


New Friends To Be Aquired

by Ice_cold_kills, RedXD



Category: DanPlan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Add in some good ol' oblivious idiots, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Comfort, Basically lots of homophobia shit, Bullying, Cooking, Everyone knows they like each other except them, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Hosuh needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LOTS of video references, Lots of awkward silence, M/M, Rumors, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tickling, Wholesome, Would You Rather, birdbox, chaotic - Freeform, high school parties, movies - Freeform, oblivious Stephen, soft, taking care of each other, we dont ship the real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_cold_kills/pseuds/Ice_cold_kills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Hosuh ends up at a high school party, thanks to his 'friends.'When hiding in a bedroom to avoid people, a guy rushes in, locking the door.Everything started with the words,"Moron, everyone knows knives are too informal."





	1. By The Way, They Meet At A Party

Hosuh bites his lip, uncomfortable in his current situation. He doesn't know why Ethan and Rick dragged him here, but he wants to leave.

_Maybe they were planning to embarrass me again._

Earlier when the group had arrived, he had tried to sneakily leave, but Ethan threatened to shove his face in the punch bowl. So instead, he said,

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

And instead hid in the guest bedroom.

Uneasy worms slithered and slimed in his stomach. Crowds always made him anxious and uncomfortable. Imagine high school parties. He hates the underage drinking and drug smuggling. All the rule breaks and stupid dumb decisions. He didn't like it one bit.

It's not like he chooses to hang out with people like Ethan and Rick anyways. Well not exactly. He's too shy to talk to people and try to make friends, his confidence never something of high amount. However Ethan and Rick ended up as his lab partners and made him do stuff for them. He's always too scared and guilty to say no, so the pattern continues. Ethan and Rick are the closest thing he has to friends.

Well besides his neighbor. Ann has always been a bit of a friend to him. Only issue is she's home schooled and is often busy during the week helping out her family's bookshop.

However when their schedules match up, they get together and hang out. Usual anime, video games, or baking.

The creak of a door being opened makes him curl into a ball. He doesn't want to confront some drunk or high jock.

"Moron, everyone knows knives are too informal." A male voice says. "That fucker must be real high right now."

Hosuh hears the guy groan. "Talk about rude, pulling a knife on me out of nowhere when I didn't even have my own knife in reach. So inconsiderate."

_What the heck?_

Footsteps clack around the room. The mystery guy is going to find him soon. Hosuh's rushed hiding spot curled up behind the end table isn't exactly ideal. His baby blue eyes look over at the partially open closet. If he’s quiet enough, maybe he can hide in there?

He sneaks towards the closet only for him to freeze when the floorboards creak.

“Who’s there?”

Hosuh glances over to see fiery eyes meet his.

_Crap._

“Uh, hey?” He doesn’t move, still frozen in a crawl.

The mystery guy looks at him, eyes unreadable. His hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. His hair is dyed purple and in the style of a mohawk. His cream skin contrasts his dark attire.

“So why are you in here huh?”

The awkward tension quickly filling the room causes Hosuh to feel exposed and vulnerable.

“Hiding from teenagers smoking weed?” He finds his words sounding more like a question than he was hoping for. His muscles stop straining against his position as his body falls and he sits on his knees. He taps the beat from the first Fairytail intro on his outward hip bone. His eyes move unsure from the mohawk guy to the closet and to the floor in front of him.

“Understandable. Some douche came at me with a knife so I jumped into this room.”

 _Oh my god._ Hosuh swallows. He knew that some people did crazy things when drunk or high, but that’s just scary and crazy on a whole new level. His heart pumps unevenly in his chest. The atmosphere less tense, but twice as awkward.

“That’s scary..”

Mohawk guy shrugs.

“Eh I’m used to it.”

 _That’s not very reassuring._ A frown tugs at Hosuh’s lips. He finishes tapping the Fairytail intro and moves on to the Acchi Kocchi.

Silence drifts through the air.

Minutes pass in awkward nothingness. He glances back up at Mohawk guy and tries to break the ice.

_Time to attempt a normal conversation. Here goes nothing._

“So um, why are you at this party in the first place?”

“Heard about it and realized once everyone got high I could steal the weed.”

The utter randomness of that produces a snort from Hosuh. He quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed. His tapping stops and he tries to swallow down the heat tempted to rush to his cheeks.

“T-That’s a different way to look at things I guess..” He fails and heat rushes into his cheeks at his stutter. This entire thing is embarrassing..

“Yep. But I might bail since that dumb ass is after me.”

Hosuh thinks about the option of bailing. Would he be able to sneak out without Ethan or Rick noticing? They’ve probably forgotten about him honestly. What was their main thing they were trying to accomplish in the first place? Make him miserable by having to miss this week’s My Hero Academia episode for a party and crowds? Maybe? Honestly he doesn’t know anymore.

“So you’re going to leave?”

Mohawk guy raises an eyebrow at him. “Well yeah, everyone here is either stoned, drunk, or passed out. It’s pretty lame.”

“Mind if uh come along? I’ve been wanting to leave for over an hour, but I am um kind of hiding from someone. If I were to walk out near another person, they probably won’t think it’s me, since.. I don’t have very many… friends.” He looks to the side.

“Fuck it sure I just want to get out of here. Come on.”

Mohawk guy moves towards the door. Hosuh stands up quickly and wobbles on his feet for a moment before following Mohawk guy. They move silently through the crowds of irresponsible teens. He hugs himself as he walks, breathing uneven due to the tension and waves of stress the crowds vibrate to him. He hates crowds. So so much. The loud, ear bleeding noise, the pushing. It all creeps at his skin and makes him feel uneasy.

While walking, he spots Ethan passed out on a couch and Rick making out with two girls at the same time. Their faces smashed against each other like animals. Hosuh shivers in disgust.

“YoU!”

Mohawk guy stops, making Hosuh bump into him immediately apologizing. Mohawk guy looks at some drunk jock stereotype and kicks him in the nuts before bolting towards the door, pushing and shoving through the hoards of people. Mohawk guy grabs Hosuh’s hand and pulls him along. He nearly trips over his feet being pulled behind the other.

When they make it out the door, Mohawk guy lets go. The warmth leaves and Hosuh’s face drops in realization.

He’s going to have to walk home. “Oh shoot.”

Mohawk guy looks at him, eyebrow raised. “What?”

His eyes widen and he waves his hands in frantic nervousness. “N-Nothing, just realized I’m going to be walking home.”

He bites his lip, reading himself mentally for the long walk. He glances at the stranger beside him. “If you don’t mind me asking, um what’s your name?”

“How dare you assume I have a name?” He gasps, feigning offence.

Hosuh bursts out into laughter and Mohawk guy follows along after. This causes him to laugh even more because of the other’s such quirky laugh. He sorta loves it, it fits.

Once both have finished their laughter, Mohawk guy looks at him, eyes unreadable still. “Stephen, The name’s Stephen.”

Nodding, Hosuh swallows and ignores the insecurity in his head. “I’m Hosuh.”

Stephen nods. “You’re in my Chemistry class. You’re lab partners with those two school asswipes.”

Choking on his own saliva, Hosuh snorts. He covers his mouth for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I um, I don’t really like them. Once they ate the M&Ms we were supposed to be using for the lab even though Mrs. Wright specifically said not to. I’m basically doing all the work in the labs..” He smiles nervously.

“Oi don’t let them push you over like that. It should be a group effort, you're not the only one there. You aren’t invisible. So tell them off sometime, and shit might actually get done properly Hosuh.” Said boy just now realizes that they were slowly walking towards the entrance of the neighborhood.

The words unravel in his head. _Tell them off?_ He thinks of all the things he knows they’d do to him if he did that. What an absolutely terrible idea.

“I don’t think they’d be very happy if I did that, plus I don’t want to get anyone in trouble..” He looks at his feet.

“If they bother you in anyway let me know. If they make you too scared to take charge then there are some issues.” He groans under his breath.

Hosuh bites his lip. He doesn’t want to bother Stephen.. Not to mention that once this day ends, Stephen will probably forget his existence and move on with his life. Hosuh has always been a little bit too invisible. “It’s not that I’m scared.. I just..” He sighs looking in front of himself. “Wait why are you even walking too? Do you not have a ride?”

Stephen shakes his head. “My car is parked around the block, I’m not a moron.”

“Oh.” Hosuh nods to himself, soon he’ll be alone with his thoughts. But he’s used to th-

“Do you _want_ a ride home?”

_“Huh?”_

“I said, do you want a ride home?” Stephen says it bluntly as if it took no work for him to ask that. Sometimes Hosuh is jealous of how easy others can get by in conversations.

“Um yes, thank you.”

They reach the end of their walk and Stephen walks over to a parked Nissan. Hosuh stands were he is, unsure.

The other looks at him, unamused. “Are you coming?”

Hosuh nods and moves forward, opening the door and sitting in the passenger's seat.

—

The silence is awkward and new. Hosuh taps at his knees.

“Would you rather see ten minutes into your future or anyones but your own future?”

He looks at Stephen. “Huh?”

The other stares at the road. “Would you rather see ten minutes into your future or anyones but your own future.” He repeats, frustration peaking at the edge of his voice.

“Hmm. Probably ten minutes into my own future.”

“Why?”

He shrugs. “Paranoia. And it feels rude to invade other people’s futures. Everyone should get their own privacy. What about you?”  
Stephen smirks. “Ten minutes into someone else’s future to see how much stupid shit they do.”

Hosuh laughs and thinks of another question to continue the conversation. “Would you rather be alone for the rest of your life or always be surrounded by annoying people?”

The other groans. “Alone. Stephen needs only himself and himself only. Plus my best friend is Daniel, so I already know what the second option is like.”

He laughs and looks down at his hands. “I think I would choose to be surrounded by annoying people.”

“Why is that?”  
  
Frowning, he sighs. “Cause I’ve been alone for years now and I really don’t like it.”

Stephen hums. “Would you rather be locked in a room that is constantly dark for a week or a room that is constantly bright for a week?”

_Neither?_

“I don’t know, probably constantly bright? Then I can actually get things done, plus I don’t sleep enough as it is.” He laughs to himself. “You?”

“Constantly as dark as my soul.” Stephen grins madly.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Hosuh glances at him with a smirk. “So you’d choose the same option as me?”

Stephen bursts out into a long laugh. “Lord that was good. Didn’t expect that you don’t seem like that type of person.”

Hosuh’s eyes widen. “Huh? Then what person do I seem like?”

The other shrugs. “Textbook definition of an angel.”

Red erupts over Hosuh’s face. He tries to form a sentence, but only says a few unintelligible blabbers. “W-What?”

“You seem like someone who’s innocent and can’t hurt a person for shit. Hence, an angel.”

He nods, looking at his fingers. Heat is still rushing around in his cheeks. He’s never been good at taking compliments of any sort. “R-Right.”

Stephen parks the car in front of a familiar house. “This is your place right?”

Hosuh nods. “Y-Yeah..” He takes a deep breath and doesn’t focus on the conversation they just had. “Bye.” He gets out and walks towards the door.

_Guess that’s the end of Stephen. Hope he has a good life._

Opening his door, he hears the engines rumble and Stephen drive off. Hosuh however, goes inside and continues working on his animation until it’s finished. He drifts off to sleep not too soon after.


	2. By The Way, Sleepy Lunches

Hosuh finishes his doodle of Deku and moves onto characters from Attack on Titan. He finishes his rice and moves his lunch aside. Drawing the massive titan first, he hums to himself. The silence can be comforting. And this is definitely better than in the cafeteria. Eventually, he finishes and moves on to drawing Mikasa.

He’s always loved the feeling he gets when he draws. He doesn’t know about anybody else, but when he sketches each stroke, drawing each angle. All of that gives him this feeling of freedom. In his own little world of doodles. It’s a similar feeling to what he gets when he cooks or watches anime.

The feeling of his own little world of freedom.

“Didn’t expect to run into you here.”

Hosuh jumps, startled and falls face first onto the floor in front of the bleacher. He glances up at the voice to see a purple haired stranger to match.

“Ow..”

Stephen takes a seat on the bleachers, picking up Hosuh’s dropped sketchbook.

“W-wa-”

“Is this Mikasa from Attack On Titan?” He grins.

Hosuh sits back down onto the bleachers. “Y-Yeah..” He scratches the back of his neck.

_This is embarrassing.._

The other looks at the page before flipping it. Hosuh squeaks. Embarrassment fills him to the brim. He’s never been very confident in his own art..

To try and lessen to inevitable judgement, he glances at Stephen. “I um, I know it’s not very good, I still need practice.” He scratches the side of his cheek with his finger nervously.

“Stephen?”

“You must have high standards.” He says bluntly. His auburn eyes look over at the other, scanning his posture and avoiding gaze. “What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the cafeteria?”

Sadness flows through him. _It’s not like anyone wants me there.._ He sighs knowing that if he is to ever go in the cafeteria, Ethan, Rick, or even both may try to humiliate him for fun.

“I don’t like the crowds or noise… plus I don’t have friends so.” Hosuh continues to avoid the other’s eyes, the feeling of vulnerability tugging at his nerves.

Stephen hands back his sketchbook and leans back on the bleachers. “Makes sense.”

Hosuh laughs dryly. “What? That I hate crowds or that I have no friends?” The thought pops in his mind that he wishes was easier to ignore. The thought of all the reasons why he doesn’t have friends and probably never will have them. Do people even like him? Probably not. He’s just a nobody.

“That you hate crowds. I don’t know how you don’t have any friends. Maybe you’re secretly a murderer, I don’t know, I barely know you.”

That causes Hosuh to giggle. “I think I’d know if I was a murderer.” He glances down at his sketchbook.

“Eh. How much longer do we have?”

Hosuh looks at the watch around his wrist. “Ten minutes.”

They sit in silence, Hosuh staring out at the track awkwardly, not wanting to draw in front of Stephen. Stephen looks out at the track as well, looking calm and relaxed. Well as relaxed as you can get when at school.

Starting conversations can be difficult, but he doesn’t like the awkward silence. “So why are you out here?”

Stephen shrugs. “That dumbass from the party a few days ago popped up at my lunch table. Daniel told me to leave and I didn’t feel like getting my hands dirty.”

Chuckling, Hosuh yawns and leans back against the bleachers. He’s always tired though, long nights of animating and working do that to you.

The other raises his eyebrow in question. “You’re tired? How much sleep did you get last night?”

He counts on his fingers. Well two of his fingers. “Two I think, I don’t remember.” He yawns again.

“Only two? Jeez even I get the recommended hours.” He shakes his head.

Another yawn. “I’ll just have a thirty-minute power nap when I get home.” Hosuh doesn’t mention how that’ll probably turn into a 12 hour drawing and editing cycle before he sleeps for a bit and then gets ready for school.

“There is no way that is healthy, but okay.” Stephen looks at him with uncertainty before leaning back into the bleachers. “Why don’t you just skip next period to sleep? We didn’t go out to the track in PE, so it’s not like you’ll get caught.”

Hosuh shakes his head frantically. “No, I don’t want to break any rules.”

“You’re breaking a rule in my book by not getting enough sleep.”

He starts to say a reply, but it gets stuck in his throat. How does one reply to that? “I-I don’t know..”

“It’s only one period plus I’m sure you can easily catch up.” He says bluntly.

Biting his lip, he looks to the side. “I guess.. But what if I accidently oversleep and miss more than one period?”

Stephen glances at him. “I’ll just stay here and wake you up. I don’t like science anyways.”

“NO!” Hosuh shakes his head, waving his hands. “N-no it’s fine, I don’t want to be a bother! You don’t need to skip too.”

Stephen rolls his eyes. “Bother my ass. It’s fine.”

“But... I stil-”

“Shh. I don’t give a fuck.” He raises his hand to shh Hosuh.

Said boy sighs. “Okay.” He leans back and shuts his eyes, hair falling in his face. “If I miss last period, which is the best period, I’m blaming you.” Though the cheeky little smile on his face makes it obvious he won’t.

A few minutes of silence passes before small, quiet snores can be heard. Stephen glances at the other and he smiles.

_I hate that that’s really cute.._

He sneakily takes the sketchbook from his lap and opens it. He needs entertainment too. He flips through the pages of sketches and doodles.

Then he feels a new weight on his shoulder. _Huh?_ Stephen glances to his side only to find Hosuh’s face in the crook of his neck, hair over his face.

_I shouldn’t move him. He needs his sleep._

So they stayed that way.


	3. By The Way, Hanging Out

Stephen groans, shoving his hands in his pocket.

_ Can’t believe that Daniel thinks water isn’t wet. Idiot. _

He finally reaches the door outside towards the track. When he goes to open the door, he notices a class out on the track.

_ Oh yeah. Is Hosuh even out here? _

He just shrugs to himself and walks outside. His eyes dart all over to try and find the silver haired male. Out of what must be pure luck, he spots him sitting against a tree. He walks over quietly, before sneaking right behind him.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Ack!” The shorter boy’s eyes widen as he falls over onto the grass. “Pleh.” He glances up with panic, eyes meeting Stephens. Hosuh calms down after and sits back against the tree.

“I’m just practicing the movements for a specific animation.” 

Stephen looks at the page open in the sketchbook he’d rummaged through yesterday. There’s rough sketches for movements like kicking and slapping.

“Cool.”  

Hosuh shrugs and moves over, making space under the tree for Stephen.

“Why are you out here?” 

“Daniel and I got into an argument over whether water is wet or not. Obviously water is wet, but that moron thinks it’s not.”

“But it’s-” He sighs. “Nevermind.” He continues sketching. “Would you rather eat no candy at Halloween or eat no turkey at Thanksgiving?” His ocean eyes glance up quickly at Stephen. 

_ Turkey or candy?  _

“Probably no candy.” He glances back at the other’s sketchbook, watching each pencil stroke.

“Same, I admire how much effort vegans and vegetarians put in for animals, but I don’t think I could do it.” He smiles. 

The two sit in silence. Stephen thinking watching Hosuh draw. Eventually, said boy finishes and closes his sketchbook. 

_ Hmm.. _

Stephen checks his phone. Still a bit before lunch ends.

He turns to the silver haired male. “Have you seen that new movie Bird Box?”

“Huh?” The other looks at him. “Bird Box? No, I don’t usually watch horror movies, and I’ve heard people say that it’s one..” Hosuh gives an awkward smile, scratching his chin in uncertainty.

_ So he hasn’t seen it.. _

An idea pops into his head and he smirks putting his hands behind his head comfortably. 

“I haven’t seen it either. Daniel said I should watch it, so I haven’t yet out of spite.” That causes Hosuh to chuckle. He then leans his head on his knees. 

“However, since we both haven’t watched it, we should watch it together sometime soon.” The shorter boy’s eyes widen.

He gulps. “You want to watch it with me? Wouldn’t you rather watch it with one of your friends? Like Daniel?” A frown forms on his face.

“They’ve all seen it and what fun is it if someone can predict the jumpscares.”

“Oh..” He messes with the ends of his shirt. “Okay.. when do you want to watch it?” 

“This weekend?” 

A small pause.

“Okay! We can watch it at my house.” He grins and glances at the purple haired male.

“Alright Saturday at eight.” The bell rings in the distance causing them both to wave goodbye before parting ways.

_ Saturday is going to be fun. _

 

—

 

Hosuh unlocks his door and takes his shoes off.

_ I should make us some snacks.. _

He heads to his kitchen after quickly watering his onion plant. With the new ingredients from the store, he begins batter for cookies. 

_ It’s 2:00, so I should have time to make some cookies and popcorn for us. _

The aroma of chocolate and sugar fills his kitchen. While putting the balls of dough on the baking sheet, his phone bings. 

 

**Ann - > Me**

 

**Ann:** Hey, are you cooking?

**Me:** Yeah, how’d you know?

**Ann:** I can see you in your window from my bedroom. Want some help?

**Me:** It’s fine, I have a guest coming over so I’m making snacks.

**Ann:** No offense, but since when did you have friends?

**Me:** I don’t know if he considers me a friend yet, but it’s someone from school.

**Ann:** Cool cool, let me know if I have competition for Hosuh’s bestie.

**Me:** Will do

 

He smiles at his phone. Even if they don’t hang out a lot, Ann still makes him happier. One friend is better than none.

Hosuh puts the trays in the oven and sets a timer. 

_ These should be done in about 20 minutes. _

_ Should I make a healthier snack as well? He may prefer something that isn’t as sweet or unhealthy.. _

With a quick fridge search, he grabs peanut butter, strawberry jam, and apples. Pouring some jam in a bowl, he mixes it with peanut butter. Then he cuts up some apples before adding lemon juice drops on them to keep them from going bad.

Once he has that done, he puts everything in the fridge. 

_ What to do while I wait.. _

Maybe he could draw? He does need to get some stuff done.. though if he starts on it now he’ll never stop working until it’s finished. Maybe he can double check that everything is clean.

Hosuh decides to do just that. He tidies up his living room, bathroom, basically his entire house. He takes the cookies out of the oven and puts them in the fridge, before heading upstairs. 

_ I should take a quick shower first.  _

Making sure he’s fully washed and dressed, he glances in the mirror one more time. 

_ My eyebags are pretty noticeable..  _

He styles his bangs to cover one of his eyes more, before sighing.

_ Best I’ll be able to do. _

Giving up, he makes his way downstairs.

_ An hour until he gets here. _

Boredom edges at his brain. It’s quickly overlooked as a worry pops into his head.

_ What if this is some sort of joke or prank? Could this be something like what Ethan or Rick used to do? Maybe Stephen is just messing with him and he did all this for no reason.. _

Nervous tears prick at his eyes. He immediately wipes them away.

_ No Stephen wouldn’t do that…. _

He doodles for a while before it’s about 10 minutes until the other is due to arrive.

Getting out the cookies and apples, he puts a bag of popcorn into the microwave. The popping repetition calms his nerves and he sets everything up on the coffee table. 

_ Five minutes.. _

Yet, his doorbell rings. Hosuh takes a deep breath and opens the door.

“Hey Stephen!”

“Sup.” Stephen walks in past Hosuh and glances around. 

_ Does he like it? _

He takes his shoes off and walks towards the living room. 

“OO SNACKS!” The taller boy plops onto the couch.

Hosuh smiles and sits on the couch besides Stephen. 

“Yeah, I um.. made these earlier.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously. Is it obvious how excited he is? He hopes to god it’s not.

With a shrug, the other grabs a cookie and shoves it in his mouth.

“Start the movie.” He demands through a mouthful. 

That makes Hosuh snicker. “Okay.” He grabs his remote and plays the movie.

_ There’s probably no jumpscares right?  _

_ Oh what did he agree to? _

 

—

 

Stephen rolls his eyes as the mom drives down the road before suddenly crashing. 

_ This woman.. _

Hosuh yells beside him. “What the!” He hugs his knees. “That was dark.”

“Yeah apparently that’s basically this entire movie in a nutshell.” Stephen shrugs. Daniel had mentioned that the movie was all about people killing themselves for no reason. “Guess her mom is just a really intense heavy metal fan.” 

The other giggles and glances at him. “I suppose so.”

“Be prepared for way more death.” He casually moves closer towards Hosuh in case he gets too scared.\

Said boy laughs nervously. “This is why I wouldn’t survive the Purge. Death and I don’t do well.”

“I could protect you with a knife.”

“I swear you have a knife obsession.” He chuckles. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” He smirks.

Hosuh smiles and leans back against the couch. “I thought ‘knives are too informal.’” 

Stephen shrugs. “That makes it simpler. I don’t need some deep formal bloodshed between me and some other guy.”

“I guess.”

 

—

 

Stephen glances at Hosuh as the main woman (he doesn’t bother trying to remember her name) canoes down the river. 

The other has his eyes focused carefully on each movement. 

_ He must like the movie? _

His mind wanders. He’s never been good with personal stuff. Beyond declining birthday invites, never talking to people much about himself, and never hanging one on one with people, he just never chooses for personal conversation or relationships. 

So why is he breaking one of the self rules for this stranger? He supposes a part of him feels unknowingly bad for this boy.

How can someone so seemingly innocent and kind hearted be entirely alone? The aspect of being pushed around by Dickwad and Bozo makes sense however. The easy to spot trait of being a pushover is one he sees in Hosuh. 

Even so, he is always amazed by how strange people’s lives can play out. Though he’ll never admit aloud to it.

“Are you okay?” That worried voice breaks his train of thought.

“Huh?” Stephen glances over to see Hosuh biting his lip, eyes staring into his own auburn ones. 

The purple haired male glances around to see the movie paused. 

“You weren’t responding..” The other looks down, messing with his fingers nervously.

Stephen sighs. “Just lost in thought. You can unpause.”

“Okay..”

 

—

 

As Mallory gets separated from her kids, Hosuh feels tears fill his eyes.

_ This is so sad..  _

The movie itself isn’t any masterpiece, but the themes and ideas put into it are interesting.

_ Maybe I should read the book or something.. Nah. _

“Are you crying?” Stephen asks in casual confusion.

Hosuh hugs his knees, pouting. “Yeah? She got separated from her kid, it’s sad.”

The other lets out a breathy chuckle. “Bet she finds them again.” 

The silver haired male frowns and glances at him before sighing. “I hope so. This entire movie though is giving me the creeps. It’s odd.”

“Eh.”

The scene continues on, with Stephen casually adding “Called it,” when Mallory finds her kids again. They watch until it finally reaches a close and the credits roll.

“That was-  _ garbage.”  _ Stephen groans. “Why is that movie so popular? It’s literally two hours of a crazy woman wandering aimlessly around somewhere off and on with kids.”

Hosuh laughs at his nutshell description. “Yeah, but it wasn’t very scary so I’m glad about that.” He stretches his arms above his head.

The purple haired male rolls his eyes, a small grin on his face. “Yeahhh that car totally didn’t make you jump in your seat.”

“THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME!” He yells in defense. Crossing his arms with a small pout, he glances at his ceiling.

A sigh. “What to do now?”

“Dunno it’s your house.” He shrugs and grabs the last remaining cookie. “Have any video games?” 

Hosuh nods and opens a small drawer. Grabbing ‘The Forest’ he holds it up. “Want to play this? It’s a two player game.”

“Sure I love that one.”

They boot up the game and the shorter boy glances at Stephen.

“So hard or hard survival?” He asks.

As simple as usual, the other replies, “Hard just regular hard.” He shrugs. “I don’t know what hard survival is, what’s the difference?” 

Hmm. “Hard survival is like the hardest difficulty, I think.” He leans back comfortable into the couch.

“Do we want that? I’m actually pretty garbage at the game.”

“Same.” They both grin. Hosuh letting out a small chuckle.

“I mean you’re probably better at me.” 

“Maybe.” 

Stephen shrugs. “Let’s go.”


	4. By The Way, New Friend Aquired

As the two tiredly finish playing, Hosuh blinks slowly, weighed with exhaustion.Stephen glances at him.

_ I bet he didn’t sleep enough last night..  _

He gets up and turns off the video game. Then, he moves towards the other and gently lays him down. Making sure to lay a blanket over him, he moves to leave.

Then a muffled voice stops him.

“Thanks for.. being my friend.. Ste.. Stephen.” Hosuh mumbles in his tired state.

Yawning himself, Stephen pauses.

Is that what this is? Friendship? Then that means before they were acquaintances? Why would he do all of what he did for an acquaintance then? 

A gut wrenching confusion pinches at his heart. 

_ Why am I like this? _

His head shakes, looking for an answer to a seemingly impossible question. Why did he say yes to leaving with Hosuh that night? Why did he offer to drive him home? Why did he sit beside him? Why has he done any of these things?

_ I’m not like that.. _

Helping people, being nice just for the sake of being nice, and all this personal shit isn’t something he does. It’s something someone like…

Someone like Hosuh does. 

Yet a small part of him. A part that is slowly growing, the part that doesn’t care. That part moves his lips.

“No problem.”

His feet tap lightly as he leaves. 

_ I’ll figure it out eventually. _

 

—

 

Hosuh sighs, his head aching. 

_ Only three more classes left. _

Lunch had been by himself like usual. No Stephen. He isn’t too disappointed though. They aren’t friends, just good acquaintances. They don’t need to see each other every day.

A part of him thinks they are friends, but he ignores it.

Another sigh rattles his throat. He feels tired and numb. It’s a common feeling he gets during school. 

His stomach twists as people move past him.

_ I just have to get to Chemistry. _

Once he reaches said place, he sees the teacher gone.

_ She probably went to the bathroom. _

A few students litter the classroom, but overall, he is one of the first ones there.

He scans his homework making sure everything is done. This lab was mentioned to be a bigger grade than normal homework. Satisfied, he waits for the bell. 

Ethan and Rick stomp into the classroom, stopping in front of Hosuh.

“Hey nerd, give me you’re homework. I forgot to do mine.” Ethan demands.

_ I can’t… I already have a bad grade because of them. I can’t afford another F.. _

“N-No…” He bites his lip in fear.

“What was that loser?” Rick spits. His eyes narrow. Eyebrows furrowed.

Hosuh avoids their gazes. “I said n-no..”

Ethan grabs the collar of his hoodie roughly. A small whimper escapes from the silver haired male.

“That’s not how a friend treats a friend. Give me my homework!” His breath reeks of marijuana. He can feel eyes penetrating his skin.

_ No no! Let me stay invisible please! _

Whispers rumble lightly in the classroom. 

“I-I..” Hosuh bites deeper in his lip. The taste of copper soon arising.

“Oi fuckers, ease it.” A familiar voice calls.

 

—

 

Stephen groans, running a hand through his purple fuzz of a mohawk. The classes continue to drag on way too long. 

He thinks about lunch.

 

~~

 

Dan laughs as Stephen mentions what he had been doing Saturday. 

“You went to spend time with practically a stranger? Who are you and what have you done with the real Stephen?” The green haired boy chuckles. 

In a moment of defensiveness, the other throws one of his chips at him.

“Fuck you! What’s so bad about me being a good person?!” He frowns. He doesn’t understand why he did it either so the last thing he needs is Dan laughing about it. 

“That’s seriously not like you at all dude.” He grins.

With a pout, Stephen lets the conversation go.

 

~~

 

His feet stop at the door to his classroom. He hears yelling.

“ What was that loser?”

_ Oh hell no- _

He glances inside to see Ethan gripping the collar of Hosuh’s hoodie. Everyone in the class are staring at the scene.

“That’s not how a friend treats a friend. Give me my homework!” 

_ Fuck no. _

Stephen notices Hosuh looking around at the whispering students in nervous unease.

_ FUCK NO. _

“I-I” The silver haired male stutters.

“Oi fuckers, ease it.” Stephen moves quickly across the classroom, shoving Ethan’s arms away. 

Said boy growls. “The fuck?! This isn’t any of your business  _ Stephen. _ ”

“Oh but it is  _ Ethan _ .” He grins.

_ It really isn’t, but I honestly have no idea what I’ve been doing lately so why not add a few more fucking regrets? _

Rick steps up beside Ethan, flashing a glare. It’s about as threatening as a baby. “You need to fuck off.” 

The purple haired male just chuckles. “Is this what you call threatening? An 8 year old can be more intimidating than you.” He crosses his arms.

Ethan just gives one last glare and growl before walking towards the door of the classroom. “Whatever, class is for losers anyways.”

_ Yeah. That want an education.  _

As they leave, Mrs. Vandike enters the room. “Oh, did you all forget the rules? In your seats!” 

_ Crap. I need- no it’s not a need.. but.. _

_ I should make sure Hosuh’s okay..? _

Thinking of an excuse, Stephen clears his throat. “Hosuh tripped over a chair and we’re leaving, bye.”

 

**An (Ice): based on real life events experienced by one of the authors known as Red** **_This bish trips over chairs so much?? Like??_ **

**AN (Red): IT HAPPENS TO EVERYONE**

 

Mrs. Vandike narrows her eyes. “Fine. Be quick.”

So he grabs Hosuh’s hand and speeds out the door.

“Follow me.” He tries to keep his voice even as to not add to the other boy’s nerves.

They make their way in silence. Hand in hand. 

He leads the two through the empty hallways towards the boys’ bathroom. Once there he shuts the door behind him and leans against it, looking at Hosuh.

The other looks at the ground, hugging himself. His teeth are still biting down on his lip. He doesn’t look to have any injuries, only to be shaken up quite a bit.

“Are you okay?” Stephen crosses his arms. His eyes are focused on the other.

“I-I.. yeah. They’ll probably take out their anger about that on me later though…” 

“I won’t let them.” He states. Hosuh looks up slowly. His eyes are moving with emotion, sadness, nervousness, many different feelings Stephen is almost unsure of. 

“You don’t have to… I don’t want to be more of a burden for you.. You’ve always done so much for me..” He looks to the side, eyebrows downturned as he frowns.

With a scoff, he nears the other, grabbing his chin to make him look at Stephen. “You aren’t a burden Hosuh. I choose to help you alright? You’re my…” He hesitates. “You’re my friend.”

The word feels strange as it slips off his tongue. Yet despite the strange tingly feeling, he sorta likes how it feels.

He kind of likes being able to call this strange boy in front of him a friend. 

His mind goes back on track when he hears a sniff. He looks at the other and sees that he’s crying.

_ CRAP! Did I do something wrong? I know I’m bad at being ‘personal,’ but I thought I did a good job! _

“Woah uh.. Why are you crying?”

Hosuh smiles, giggling. “I’m..” He sniffs. “Sorry, I’m just I’m really happy.” He hugs Stephen tightly.

_ Uh….. uh… contact? CONTACT? _

He pats the other’s back awkwardly.

“Hey it’s okay um..” He sighs. “I’ll be there when you need me alright?” Pat pat. He wraps his arms fully around the other, slowly melting into the hug. A small smile worms its way onto his face.

They break apart and the other wipes his eyes. “Thank you.”

Silence echoes between them. It isn’t awkward, more of a peaceful bliss. Hosuh was wrapped up in his own thoughts while Stephen’s mind was racing back and forth.

Right now he’s silently observing the other. Is that creepy? Maybe, but who gives a damn? 

He looks at the silver hair the other has. Who even dyes their hair gray? He wants to ask, but it doesn’t seem like a good time. Or is it? What even is the definition of ‘good time?’ Is there one? Probably. Wikipedia has everything. It’s why it makes such a great research tool. 

“Why gray?” He blurts aloud. Hosuh glances up at the other. 

“Huh?”

“I meant your hair. Why’d you choose gray?” He points to the shorter boy’s head of silky silver. 

He shrugs. “I like it. Plus neutral colors blend in better right? I don’t know, it’s not very spectacular, but it’s a part of me in a way.” He smiles, looking to the side. 

“That’s cool.”

_ Ok my vocabulary isn’t big but really? Cool?!  _

He internally smacks himself. He’s supposed to be chill, that isn’t  _ chill. _

Hosuh snorts, rolling his eyes. Said blue marbles move to look at the taller boy. “Why’d you choose purple?”

Stephen hums. “Purple equals royalty and that’s exactly what I am.” He smirks.

“Pfft. I can see that being your logic honestly. It’s weird, I’ve never had random conversations like these before. Especially at school. I don’t know how introverts like missing out on these. They’re fun.” He grins. 

Stephen frowns internally. “Uh yeah.. Kinda a nice way to distract from class stress, am I right?”

A happy sigh. “Yeah.. It’s been a while, my only friend besides you is busy a lot, but I’m glad I met you. Even if it was in a strange way. You’re a real kind person. Which is surprising considering the first thing I heard from your mouth was 'Everyone knows knives are too informal.’” He smiles widely, a grin so bright that the other almost feels the need to close his eyes to prevent damage.

Stephen froze.

_ Am I actually kind? What the hell! I don’t know what’s so special about Hosuh, but…  _

He smiles in return. Not as bright, not nearly as wide, but a perfect ‘Stephen’ approved smile.

“I’m glad I met you too.”


	5. By The Way, Assumed Errands

Hosuh walks to his last class of the day, a small smile still on his face. He has  _friends_. PLURAL! That's a crazy new record.

When he enters, he's instantly greeted by Pau.

"Hi friend! You look happy, having a great day?" She grins.

He likes this class for more reasons than one. His classmates are nice to him even if he's a bit of a mess.

"Yeah.. it's been a pretty good day." He smiles.

He sits down in his seat beside Mona. "Hey." He waves slightly to her.

Their conversations are usually quite silent. He enjoys them though, who needs conversation anyways?

She gives him a small wave before returning to her thoughts.

Eventually Miss Shai arrives. None of her students know her by her last name, as she gets everyone to just call her Shai.

"Alright kids, now yesterday we started our paint unit. Today we will be actually painting." She motions to the set up of canvases. "You will sketch someone or something and paint it, like I said yesterday, it's a simple assignment."

Shai goes over a few more details about the project before dismissing everyone to start.

Hosuh walks over to his canvas and starts his pencil sketch. He lets his mind wander, his hand moving along with his thoughts.

Just a few weeks ago he didn't know Stephen. It feels like so much change is occuring. Each change is making him feel more happy however, so he doesn't want it to go back to before. Yes, he still has to deal with Ethan and Rick, crowds and high school, but now he actually has friends to go through it all with.

The month has been wild so far, that's for sure.

He glances at his canvas so far and realizes what he's been sketching. Yesterday he'd chosen to draw a lake, but his current sketch isn't even close.

He's sketched Stephen.

_I kind of like it though.._

With a small smile, he continues his work. A small tribute to his new friend.

— The Next Day —

The bell rings, signalling that class is over. Hosuh sighs. He hasn't seen Stephen yet..

To be fair, maybe he needs time to 'cool down.' Hosuh does have a tendency to be annoying for other people..

Whatever the reason, he packs up his things and is about to make his way out of the classroom. A small journal on a desk grabs his attention. He walks over and picks it up.

_Did someone leave this here?_

Inside, on the first page is printed ' _If lost, return to Puffin Forest.'_

_Hmm.. He must have lost this.._

"Excuse me Miss?" He glances at the teacher.

She turns to him. "Is something wrong Hosuh?"

Said boy holds up the journal. "Do you know what class Puffin Forest has next?"

She thinks for a moment before nodding. "I believe he has fourth period in the portables."

_That's on the opposite side of the school from my next class... I'd be late.._

_But whoever this person is.. He might need this._

Hosuh decides to speed walk outside. He reaches his destination right as the bell rings.

_Well.. guess there's no turning back._

His feet tap against the ramp as he enters the first classroom. He enters slowly, unsure of himself.

"I-Is there a P-Puffin F-Forest here?" He bites his lip, nervous.

The teacher shakes his head, signalling this isn't the correct class.

He takes his leave quickly, embarrassment already biting at his stomach. This time it feels as if it goes quicker.

"I-Is there a P-Puffin Forest here?" Like before the teacher replies with a no.

_Why.... ugh I feel like all these teachers and students are judging me.._

He asks each class until he only has one portable left.

_This better be his classroom..._

"Is there a P-Puffin Forest here?" Unlike the previous six times, a boy with curly red hair and round glasses raises his hand.

"I'm Puffin Forest."

Hosuh speed walks over to the boy's desk, handing him his journal. "You left this in class." He whispers.

The other's eyes widen and he smiles at him. "Thank you. I actually need this next period. I didn't realize I forgot it."

And with that Hosuh runs to his fourth period.

He enters and everyone's heads turn to stare at him.

_Oh god.. Can't they look somewhere else.._

"Mr. Lee, where have you been?"

And his nerves kick in. "I-I.. well.."

How is he supposed to explain this? He chose to run an errand over class? A part of him doesn't think Mr. Scott would be okay to hear that.

"I d-don't have a g-good excuse.. S-sorry sir." He quietly sits in his seat, ignoring the glances from his fellow classmates. He doesn't even notice the stare from a green haired male.

—

Stephen slides into his seat at his lunch table. Today, the only people there is Dan, James, Jaiden, and him.

"Sup fuckers!" He smirks.

Dan nods. "Hey Stephen. You'll never guess who barged into fourth period fifteen minutes late."

_Huh?_

"Uh... who?" He thinks over the options. Dan only ever complains about people in his second period class.

The other smirks, sipping his water. "Oh I don't know, silver hair, blue eyes." He hums.

"Oh you mean Hosuh?" The option sounded impossible. Hosuh doesn't seem like the type to be late to class..

"Yep. I feel kinda bad I didn't even notice him in my class before." Dan frowns, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

James pops into the conversation. "Are we talking about Stephen's secret new buddy?"

Dan nods, expression growing amused. "Yep. I don't know why he was late though, he looked really nervous."

The blonde boy taps his chin. "Maybe he got held up by someone? Does he have any friends that might hang out with him during passing time?"

_Oh no.. those fuckers didn't do something again? Right...._

"I might know some people. But they are nowhere near his friend.." Stephen stands up.

"I'll be right back."

His feet move quickly as he moves outdoors. He spots the silver haired male almost immediately sitting at the bleachers. The other's head is down looking at something in his lap.

He picks up the pace, sprinting over to the bleachers.

"HOSUH!" Stephen yells.

Said boy jumps and turns to look at him. "Oh hey Stephen?" His eyebrow raises. "Are you sitting here for lunch?"  
  
Instead of answering that question, the purple haired male starts to examine Hosuh, checking for injuries. "Did they hurt you? Why did they stop you? God if I was there I swear-" 

The other cuts him off. "What? What are you talking about? Ethan and Rick haven't talked to me all day."

"Daniel told me you were late to fourth period and said someone might have gotten in your way. So I rushed over here." He knows he sounds like some worried mother hen, but what the fuck is wrong with that?

A red color fills Hosuh's cheeks as he avoids direct eye contact. "Oh no.. I um.. You see I sort of returned someone's journal they left in class to them.. So I was late.." He bites his lip in embarrassment.

_Thank christ all mighty._

"Oh. Well I'm glad you aren't hurt. To be honest I probably wouldn't have the balls to walk into class that late."

The silver haired male chuckles nervously. "I was worried that he might've needed it for that class or something so.. I couldn't just leave it there."

Stephen rolls his eyes and chuckles. "That's nice of you." He finally sits down besides Hosuh.

The other grows more red. "I-.. well I don't know.." He glances back at his sketchbook in his lap. "So you thought I was late cause of Ethan and Rick?" His eyes move up to look at the purple haired male.

Said boy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah basically."

He giggles. "Oh- well thanks anyways." Hosuh smiles at him.

_Heh.._

_Guess everything is okay still._


	6. By The Way, They Go to The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Captain Marvel spoilers

Stephen listens silently to the conversation at his table. Usually he inputs his ‘theatrical aesthetic’, but today has been one of  _ those  _ days.

The type of day that you can’t find any explanation as to why it occurs other then it just does? It’s the kind of day where you feel numb and sore. The entire thing is strange. Even if you get plenty of sleep and coffee, you still feel tired. The occurrence isn’t insanely common in his life, but he knew the moment he woke up that today was one of those days. 

“Stephen?”

_ Huh? _

His eyes glance at the guy beside him. 

“What? Did I miss something incredibly important that without me knowing the world will burn?” Sarcasm drips from his voice.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Not really. I just asked if you have anything planned this weekend?” 

“No…?” He raises his eyebrow, curiosity biting at his side.

“Well I was going to go see Captain Marvel and thought you’d like to tag along. We both know you love movies with death and fire.” His voice grows amused by the end of his sentence.

“I have nothing better to do. Why not.”

The other smirks. “Why don’t you invite Hosuh as well?” Dan wiggles his eyebrows.

_ Hosuh? Why Hosuh? What the hell is he doing with his eyebrows? _

“Uh… if you want me to then sure?” He glances at the time. Lunch still has a good ten minutes. “I can go ask him before lunch ends?”

The green-haired male nods, grinning. “Yeah!”

Stephen rolls his eyes and stands up. His pace quickens at the sight of some couple making out a bit too personally near one of the cafeteria exits. 

_ Talk about pda. _

Once he reaches the door towards the outside, he doesn’t even attempt to look for where Hosuh is and instead heads straight for the bleachers.

A silky head of silver comes into view and he plops into the seat beside him.

“Hey Hosuh!” 

Said boy gives a small smile. “Oh hey Stephen! What’s up?”

The purple-haired male runs a hand through his purple floof. “I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some friends for a movie this weekend?”

Hosuh’s eyes widen and fill with sparkling excitement. “Movies? Yeah, I’d love to go. I’ve never gone to the movies with friends before!” He grins at the thought.

_ I don’t know if I should be happy he’s finally going to experience shit or be sad at the fact he hasn’t gone to the movies with friends before. Isn’t he 17? _

“Awesome. I'll text you the details when we decide them.”

The silver-haired male nods. “Okay! Is Dan the other friend that’s going to be there? Or are you bringing others?”

“Just Dan. He's the one who came up with the idea.” 

And with that, the pair move onto other topics.

 

—

 

Hosuh knocks nervously.

_ Am I getting way too worked up over something as simple as the movies? Who knows.. but it’s important to make an impression right? That’s what they say in all those TV shows.. _

The door finally cracks open to reveal a short pink-haired gremlin.

“Oh hey Hosuh? What are you doing here?” Her arms cross.

“I got invited to the movies with actual friends and I have no idea what to do.” He looks at her with what he hopes is a look of ‘begging for help because she is a god among humans at times.’

Apparently she got something similar to that because she responds with, “Oh. Wait since when did you have friends? Whatever, c’mon in weirdo.”

She walks through her living room and up the stairs. They walk in silence until the pair is shut inside Anne’s room.

“So when are you going? What are you seeing? Who invited you? What a-” Anne almost goes full reporter mode, but he stops her.

“Anne calm. Today, Captain Marvel, and Stephen did.” He bites his lip nervously, looking at the carpeted floor beneath him.

“Oohh? You mean Mr. Birdbox, party guy, Stephen?” Her lips quirk into a smirk.

A slight red heats through his cheeks. “Yeah.. his friend Dan is going too, so hopefully my friend counter will upgrade.” He smiles at the idea.

She nods. “Yeah. Anyways let me guess, you don’t know what to wear, how to act, and how to not implode from excitement?”

He nods, embarrassed.

“Well for the first one,” She hops up from her bed and heads straight out of her room. She hops down the stairs, slips shoes on and walks down the sidewalk. Hosuh follows behind and walking inside his own home with her. 

Anne goes towards his room and once there, opens the closet.

“Nope, nope, nope, isn’t this girl a psycho?, and nope.” She flips through his neatly hanged and folded clothes.

While she judges his fashion taste, Hosuh sits on his bed.

“Oh! This might look nice.” She pulls out a white collared shirt along with a light blue sweater. “Hmm.” She takes out a pair of a black skinny jeans before finally finishing with a small purple fabric.

The pink-haired girl throws everything but the fabric at him. “Go change.”

He follows her instructions and when he re-enters the room, she ties the fabric around his neck similarly to a tie.

“There. You look as cute as you are inside.” She grins. “Now let’s make sure you don’t embarrass yourself more than necessary.”

 

—

 

Hosuh taps his feet in place, excitement mixing with nervousness in his stomach. 

He checks the time on his phone. 

_ Ten minutes until they’re supposed to arrive.  _

Being way too excited for something so simple, he came a half an hour early. 

_ I’m not tired from yesterday anyways.. _

The time ticks on. He hears a car pull up near him and park.

Then a familiar voice fills the air.

“Hey Hosuh! Glad you made it.” Stephen walks up to him, Dan right behind.

“Of course! I’m glad you guys made it too.” He turns to Dan.

With a hand extended, he smiles brightly. “I-I’m Hosuh! It’s nice to properly meet you.”

The other smiles back and shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you as well.” He winks secretively at him.

_ Huh? Is this a normal ‘Friends + Movies’ thing? Anne didn’t mention any sort of ritual like this? I’m confused.. _

They purchase their tickets, (Dan pays) and walk inside.

Stephen nudges his shoulder on the way in. “Nice sweater by the way, it suits you.”

Hosuh smiles shyly, turning pink at the compliment. “Thanks.”

The group enters a line at the concession stand. 

“Stephen requires Sour Patch Kids,  _ Daniel. _ ”

Said boy groans. “I bought you food two days ago, I’m going to run out of money over you threatening me for food.” He grumbles.

“I  _ said _ I require Sour Patch Kids. PeAsEnT.” The purple-haired male forms a fake gun out of his hands and acts like he’s loading it.

_ Is this their usual banter? _

“Y’know I could get him Sour Patch Kids, Dan.” 

The green-haired male smiles. “Could you? Thanks.”

When they reach the cashier, they all pay for their own snacks. Well except Stephen who just steals from what Dan and Hosuh bought.

They head towards their theater and enter.

The darkness quickly overtakes them. The silver-haired male squints his eyes as they adjust to the dark. The group follows the bright light and leave the tunnel. Inside the theater itself, his newly adjusted vision spots around twenty-five people in the theater. 

Apparently he wasn’t paying attention cause next thing he knows, Stephen is grabbing his hand and pulling him behind the pair. 

He whispers. “Why are you pulling me!?”

The other shrugs. “You seemed zoned out while me and Dan picked seats. Didn’t want to accidentally leave you there.” 

_ That’s actually.. really considerate..  _

_ Huh. _

“Oh.” 

Stephen smirks to himself. “You’re welcome.” He whispers.

They reach their seats. Hosuh moves to sit on the end and let the two friends sit beside each other, but Dan grabs his arm. 

“Sit in the middle.” He insists.

“Okay?” He lowers awkwardly into the seat. 

_ This feels weird. Is that because it’s new? _

A tension builds in him. Everything being so new makes his mind rush trying to keep up. Anne and him don’t ever go to see movies. They usually play video games or bake. 

So this is all new to him.

He feels a hot breath on his ear. “Dick.” 

A snort comes from him. He covers his mouth hoping to prevent attracting attention. He glances at Stephen.

“What was that for?” A small smile never leaves his face. 

“That word never fails to make me laugh and you sir seemed way too tense for a movie.” His eyes shine brightly with a certain warmth. The browns and reds in his eyes swirl together under Hosuh’s gaze into a burning fire.

The warmth comforts him in a way.

“Thanks. I guess I’m just new to all this.” He sighs, smiling nervously.

“You’ll get used to it. Plus the easy part comes next. All you have to do is stare at the screen for an hour and a half.” 

The pair laughs quietly. Dan nudges Hosuh’s shoulder.

“What’s so funny?” 

_ I wonder if I- _

“Buttholes.” He whispers before bursting into laughter. He muffles it with his hand. 

Stephen grins at Dan, proud of what the other just said.

The green-haired male groans. “You’ve tainted an innocent bean Stephen. C’mon we talked about this.”

“No clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Wowww.” Dan frowns, unamused.

The classic Marvel theme song plays and they turn towards the screen to watch the movie.

 

—

 

Stephen frowns. “The whole movie would’ve been over in two seconds flat if Stephen had been there.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I highly doubt that.”

While the two argue over how Fury had been portrayed in the movie, Hosuh quietly watches them.

_ Personally, it was a nice movie. Though I don’t think I’m a good judge of movie quality.. _

He hears his name yelled and snaps back to reality. 

“Huh?”

The purple-haired male ‘tsks.’ “I asked what you thought?”

“Oh I liked it. Especially when they got to the ship and he got to see his wife and son again. Imagine being separated for years from your family while being hunted and finally finding them again. That scene was definitely the best.” He smiles in memory at it. They all looked so happy, and that made him happy. Even if they  _ are  _ fictional.

Dan hums. “Wow. You’re like the exact opposite of Stephen. You have a lot of emotions, while Stephen has none.”

Said boy shrugs. “I have  _ some  _ just not when it comes to movies.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “I personally liked the scene where she punched him like he was a fly. And the one where she stopped the missiles.”

The other grins. “You totally tried to play that off like you didn’t just admit to having feelings! I thought you were ‘Mr. Tough Guy, Knife On Hand, Cold Blooded Murder, Stephen.’”

Said boy gives an unimpressed look. “What was that? Sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of me having no emotion!”

Hosuh stands back and watches, a small smile in place at their antics.

“Oh really? Says the one who  _ admitted  _ he has a conscience.” The other challenges.

“Oh that thing? Can’t recall, I must have gotten rid of it a while ago.” 

“Oh very funny-”

Hosuh giggles and covers his mouth, but doesn’t stop. 

_ They have such a strange bond. I think that’s the kind of bond I’m looking for. Maybe not exactly, but.. I want a friendship like that. Strong and endless. _

The other two turn to look at him, watching him in a frozen state until they too burst out into laughter.

People pass them as they walk through the movie theater, a few give them confused or judging glances.

For once however, Hosuh doesn’t care. He’s too busy being overwhelmed by the feeling of joy and company.

The feeling of warmth. A warmth he hasn’t felt quite this well for a while.

He hopes it never stops.

Eventually they all calm down. The group walks out of the theater and stop near the parking lot.

Dan waves to the other two. “I drove here and I actually have a curfew, so I’ll see you guys at school! Oh and feel free to sit with us at lunch anytime Hosuh!”

_ Wait really? I- HE INVITED ME- OH- _ FRIENDSHIP-

“Well shit Dan was my ride.” Stephen crosses his arms, eyebrows downturn. “Karma’s going to yeet him at the bushes on Monday.” 

“Oh and Hosuh guess what?”

Said boy raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m karma.”  

The two grin. Hosuh frowns after. 

“I’d offer you a ride, but I walked. My house isn’t that far so.”

_ Wait.. _

The other grumbles. “My house is a two and a half hour walk from here and that’s without breaks or logic.”

_ Hmm… I feel bad.. _

“You could crash at my place..?” He bites his lip, unsure of how the other will react.

Stephen looks at him. “An excellent idea to save my legs from torture, thank you.”

So Hosuh begins his short walk back, awkwardly looking down due to the new company.

_ I like the feeling of his presence, but I feel kind of weird. The silence doesn’t help.. _

For about five minutes they walk in silence. It was so quiet you could hear a fly fart.

Eventually Stephen breaks the ice. “Would you rather bite into ice cream or swallow a spoonful of salt?”

_ Oh?! Heh.. this brings me back. _

“Hmm. Probably ice cream. It just seems better.” 

The other rolls his eyes. “Salt because my teeth won't be in agony after I eat it.”

Hosuh thinks for a moment before one comes to him. “Would you rather have super speed or super strength?”

A scoff. “Super speed cause I’m already super strong.”

_ Pfft. _

“Right. I’d choose speed too, cause then I could get out of bad situations quickly.” He smiles to himself thinking of what that’d be like.

“Would you rather be thrown into an anime or a reality tv show?” 

_ Uh well- _

“I don’t watch reality TV shows, so anime. I literally only watch anime anyways.” He chuckles.

Stephen hums and taps his pointer finger on the edge of his pocket. “Probably anime as well since cooler shit happens in it and reality tv is garbage.”

“Pff.” 

The two walk around a corner. Most of the streetlights are out making it even darker as they pass through. 

“Would you rather get stuck on a ski lift or stuck in an elevator?” Hosuh sighs, lips quirked upwards.

He hums, feet tapping in rhythm with his beat he’s tapping. “Probably a ski lift, I think it’s less likely to send me crashing down to my death.”

“Yeah, you can see your surroundings better in a ski lift too.”

They both arrive at his house.

“Well welcome to my house again I guess.”    
  



	7. By The Way, A New Point Of View

Hosuh unlocks the front door and walks inside.

“Hold up, I’m going to grab extra sheets and pillows.” He disappears down a hall.

Stephen watches from his awkward stand at the front door.

_I’m surprised he offered to let me crash here. He really will do anything to help someone else huh?_

The other returns with two pillows and a blanket. “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

_Wait seriously??_

“No way. It’s your house.”

“Yes, but your my guest.” The silver-haired male argues.

“A surprise one.” He crosses his arms.

“Fine, you can sleep on the couch, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Hosuh’s eyebrow raises, challenging him.

_Ha, bitch you thought._

“Actually, it’d be a better idea for you to sleep on the couch and me on the floor, because you weigh less so if you fall off in your sleep, there will be less damage overall.” He smirks.

That causes the other to pause, thinking about if that made sense. “Oh.”

He snatches the sheets and pillows from Hosuh. “No butts. Now I’m going to set up my royal throne on the floor.”

It causes a moment for Hosuh to realize what just happened. “Wait! But-”

“I said no butts.”

“Hmph.” The other pouts. “You should be getting special treatment as my guest, not sleeping on the floor.” He sighs and makes space on the floor for Stephen.

“Special treatment? I came here on short notice. Plus we’re friends I literally don’t care about the floor.” Stephen grins.

“I- Oh.. yeah!” He mumbles incoherently, walking back down the hall.

The purple-haired male chuckles.

_He really can’t take any attention of any sort._

With a small glance around, he notices three things:

  1. There’s three sketchbooks on the coffee table.

  2. There’s no recent signs of adults

  3. Baby picture of Hosuh?




That last one peeks his interest the most, so be goes to towards the mantle and sure enough, baby Hosuh.

He has black floofy hair with big sparkling blue eyes. In the picture, he’s wearing a pastel unicorn onesie.

_Huh. When I was this age I was already shooting at people with nerf guns. He was.. Wearing unicorn onesies. Obviously our childhoods were similar._

The other walks in from the hallway with more pillows and blankets. He throws them on the couch and glances at him. “What are you looking at?”

He comes closer and goes red. His hand grabs the picture and yeets it behind the couch. “NOPE!”

 _The_   _fuck_?

“Well ok then.”

And with that, Hosuh sighs in relief. “Okay, I still need to get some work done, but don't worry I shouldn’t be too loud. Good nigh-”

He interrupts. “AS IF I’M GOING TO BED HA FUNNY!”

A small laugh. “Heh. Okay well, I’m going to head to my computer. I still have at least five hours of work ahead of me.

_Wait- Nope. Stephen won’t allow this._

“Ok nope you’re not staying up late again, Stephen will not allow this.” He grabs his arm and yoinks him onto the couch.

“Wha-”

“Alright. Hosuh, you need a better sleeping schedule.”

Said boy rolls his eyes. “I get plenty of naps.”

_Wha- It’s called sleeping-_

“I- Hosuh you need actual sleep.” Stephen’s voice comes out stern as he sits on the floor.

The other glances at the hallway. “But.. I really should work a little more and-”

_Nope not having this. Not in my christian minecraft server._

“You’ll have time to work later, these times are meant for sleeping, especially on weekends when you don’t need to be up early for shit!”

With a pout, Hosuh sighs and lays on the couch. He stares at the ceiling. “I’m not tired.”

“I can literally see the bags under your eyes you aren’t fooling anyone.”

He grumbles. “Okay, well I can’t fall asleep. It takes me a while to fall asleep anyways.”

_Hmmm.._

“Well.. wanna talk about random shit until both of us are tired enough?”

_Ugh don’t get personal…_

“Okay..?”

Silence crickets through them.

Stephen clears his throat awkwardly. “Do you prefer cheetos or cheese balls?”

“Umm. Cheetos? I don’t know..” Hosuh hums.

_This is awkward.._

They sit in more silence until Hosuh fills the air with a question.

“If you could be anyone or anything, would you change to be someone different?” His voice cracks slightly as he asks it. Pain filtering through the crack. Whatever reasoning he had for asking, it’s personal.

_Well screw plans. That’s Dan’s thing._

Stephen frowns, “I don’t know.. well... yeah.”

Silence.

A whisper. “Why?”

“Well everyone is imperfect. Humans are naturally born to crave that perfection. So why wouldn’t I?” He tries to avoid his real reasoning.

Hosuh sighs. “It’s not just that. Sometimes it feels.. Ugh.. Why would you change? No perfect nonsense.  _Why?_ ”

A memory bites at his head. He ignores it. Ignores the yelling and the insults running in the back of his head.

“Sometimes. People wish that what was taken from them was returned. I just.. have a desire that, maybe if I was different, the past would be better..”

The other hums. “That’s exactly what I think.. Heh. Well your turn?”

_Hmm.. well we’re already getting personal…_

“Why are you.. well friendless?”

The silence lasts longer this time.

“Other kids thought I was weird because my parents sheltered me. I didn’t understand what they gossiped about or what they did until everyone already had friend groups. Everyone besides me. And then we graduated middle school, and went to high school. I felt like too much of an outcast to try. Everyone else went along with the idea that I didn’t want friends.” He whispers the last two sentences, heart hurt.

_A reminder.._

The world is constantly moving, yet no one truly knows what it’s like in another person’s shoes. In their point of view. It causes most to overlook pain or to make assumptions. Yet Hosuh seems to stand out in the world of grays.

An ocean in a world of endless land. It’s odd, he’s never thought someone could stand out so much in such a world.

“Hosuh.. I don’t click with many people, but I clicked with you. Hanging out with you, I always have such an amazing time. Sure Daniel is cool but.. there’s something special about you. I’m just.. really glad we’re friends.” He cringes at how sappy and emotional he sounds.

Sniff.

He glances up to see Hosuh tearing up. “I’m such a crybaby.”

“You’re experiencing life from a whole new perspective. I’d cry too. I mean who would want to ditch being  _Stephen_  for some drab nobody like Daniel.”

They lay in silence, sniffles from one, silence from the other.

“If you could live in any anime ever, which would you choose?” Hosuh sighs, trying to lighten to mood.

_I swear to god, that angel guess wasn’t far off._

“Hm.. that’s a hard one. For one, living in the world of Attack On Titan would be dope for getting to murder some ugly ass titans, but for another, I feel like My Neighbor Totoro would be a chill life.”

The silver-haired boy gives a breathy giggle. “I think I’d live in the world of Fairytail or One Piece.”

“Why?”

“Everyone is all about family being who you choose and about loving others. I’d never be alone.”

“True.”

“Would you rather only eat sweets for the rest of your life or spicy shit?”

The other hums, thinking. “I think spicy foods. They’re healthier, and I can’t handle  _that much_  sugar.” Hosuh grins at the thought.

_Sugar for that long definitely is a bad idea._

Stephen taps his chin and responds, “Spicy for me as well. If not I’d just be on a sugar high twenty four seven.”

The two both chuckle.

“What’s your love language?” Hosuh gives a small smile, eyes looking at the popcorn ceiling.

“Quality time. Dan once gave me this buzzfeed quiz and that’s what I got. It fits so I go with it.” He shrugs, his own eyes looking at the ceiling as well.

“Mine is quality time too. If my significant other isn’t my best friend then I wouldn’t feel comfortable with them.”

Silence.

“So what’s your opinion on certain minority’s like gays and shit?”

_For no reason in particular._

He receives a sigh. “I wish the term didn’t exist. I mean all those minority’s are human like everyone else so it’s stupid they aren’t fully treated as such.”

“It is really annoying.. everyone is created equal, yet a shit ton of the world can’t see it. It just makes me angry to know what some people have to deal with because of a thing they can’t control.” The words bubble from his mouth before he can stop them. It was risky to bring up a topic that is so personal to him, yet he wants to know. He wants to know if this friend will stay even once his mind and heart has been opened to view.

“Yeah.. um do you- are you apart of any certain minority’s?” Hosuh’s voice is quiet, slow as if he isn’t sure if he should continue.

More silence. 

_I made mistakes with this question.. Should I? There’s millions of ways it could go.._

A memory threatens to play in his head. He uses every ounce of pride and strength to push it away. To keep the past as the past forever. If all he’s ever wished for would be possible if he hadn’t said those damned words, should he say them again? A part of him takes control of his mouth, words forming.

_I want to let it go._

The next words come out at barely above a whisper. “Yes.. I am.”

Silence.

His stomach twists, his mind unsure of the other’s thoughts.

“Me too.”

_This is different from last time.. very different.._

“What.. What minority?”

The etching silence is shorter than before.

Hosuh’s voice is small, unsure. “I’m apart of the LGBTQ+ minority.”

_This is.._

A sense of relief fills his bones and soul. His heart thumping in pace with his thoughts.

_He’s like me._

“Hosuh..”

His mind races trying to think of the perfect way to word it. He lands on a simple response.

“I am too.”

This time, the silence lasts around 5 minutes. Both lose their heads in a mess of thoughts.

A fuzzy hope blossoms in Stephen’s heart.

_Does he know what it’s like? Is that why.. Does he know? Did he have a similar experience?_

Hosuh speaks first. “I- I’m.. I’m pansexual.. you?”

_Oh.. ?_

“I’m bi.”

A few seconds of pure nothing before he feels arms wrapping around him. He blinks once. Twice. And realizes Hosuh is hugging him.

_I know he doesn’t know but.._

A part of him lets go of the building strength. The memory isn’t surfaced anymore. His head isn’t dark or messy.

He wraps his arms around the other.

They stay like this for a minute or two before they move away and just sit there on the floor.

Even in the dark, Stephen can see the smile from the other.

“I’ve never met someone that had  _that_  in common with me.” The silver-haired male looks at him.

“Me neither.”

They sit in more silence, but this time it doesn’t hold any tension or bitterness.

After a while he feels a weight on his shoulder and sees Hosuh.

_Finally fell asleep huh?_

He lays his head on the other’s head.

Sleep carries him away before he knows it.

—

He feels consciousness coming back to him.

Hosuh’s eyes flicker open lazily.

_Huh? I thought I slept on the couch? And what’s that smell?_

With a quick glance, he looks around to evaluate his surroundings. All that goes down the drain however when he sees Stephen in his kitchen.

“What are you doing?” He stumbles into the kitchen to have his own question answered.

_Oh my god._

A gleeful joy fills him.

_He’s cooking!_

Yellow eggs sizzle in the pan.

Stephen glances at him. “Finally awake I see?”

_Wait what?_

“Huh? What time is it?” He leans against the counter.

“9:22 am.”

_Woah that’s my longest nap yet._

“Oh. Why didn’t you just wake me up? I wouldn’t have minded.” He yawns and stretches his arms, still feeling drowsy from waking up.

“‘Cause you needed the rest, duh.” The other rolls his eyes and turns off the stove. “Where do you keep plates?”

Hosuh points to the correct cabinet. His head moves to the many memories of cooking with Ann. 

They usually don’t measure and estimate a lot when cooking together, but it makes the whole thing even more fun.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a plate being shoved in his face.

“Hope it isn’t disgusting.” The purple-haired male grins.

_Pfft._

Taking the plate, he hums. “Do you cook often?”

“Sometimes, but I’m not like a master or anything.” Stephen shrugs, shoving eggs in his mouth. When he finishes and swallows. “No one in my household can really cook.”

Hosuh takes a bite of his own eggs and smiles. “These are good!”

He grins wider when he the taste kicks in fully. “Reminds me of when me and Ann cook together.”

The other raises an eyebrow. “Who’s Ann?”

The silver-haired male gestures lazily towards his right. “She’s my only other friend, lives in the house next to mine.”

Stephen nods. “Ah, that’s cool that she’s nextdoor.”

_Heh.. yeah._

“Mhm. Though she’s busy a lot.”

“That’s unfortunate, you do get to see her sometimes though?” He walks over to the sink and washes his plate.

“Yeah. Usually I see her on weekends.”

The other hums. “That’s cool. You said you cook together?”

“Yeah. Usually things like cupcakes and cookies. Sometimes we make cornbread or bean dip. It depends on what we both are hungry for.” He washes his own plate.

_I wonder.._

“Hey do you wanna do some cooking today?”

A massive smile grows on his face.

“YES!”


	8. By The Way, Girlfriends And Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! So heads up, I'm gonna do this lil thing where you guys pick a specific scene from the fic so far and I'll draw it (I'm not Picasso tho)! Anyways, if you guys wanna vote/suggest a scene to be drawn, comment the chapter and the scene!  
> (Ex: Chapter 1, Stephen dragging Hosuh through the party) 
> 
> Think of this as a bit of a gift or something for the AMAZING support on this fic so far!   
> Anyways, enjoy this mess of a chapter

Stephen’s lips quirk upward.

_ I didn’t know he liked cooking with other people so much. _

“What do you want to make?”

The other taps his chin, smile still in place. “I mean I recently saw this cool five ingredient fish cake that looks really good.”

_ Fish cake? Huh didn’t expect that. _

“Sure.”

The pair get out different ingredients and equipment.

Hosuh preps the pan while Stephen chops up the salmon.

“What are the other ingredients?”

_ This feels so random. _

The other quickly grabs items from his fridge, placing them on the counter.

“Ginger, Lemongrass, Coriander, and Chilli jam.”

_ Wha-  _

“Going to be real with you, I don’t know what half of those are.”

The silver-haired male simply smiles, encouragingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out if you need it!”

So they continue.

Mixing the cut ingredients together into cakes before letting them sizzle and cook on the pan, it’s all over before they know it.

“And… Done!”

The two both take their separate portions and sit down in the living room.

Silence clicks in their heads and in the air for the first few minutes. Both are just eating their newly made food.

_ This feels oddly random still.. yet it also almost feels natural. _

How come it feels so natural if it’s so different from his usual ‘lifestyle?’ It’s as if the universe is trying to tell him something. Like it’s hanging a little note with his existence, but he keeps missing when he reaches for it. As if it’s getting teased into reach before being pulled back snidely. 

_ Why is all this so hard to figure out? _

“Is something wrong?” Hosuh taps his shoulder. “You’ve been staring at your empty plate for at least five minutes.”

“Must’ve gotten lost in thought.” He sighs, leaning back to look at the ceiling.

“Something on your mind?” The other questions.

“Nothing important.” Stephen groans and glances at Hosuh.

Said boy smiles, yet it’s tinged with uncertainty and almost.. sadness?

“Of course, sorry! You’re probably still not very comfortable talking to me about stuff, I get it. Sorry for asking!” He waves his hands apologetically.

_ Wait- oh crap. _

“As if. I’d tell you if I knew how to word it properly, but nothing is coming to my head right.”

That causes a chuckle to rise from Hosuh.

“Is it like one of those things, that for some reason your brain can’t comprehend yet your gut and heart don’t seem confused?” He taps his fingers on his knee.

“Yeah, like my brain hasn’t caught up yet lol.” 

_ Oh my god Stephen what are you saying?! Who says ‘lol’ aloud anymore, keep up with the times. _

The other nods, seemingly understanding everything. “I get that. I’m pretty sure everyone feels that way about stuff sometimes.”

The two share a glance. 

_ I just wish he’d get out of my thoughts.. my head.  _

_ Why is it that even though we barely know each other.. well haven’t known each other very long.. _

_ “Why is it that I can’t stop thinking about you?” _

“What?!” 

_ Wait what- oH CRAP! Fuck shit fUcK _

“Uhhhhhhhh…”

The embarrassment on Stephen’s face is loud and clear with cherry red cheeks that he quickly fights. Thanks to years of practice, it tones down to a light pink. It’s still noticeable as fuck, but at least he can attempt to retain some of his pride and dignity.

“W-What did you mean by that?” 

Stephen glances at the other. Thankfully it seems he isn’t the only one filled to the brim in embarrassment. Hosuh’s face is bright red, his eyes avoiding the others.

_ Of course he won’t look at you! He can barely take minuscule compliments. _

“I’ve just got someone on my mind.. YEAH!” He clears his throat awkwardly. “I was um thinking of my..” His mind races for a easy fill in the blank he could lie about. “Girlfriend.”

_ Really? Out of everything you could have said you choose that? Well done, gold star. _

If he was alone, he’d slap a hand over his face in shame.

_ I don’t even do relationships, how is that the first thing I come up with?! _

Hosuh slowly replies. “Oh..? I didn’t know you had a girlfriend? So you were thinking about her? Is that the thing causing you to feel.. off?”

“Um yeah! Totally.. She moved away a while ago.” He tries to calm his rapid heartbeat and thoughts.

_ What am I DOING!? _

The silver-haired male nods. “Well maybe you should talk to..” He pauses. “What’s her name?”

_ Fuck. _

“Faith!” The purple-haired male blurts. He wants to punch a wall. How is it he’s managing to fall deeper in this deep, dark, fucking shitty ass hole?

“Oh that’s a pretty name. Well like I was saying, you should maybe talk to Faith?” 

_ Yeah I would. If she FUCKING EXISTED! _

Silence echoes in the room. 

_ I really messed this up didn’t I? Couldn’t I have thought of ANYTHING else?! _

“So I’m guessing you’re going to be leaving?” Hosuh mumbles.

_ Hu- _

The mess of shame and blood pumping stress pauses, being replaced with a confusion. 

“Oh uh… I can if you want me to?”

_ Guess even he has his limits? _

The other’s eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically. “N-No! I just thought- Ann said that silence can also be a social queue for the end of the interaction and- I mean I thought-“

“No no no. I just go silent when I’m processing things..”

“Oh.” Hosuh sighs, relieved. “Okay.. sorry I guess I misread the situation..” He bites his lip, avoiding eye contact in a small bubble of embarrassment.

“It’s fine.”

_ Hmm.. _

“So um.. is there anything else you want to do?”

_ Is it weird that I want to watch him do his animation thing? _

_ Eh.. It already hit rock bottom earlier. Can only get better from here. _

“You said you had some animating thing to work on, right? Mind if I… watch?”

Hosuh plays with his fingers, looking nervous. “I mean- I don’t know if you’d like that. It can be slow and I-I make a lot of mistakes..”

“Hey I’ve seen your art! I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t intrigued by the process.” Stephen feels his heart clenching in hope.

_ Why am I hopeful..? _

The silver-haired male’s blue eyes sparkle with joy. “O-Okay! Um.. don’t mind my office- It’s kinda messy.”

The pair stand up from the couch and pitter patter their feet over to the hallway. As they walk past a door or two, Stephen frowns at the empty walls.

_ Why’d they have a baby picture in the living room yet no pictures here?  _

He notices a small hole. Chipped paint surrounds it. It looks as if a picture used to be there, but got torn down in a frantic way.

_ That’s.. odd. _

The other opens a door and gestures to walk inside. “Again, it’s messy, but you can sit down on the chair near the wall.

“Alright.”

He sits down and watches as Hosuh sits down in a chair near him, facing the computer.

The silence continues. A routine of clicks and stares. 

One boy sketching, lining, shading and saving. Repeat.

The other boy just watching, eyes glued to the scene.

_ I’ve never seen him this focused before. _

He watches each stroke, amazed by it. However he’s brought from his staring by a sound.

A break in the silence Hosuh hasn’t seemed to catch yet.

_ Is that.. is he?? _

Deciding to tap the other’s shoulder, he leans forward to complete the action. 

“Huh? What’s up?” Hosuh asks, turning around to face him.

_ How do I tell him without him getting embarrassed? I know he’ll get embarrassed once I tell him he was singing. Even if it was quiet. _

“Um… well uh...”

“Are you okay Stephen? You’re having trouble speaking more than usual..” 

_ Ugh! Welp I’ll just go for it. _

With a sigh, his lips move to form words. “Your singing is really cool.” It comes out faster than he anticipated.

“Wha- I..?” It takes a minute for the other to process. “OH MY GOD! I’m so sorry- I forget I have a tendency to do that when I’m working..” He scratches the back of his neck, nervous energy vibrating from him.

“No! I mean uh... don’t apologize it was really cool, I can’t sing for shit.” Well unless you want broken voice cracks. Though he supposes it comes in handy for annoying Daniel, and that is much more important to him then sounding like some pop star.

“O-Oh.. thanks.” 

The earlier routine continues. This time though, a quiet voice can be heard. 

He doesn’t recognize any of the songs.. until-

“Was that the Attack on Titans intro song?” His lips quirk up into a grin.

“Heh yeah. I’ve been on an action anime binge lately. Though I didn’t expect to end up rewatching Attack on Titan, but I did.” Hosuh laughs to himself, smile calm and free. It isn’t filled with nervous energy or scared weights.

“It’s a really good anime.”

_ Though, it definitely has the unnecessary screaming trope. _

“Mhm.”

 

—

 

Hosuh smiles brightly.

_ Finally done, what a good feeling. _

He plays the animation fully, checking for any errors. 

Hot air hits his neck. It tickles his head.

“H-Hey!” 

Stephen raises an eyebrow, hovering over him to watch the finished product.

“What? I wanted a closer look at the masterpiece.” He smirks.

_ I mean I wouldn’t call it that.. _

“Oh.. well, thank you.. Just warn me next time?” He laughs awkwardly, as Stephen still hasn’t moved and his resistance to the tingling through his chest and head is becoming harder.

The other narrows his eyes. “I prefer sneak attacks.”

_ Of course you do. _

The urge to laugh becoming too strong, he simply tightly smiles and nods.

_ Please just move out of my bubble! _

Hosuh scoots his chair away from Stephen. The tight smile being released when the other isn’t in his bubble anymore.

A sigh of relief echoes from his throat.

_ Finally. Felt like I was going to explode. _

The purple-haired male raises an eyebrow again. “What’s wrong?”

_ Huh? _

This time it’s his turn to be confused. “What do you mean?”

“Was I was making you uncomfortable? I tend to get into others business, sorry.”

_ Oh- _

“Nono! I just- your breath was tickling me cause you were so close- and I couldn’t hold it much longer so I moved away! You don’t make me uncomfortable, I- don’t worry you’re fine!” He smiles, trying to show that the other did nothing wrong.

A wild smirk appears on the others face, “I see.” 

_ Wait-  _

Stephen casually strolls back over, closing the newly added distance. He gets right up in the silver-haired male’s face and reaches his hands under the others arms.

_ WAIT WHAT- NO _

_ “HAHAHA!”  _ Hosuh bursts out into a fit of giggles, snorts, chuckling, and more. He laughs, eyes squeezed shut. 

“ST- HAHA- STEPHEN! S-HAHA-TOPP!”

Said boy continues smirking, amused. “You brought this upon yourself Hosuh.”

_ How- Wowwww _

“H-HAHA-HOW?!” He wheezes between his giggling. Absentmindedly, he clutches his stomach. 

“Never tell Stephen your weaknesses!”

Snorting loudly at the comment and out of uncontrollable laughter, he tries to glare. “HAHAHA- LET- HA- ME GO!” He laughs after ruining the point of glaring. He flails his arms, trying to whack Stephen away.

Instead the other whistles innocently. “Eh I don’t know about that.”

Wheezing a full sentence through the laughter, Hosuh screams, still flailing. “STEPHEN, LEMME GOOO!” His cheeks almost start to hurt because of the immense smiling and laughter.

“Fine, fine.”

The tickling stops. 

Hosuh gasps for air, happy to be freed. He frowns and glares at the other. “That was uncalled for!” He pouts, crossing his arms. 

A shrug. “But it was fun.”

_ Heh. For you. _

He grumbles. “Uhuh. Well now I’m not laughing for a month. I need a break.”

“Aw, but I have so many dick jokes!”

The comment makes Hosuh chuckle then immediately frown. “DARN IT!”

This causes Stephen to burst into laughter. “I’m on a roll today!”

“Oh ha ha, Mr. Comedian.”

The purple-haired male grins, bowing. “Thank you I’ll be here all week- I mean for today!”

The pair smiles, going back and forth in lighthearted conversation. 


	9. By The Way, He Thinks A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!

Hosuh stands awkwardly, grin in place. He watches the other silently.

Stephen groans as he slips on his sneakers. “Well, It’s late. I’ll see you later.”

The silence is almost unbearably awkward. Hosuh sighs, smile small.

“Yeah. See ya.”

And with that Stephen walks out and is on his own.

His fingers curl around his phone as he dials one of the few numbers on his phone. It only take about two seconds for the other to pick up. 

“Hey Stephen what’s up?” Daniel’s joyful voice plays from the phone.

“Daniel get the fuck over here and pick me up.” The purple-haired male growls.

_Does he even remember how he ditched me at the theater??_

He hears Daniel let out a chuckle. “Where are you?”

“I’m. near. Hosuh’s. House.” Bitterness escapes after every word.

_I don’t have enough energy to deal with his bullshit, I swear to god._

“Ohh~ Hosuh’s house huh? I guess you guys went home together?” Amusement drips from his voice.

“You left me stranded at the movies with no ride back. He offered for me to stay the damn night, now fucking come get me.” Stephen wishes Daniel was there right now so he could slap the ever living daylights out of him.

“Alright alright, send me the address. I’m on my way dude.” The call ends, leaving him in silence.

_Ugh what even happened. I feel like I just did more in the past 24 hours than I have in my entire life._

His thoughts bundle together, each one becoming impossible to think over. It makes his mind feel a tad dizzy, everything too much for him to comprehend. Yet a part of him just feels oddly happy. Happy about his new friendship. Even more oddly happy over the previous 24 hours.

Why is this happening? Why does it feel like he almost can’t control whether or not he gets closer to Hosuh? It’s as if he’s a puppet being moved along. He doesn’t know why he can’t stop himself from spending more and more time with the other. He’s already done so many ‘Not Stephen’ things from the beginning. So many of his own rules have been broken for someone he only recently met. And he can’t figure out why.

“If you keep staring at the sidewalk like that, I’ll blow it up to get your attention.” Daniel’s voice filters through the air.

Stephen glances up to see Daniel’s car pulled up next to him.

_I must’ve been so lost in thought I didn’t notice the car._

“I’d like to see you try.”

The purple-haired boy hops into the passenger’s seat.

Air rushes against his face as they drive off.

Daniel gives a quick glance at the other. “Seriously though, is something up dude?”

_I wish I knew._

A sigh rattles his throat. Everything used to be so simple. Now he feels like he’s having some shitty existential crisis. “No.”

Silence. Until a sigh comes from the other.

“If you say so.”

Daniel makes no further questions during the long ride.

—

The ride of silence is unusual for them. They’re always talking about some random shit or some current meme. Never silence. The silence is filled with tense, awkwardness. Both boys know what caused it, but neither wants to address the matter.

Stephen has a strong feeling that the silence will only be fixed by him mentioning the obvious unanswered question from the other.

_He wants to know what’s bugging me.._

With a sigh, he opens the side door and climbs out. “I’ll talk to you later, see ya.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” The sound of a roaring engine fills the air before he hears Daniel drive off.

_Left by myself again.. I’m starting to sense a pattern._

He sighs and walks up the steps to his house, each step feels heavy with the tense state of his mind.

When he opens the door he sees Spencer laying on the couch.

“Finally came home, huh?” The other’s voice is layered lightly in amusement.

Stephen kicks off his shoes. “Yes.” He sighs and runs a hand through his fluff of hair.

_Today has been exhausting. Too much social activity._

Spencer pats the spot next to him on the couch. “C’mere, I wanna talk to you for a sec.”

_Damnit._

The purple-haired male flops onto the couch, laying his head back. “What.”

“Who were you staying with last night? I know it wasn’t Daniel and last I knew you don’t hang out with anybody else outside of school.” His tone becomes serious.

“A person I met that was as cool as Daniel. Daniel ditched me at the movies two hours away from here so he offered me to stay at his place only a few minutes off.” Stephen frowns thinking of the question still riddling his mind from earlier. The one that he’d accidentally asked partially aloud and made a mess of.

The other hums for a moment. “You made a new friend? Who’s this ‘mystery boy’ you met?” A small smirk grows in place.

“Why do you care? His name’s Hosuh and we share a class.” Stephen raises his eyebrow, mouth a thin line.

“I’m your uncle, I like to know what’s going on with you lately. Plus it’s rare for you to hang out with anyone new. Did you meet him in class or somewhere else?” Spencer’s eyes shine with pure curiosity.

A lie slips off his tongue before he can even think about it. “School, during lunch.”

His uncle gives a mere unimpressed gaze. “I suppose you didn’t meet him at any of the parties you’ve snuck out to a month ago? Or at one I haven’t caught yet?”

_How the fuck- damn it how can he see through every fucking thing I do like that.._

A short minute or two ticks by. Eventually, Stephen gives up and lets out a breath before speaking.

“A damn party.” He groans.

“Aha! You can’t hide stuff from me you lil’ troublemaker.” Spencer grins before softening. “So, you and Hosuh are good friends?”

“Yes.” His eyes move to stare at the floor.

_I wish I’d know why I even did all that shit for a stranger before though. I’m never usually like that. Or like how I was last night.._

“Is something up kiddo? You’re staring awfully intensely at the floor. What’s on your mind?” He feels the other’s blue eyes locked onto the side of his face.

It takes a moment for Stephen to find the right way to reply. His hand shakes, every part of him confused and feeling weak for it.

“Nothing.”

“Stephen. I know you’re lying. It’s not good to bottle that stuff up. It’ll eat you up inside. C’mon, I know I’m not anything close to your actual parent, but I’m here for you. Okay?” The blonde-haired man’s eyebrows down turn. He sighs, the breath heavy with tension.

_I.. Maybe I should tell someone. But what if that makes things worse? I can probably figure it on my own right? Who am I kidding, I really am going nuts trying to think this through._

_Heh. Nuts._

He breathes in deeply before slowly forming words. “I don’t know I just get this weird feeling whenever I’m with Hosuh, but it’s a.. nice feeling? I have no clue what it is.” His voice picks up. “And when I met him, I did stuff I don’t usually do for strangers. It’s like I couldn’t control how I acted.”

Silence.

The emptiness and lack of response bites at Stephen’s side. He begins to regret responding at all.

But then Spencer replies.

“Sometimes..” He pauses. “You know, when I met Nikola, I acted so stupidly. I felt as if I didn’t have a slight sense of reason for how I acted, yet I kept acting the same way. Eventually, I let it go and it took a while.. but I think I know why.”

His lips purse, eyes foggy. It looks like he’s nearly lost in his head. “Sometimes, there’s someone that’s meant to be in your life. So much so, that you’re instincts and heart work their hardest to keep that person close.”

Spencer sighs and smiles, grin sincere and reassuring. “I think Hosuh was meant to become your friend. So whatever confusion and intense decoding your doing right now. Pause. Take a break and just let it go. For now, just keep your new friend close and don’t let go. It’s better to just take a break sometimes kiddo.” Spencer glances at his hands for a moment before looking back at Stephen.

_Meant to be in my life, huh?_

“Thanks..” Stephen sighs and moves to leave to his room.

“And Stephen?”

Said boy glances back. “Yes?”

The other gives him a soleful look. “I’m proud of you, I know it’s been a rough year and..” He pauses. “I’m glad you’re making more friends.”

_Huh. It’s already been a year? God, time really flies._

His heart beats patternly in his chest. His head leaps at the memories slightly surfacing. He pushes them away for later. A small smile appears on his face.

_It’s nice to be gone from those horrible people._

With an unsure hum, he lets a few words flicker off his tongue.

“Things are better and I found better people to hang out with.” His statement feels like more of a speech to himself. That his life is better now. Even though he knows that the past still has its own horrid way of showing up when it’s not wanted. He thinks about the constant nights he used to spend feeling weak. How he built up a set of rules. Of keeping his past from other people. It worked in the end. He slowly forgot. Yet, it still seeps through the cracks sometimes.

The only response he gets is a nod and a smile, so he takes his leave. Stephen retreats to his room, the walls dark and the layout nothing like Hosuhs.

That boy. He thinks of the night before. He’s never been this  _personal_ with someone. Even Daniel only found out he’s bi originally cause of a joke. And that was years after they met. He only met Hosuh  _a little over month ago._

He flops onto his bed. He runs a hand down his face, groaning.

_What is going on with me? Why do I act one way and then act the other? Ugh.._

He pulls out his phone.

_‘Hold him close..’ Maybe.._

His fingers type slowly. Their previous messages thin.

**_To: Hosuh_ **

_8:49 PM_

**Me: Hey.. not sure if youre online but i wanted to say hi ig**

It only takes a few seconds before a response appears on his screen.

**Hosuh: Hi! I’m not really doing anything soo**

_Go figures._

**Me: ah. i just got kinda bored i guess**

He decides to not mention his conversation with Spencer.  _Obviously._

**Hosuh: So you’re messaging me? I thought you’d need a break from me after all the activity today and yesterday? Daniel getting on your nerves or something?**

A little amusement fills him at that comment.

**Me: tbh yea he can be a dickwad sometimes but ill get over it**

The reply is instant.

**Hosuh: Ahh. Well is there anything in specific you want to talk about or something?**

Stephen thinks over it for a moment, before shrugging to himself.

**Me: dunno maybe just random things**

**Hosuh: Well hmm**

**Hosuh: If you were in a fantasy game, what would your player be like?**

He grins.

**Me: id be a necromancer**

**Hosuh: Why that? Just have a desire to be able to control dead people?**

**Me: correct**

**Hosuh: Well i suppose it suits you in a weird way**

**Me: yea**

**Me: so what would you be**

**Hosuh: Oh I'm always a healer**

**Hosuh: Sometimes a support wizard, but usually i stick to the healer role**

**Me: how come**

**Hosuh: I dont like killing people and usually healers don’t have to kill anyone**

**Me: understandable**

**Me: if you were stuck in a jigsaw trap what would you do**

**Hosuh: Try and survive?**

**Me: well yeah but what lengths would you go to**

**Me: they look easy to escape to me at least some of them but most people pussy out**

**Hosuh: well i’d do whatever to get out of that place, but I wouldn’t go against my morales or harm anybody. You?**

**Me: id stop at nothing to get out. saw your arm off? right away sir!**

**Me: ive never had to kill anyone so i dont know if i would do that but yea**

**Hosuh: lol not surprised. If you were stuck on an abandoned island and you could take three people and three items, what would you take?**

_People. Hosuh? Stop it, don’t think about that. Sure he’s different.. Much different then he’s used to for friendship. BUt it doesn’t matter. Don’t get attached._

**Me: ok well**

**Me: probably daniel, you and uh i honestly dont know a third person i could stand**

**Me: for items probably a large ass food/water container, shit ton of fire starters, and a radio idk**

**Hosuh: yeah and I’d probably bring you, Ann, and Daniel since I don’t know anyone else**

**Hosuh: Item wise, I’d probably swap out the radio for a survival book, but i agree on the first two**

**Me: mhm**

And the pair fall into a back and forth conversation.

 

_(AN: BOOM ART (ALSO BE AWARE IM NOT PICASSO =_

     

(Ch1, Them walking to Stephen's car)

I did doodles for the other suggestions:

     

(Ch8, Them cooking)

     

(Ch8, Hosuh being tickled)

     

(Ch4, Stephen checking in with Hosuh)

Thanks again for all the support!


	10. By The Way, They Piss Off Dan A Few Times

Hosuh opens his locker with a click. As he shoves his bag inside, he thinks of what today might bring.

_I wonder if I’ll see Stephen? Wait of course I will he’s in my class-_

He closes his locker carefully before walking down the hall towards his first class. His feet tap lightly, unheard in the noise of the buzzing hallway.

_There’s too many people.._

Tension builds in his shoulders. He hugs his binder tighter, becoming as small as you can when walking through a crowded hallway.

_Daniel invited me to sit with them at lunch, maybe I should go? It would be better than being alone on the bleachers.._

Even while walking through the hallway, thick as molasses, a smile smile sprouts on his face. It’s a good feeling. Friendship. He feels as if he’s been given a gift. He supposes it could be perceived that way.

A gift named Stephen.

Before he could even step into his classroom, he feels something grab his shoulder and pull him swiftly into the bathroom.

“Huh?” His eyes dash around before landing on Ethan and Rick.

_Oh god, please keep my lunch safe._

The taller of the two, Rick, smirks. His lips curve in a conniving way that reminds Hosuh of the Cheshire Cat.

“We didn’t appreciate your grape haired buddy stepping in last week.” He cocks his fists, wiping invisible sweat from his jaw.

Hosuh stumbles on his words, worried for what trouble the two will bring him in return for what happened. “I-I.. sorry, I-.. I didn’t know he was going to s-stop you guys..?”

Ethan ‘tsks’ and spits at him, the silver-haired male backs up to avoid the substance.

“You’re gonna pay for it either way pal.”

He moves forward and grabs the wool of Hosuh’s sweater. A small thud echoes in the bathroom as his backpack falls onto the ground.

_Why why why why.._

Ethan shoves him against a stall door and he falls through, his head slamming onto the toilet edge. A rush of pain pumps through his head.

Everything hurts, his eyes squeezing shut. Darkness slowly takes him away, consciousness drifting. The vague sound of footsteps echoing away is all he hears before nothingness.

—

“Hello? Hello!?” A voice is the first thing he hears.

It’s faint and reminds him that he’s still here. His mind rushes with pain and his body feels sore all over. His eyes flicker open lightly and he is faced with a stranger.

The guy has black spikey hair and tanned skin. Square glasses lay on the boy’s nose.

“Are you okay? I’m guessing this is your backpack?” He holds up a familiar bag.

A shaky breath is the only response he gives for a moment.

_What happened?_

Memories flicker confusingly through his head. He sighs when he remembers.

_No wonder my head hurts._

He glances at the stranger again. His voice comes out faint. “Yeah.”

The other sighs in relief. “What the heck even happened- how?”

Hosuh stumbles, moving to his feet. He feels slightly dizzy, but nothing too bad. He might’ve even lucked out and maybe won't have a minor concussion. His eyes squeeze shut. He bites his lip tightly, trying to endure the sore pain.

“Do you need to go to the nurse?” The stranger places a hand on his shoulder, helping him walk.

“I- I don’t t-think so, I’ll be f..ine” He waves away the other’s support and grabs his bag.

“But-”

Walking slowly, Hosuh holds up a hand. “I’m fine.. Thanks.. Though.” He walks out of the bathroom and glances at the clock. It’s halfway through second period.

_I guess I can get a hall pass. Time to pretend I was late._

He moves slowly, the empty halls making him feel a little more at ease. His heart thumps. He listens to it, pressing two fingers to his neck. His pulse moves routinely.

_I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay._

As he walks he passes the gym. His eyes glance through the windows on the doors and he freezes. A purple head stands out among the others.

_Stephen._

Hosuh stares through the door watching the warmups. The other moves quickly, looking lively each second. During one of the exercises, he grins as Stephen flips off someone.

_Of course._

His eyes lock with red. Flaming red. It burns like lava burns the earth and he feels himself get caught off guard by it.

_Oh crap-_

Not for long however, as he moves away and finishes his trip to the office.

—

Stephen walks into the cafeteria and feels his eyes widen in surprise.

There standing aimlessly, is a quite familiar head of silver.

_Hosuh._

“Hey Hosuh! Over here!”

Said boy turns and smiles when he sees Stephen. He moves through the chaos and stops in front of the purple-haired male.

“Thank god, I don’t know where you guys sit and I didn’t want to stay in the crowd much longer.” He smiles tiredly and runs a hand through his bangs.

The pair move towards the corner of the cafeteria.

_Why is Hosuh here?_

“So what brings you to the cafeteria?”

The other’s eyes widen and he glances to the side, scratching his cheek with a single finger in nervousness. “Oh- I well, Dan said Saturday that I could join you guys for lunch and I thought- Should I go?” He begins to talk faster, looking more and more nervous. “It  _was_ Dan who invited me not you and- I’m sorry I can’t believe I was so inconsiderate-”

Stephen holds up a finger, sliding into his seat. “Stop rambling, you’re always welcome to sit with us.”

Hosuh pauses, before his face melts into a small smile. “Okay, cool.” He looks at the table awkwardly, still standing.

“What are you waiting for? Sit down.” An eyebrow raise.

The silver-haired male jumps slightly and nods, biting his lip. “Um.. where? Do you guys just sit wherever or do you have specific spots? I..”

The purple-haired male rolls his eyes, his lips quirking upwards slightly. “You can sit next to me if you want.”

“O-Oh.. Okay!” Hosuh slides into the spot next to Stephen. They sit in silence until Dan shows up and sits down.

Dan’s eyes widen as he sits. “Woah, hey Hosuh! Took up my offer?”

“Yeah.” He smiles.

The green-haired male leans over and lowers his voice. “I see he’s sitting next to you~” Amusement and coyness tinges his voice as he whispers.

Stephen growls and whispers back, “Shut the fuck up Daniel, no one asked you.”

Said boy shrugs, leaning back. “Sheesh, so violent.” He grins.

James slides into the spot next to Dan. “What’s up?” His eyes lock on Hosuh. “Oh? Who’s this?”

Dan whispers something to him and he grins looking at Stephen. “I see! Hey Hosuh, I’m James.”

Hosuh looks around. “Oh, uh hi!”

Stephen groans, looking at Dan. “Stop whispering about shit and talk to the group pussy.”

The other rolls his eyes and grins. “So guess what game I got yesterday?”

James raises an eyebrow as Hosuh fiddles with his fingers silently.

The purple-haired male groans. “What game?” His eyes leave Dan and glance at Hosuh. Said boy looks up and meets his eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, both losing themselves in shades of blue and red. Stephen gulps slowly, his heart thumping faster in his chest. He doesn’t know what’s happening. A warmth plays in his chest as he stares into an ocean of blue. He hastily looks away. Thump. Thump thump. His heart races. He shakes his head slightly, pushing away whatever feeling he just experienced.

“-And so I thought it’d be fun to get together and-” Dan’s voice finally breaks the silence that Stephen heard.

“Get together for what?”

Dan gawks, looking slightly offended in a dramatic way. “Were you not listening? I was talking to you and Hosuh.”

“No not really, you’re boring.” He smirks.

“Hosuh?” Dan looks at the other boy with a jokingly, pleading stare.

“Um.. games?” Hosuh cocks his head to the side, sounding as if he’s guessing.

With a sigh, Dan runs a hand down his face. “I was saying how I got the newest RPG Dungeon Adventure game. I suggested us all hanging out after school at my house to play some.”

“Well it’s not like I’m doing shit so.”

James finally tunes into the conversation. “Oh I’m gonna be playing Paper Mario with Adam so no thanks.”

Hosuh smiles brightly, looking to the side. “That sounds fun.”

Dan grins, satisfied. “Awesome, I’d offer to drive you two, but my car is filled with boxes.” He had mentioned to Stephen a few days ago that he would be helping his cousin move, so the boxes don’t surprise him. That much.

“All good, I can drive myself.” He hums. Spencer lets him borrow his car to get to school since he doesn’t need it until later at night for work.

The silver-haired male squirms in his seat. “Um, Dan, how far is your house from the school?”

“Uh, probably about 10 miles from school, why?”

Hosuh mumbles to himself, but Stephen catches the words, “Two hours..”

“I can drive you Hosuh since my car can actually fit more than one person  _Daniel_.”

Said boy shrugs innocently. “Not my fault my cousin’s roommate is a messy dude and my cousin needed me to hold some of her stuff for a few days.”

Stephen ‘tsks’ and glances at Hosuh. Said boy bites his lip in silence, staring intensely at his hands which are currently placed neatly on his thighs. The other looks so lost and it’s almost as if he isn’t even there mentally.

He bumps his shoulder, “Hey, you okay?”

The other jumps slightly, breath quickening before he glances and sees Stephen. Then he takes a deep breath and looks to the side. “I-I, uh, yeah.. I just- I thought, uh, I thought I saw Rick and Ethan.. Sorry.”

_Ethan and Rick?_

A slight natural instinct peaks in him. He furrows his eyebrows, pursing his lips. “What did they do?”

Hosuh frowns, waving his hands frantically. “T-They didn’t- I- They didn’t do anything! I-I well…” He looks down, biting his lip. His eyes glisten with worry and fear. It makes Stephen feel sick. Especially the shininess there that makes him wonder if Hosuh is holding in tears.

“They just haven’t done anything even though last week I didn’t give them my homework and I’m worried if they are.. Um planning something..” He swallows slowly, squirming in his seat.

“They did something. I know it.” He feels anger rush through him. It twists in his gut making him feel a bit protective and pissed.

The silver-haired male’s eyes widen. “I- No they didn’t!” He laughs awkwardly. Fiddling with his fingers, he squirms more in his seat. He looks up at Dan and James engrossed in a conversation about how to survive a kidnapping by eating mayonnaise by itself. He then looks to the side, looking uncomfortable.

Stephen grabs his hand and stands up, not even bothering to say a word to the other two. He heads out the door to the track and stops at the bleachers. He turns to look at Hosuh.

“We’re alone now. What did they do?”

Hosuh hugs himself, sitting down on the bleachers. “They didn’t do anything..”

He rolls his eyes, sitting beside the other boy. “You can be honest with me, even if they were planning something you wouldn’t be that antsy around us.”

The other sighs, eyes refusing to meet Stephen’s. “They just pulled me into the bathroom before first period.. And well they um- sort of threw me against a stall and I, er, I hit my head on the toilet seat and passed out.. Some guy woke me up halfway through second period..”

Stephen stares at him blankly, his mind refusing to comprehend what he just heard. “They did what now?”

“Um.. They threw me against a stall and I hit my head on a toilet seat?” Hosuh fiddles his thumbs, glancing at the purple-haired male for a total of two seconds before looking at the ground again.

_Fuck no. FUCKING NO-_

“What the fuck! Are you okay? Hold up turn the fuck around. What the fuck. What the fuck!” His fists tighten into balls, gritting his teeth. He swears like a sailor, speaking a little too loudly. He stands up and paces around, looking back and forth at the school building and then at the other.

Hosuh looks up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “Um, I’m fine- You don’t need to worry..” He smiles shyly.

“Are you sure..? Do you need a doctor or something? It’s a head injury it could be serious-” He drops to his knees and looks at Hosuh closely.

Said boy squirms nervously under his stare, cheeks growing red. His bangs fall in his face.

Stephen tucks the hair behind his ear and looks over Hosuh, checking for marks of injury. The other holds his breath, not meeting the others eyes. He instead stares at his feet, looking uncomfortable and nervous.

After finding no bruises on the front of his face, Stephen simply instructs, “Turn around.”

With a nervous squeak, Hosuh nods and turns around so his back is facing Stephen. “I-um-”

Before the other can speak, Stephen reaches forward and gently tugs out the hair tie in Hosuh’s hair.

“Wai- Stephen-”

He holds up a finger, his arm held to the side so Hosuh can see it in the corner of his vision. “Gonna try and see if there’s any major damage.”

His fingers brush through strands, looking at the skin underneath for any bruises or small cuts. The soft hair tickles his fingers and he clears his throat, ignoring it.

Hosuh squirms even more, his feet tapping anxiously. Stephen notices that the tips of his ears are pink.

When he checks around the top left of the back of his head, he sees a medium bruise.

“There’s bruising, but I can’t tell if it’s serious or not..” He presses lightly on the bruise resulting in Hosuh shrinking on himself.

“That hurts..”

_That’s bad… He must’ve taken most of the impact there._

He purses his lips. “I’m taking you to the nurse, she’ll know more.” His fingers unconsciously wrap around the others.

Moving away from the bleachers, Hosuh stretches his free arm and grabs his hair tie, pulling his hair into a ponytail again.

“I really don’t need the nurse Stephen-”

“Shush, you do.” He glances at the other before looking towards the direction of the office. “You hit your head, I’m not letting this slide.”

The other pouts, eyes moving to the side. “Fine.. but could you at least warn me before randomly doing stuff like that? Y’know like the- getting all close and pulling my ponytail out and stuff.” His voice grows quiet and awkward.

Stephen reaches the front doors of the school and pushes them open, leading the pair inside. “Yeah, sorry about that.”   
  


Hosuh’s next words come out as a quiet mumble. “It’s fine.. That was just embarrassing for me..” His grip on Stephen’s hand loosens.

“Sorry. Come on, the nurse's office is around the corner.” He frowns, feeling awkward.

_What am I doing? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I like this? Is this what Spencer meant by ‘keep him in my life’? What does that even mean?_

They stop. The door to the nurse’s office stares the pair down.

So they step inside.

—

Hosuh is silent as they walk towards Stephen’s car. He doesn’t say anything, simply staring at his feet.

Earlier the nurse had simply given Hosuh a few pain relievers and said to take it easy for the next few days. After that they parted ways for class and the other hasn’t spoken to him at all since then.

Stephen frowns, staring at Hosuh, who is currently lost in thought by the looks of it.

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know.. Just been a rough day I suppose.” His eyes are lidded, arms slack at his side.

“I have those too. They can really suck.” He pats the other’s back awkwardly.

“Yeah.. I’m sorry to be such a bother for you today. I wasn’t going to tell you about this morning cause well.. It wasn’t that important.. But thanks for asking me if I was okay I guess..” His voice is slow and sounds completely not  _right._ His lips are twisted downward into a tight frown.

His hand grips the other’s shoulder gently. Hosuh stops walking and looks at him in confusion.

“Hosuh, never think that you’re a bother to me ‘cause you aren’t. If I choose to help you, I do. Don’t put shit on yourself. You’re my friend and I care about my friends, anyone who messes with them is a dead man.”

The silver-haired male’s face loses the ounce of pain that laced it. Now he looks so vulnerable and confused. He smiles, sighing.

“Yeah I guess.. I just feel guilty.”

They stop at his Nissan and hop in. Stephen pulls out of the school parking lot and begins the drive to Daniel’s house.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, alright?”

Hosuh leans his face against the window. “But you’ve done so much for me and I haven’t repaid you in any way.. I just wish I could do more.” He sighs.

Stephen frowns and stares at the road. “If only you realized how much you’ve actually done.” He mumbles.

“What? Did you say something..?” Hosuh glances at him.

“Nah just talking to myself.” Stephen feels a small, fond smile tug at his lips.

_Hosuh has no idea how much he’s done for me already.. It’s really me who owes him._

The other hums. “Would you rather be a sociopath or a psychopath?”

“Aren’t those the same thing?” Stephen chuckles.

“I guess that’s true.. Then um, if you were to be turned into any animal, what animal?”

“Hippopotamus.”

Hosuh snorts, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter and hide his grin. “Why a hippo?”

Stephen deadpans, “They’re the deadliest creatures ever.”

That only causes more muffled giggles. “I want a hippopotamus for christmas-”

“Oh my god-”

“Only a hippopotamus will do..” Hosuh eyes are closed tightly, laughter spilling from him causing his singing to halter.

The purple-haired male rolls his eyes, yet a smile forms on his face. “Yeah yeah, what animal would you be?”

Finishing his laughing splurge, Hosuh shrugs. “I don’t really know, maybe a panda since all they have to do is eat and sleep? I feel like I don’t really fit as any specific animal..”

_Pandas huh?_

He decides against bringing up the fact that Hosuh kind of reminds him of a bunny in a way. Instead he simply grins and comes up with a new question.

“What’s something everyone looks stupid doing?”

And like that they leave the bad day at school behind.

—

Dan opens the door with a grin. “Hey guys!”

The pair walk inside and sit in front of the TV. The game is already set up, three controllers on the coffee table.

“What roles are you guys going to choose?” He gestures to the player set up screen. One of the three players is already made with the ‘Knight’ role.

Stephen grabs a controller and sets up his role to be ‘Necromancer’ while Hosuh chooses to be a healer.

The group click begin and Dan grins, reading the text in a ‘Narrator’ voice.

“Hey, *Protagonists* I need you to go collect some slime!” The pixelated mother says.

The game moves speedily as they find a slime.

“What should we do?”  
  
Grinning in amusement, Stephen chimes in, “I wanna eat it.”

The other two stare at him blankly.

“I- what- Stephen no-” Hosuh splutters.

He simply shrugs. “I mean think about it, slimes are green and jello can sometimes be green so what if slimes just taste like jello?”

“But they probably don’t? They’re alien creatures..” Hosuh squints his eyes in confusion.

Dan facepalms. “No- we aren’t going to- No.”

“Ugh fine. I’ll do that in my own time.”

Chuckling, Hosuh selects the dice and rolls. “I’m going to roll to use fire. Slimes are resistant to slicing weapons right?”

The dice stops on one. Text and animations play.

Reading it aloud, Dan voices the result. “Player 3 uses fire on the slime. The slime is immune to fire. The slime attacks Player 3, giving off 3 damage.”

“Are you kidding me?” Hosuh flops back against the couch with a pout.

“I’ll roll to attack with my sword.” Dan shouts happily when he rolls a four.

“WHAT THE FUCK? You’re cheating!” Stephen yells.

“I’M NOT MAKING ANY OF THIS UP!”

“Player 1 attacks the slime and deals critical damage. The slime mob dies.” Dan laughs a bit as he reads it aloud.

Hosuh pouts, still glaring at the screen.

Stephen mutters under his breath, “Stop sucking your own dick so hard.”

Instead of laughing, Dan just stares at him with a look of utter ‘I’m fucking done’ written all over it. Hosuh however, bursts out laughing.

“I’m going to bring the slime back to the mom.” Dan states.

However, Stephen leans over to Hosuh and whispers, “Yo Dan’s gonna betray us, I can smell it. We gotta betray him first.”

The other only grins, eyebrow raised. “What do you suggest?”

“We should change our classes to Assassin, kill him, and then change back to Healer and Necromancer. I’ll even revive him as a zombie and make him be my meat shield. I’m finally going to be able to check that off the bucket list.”

Hosuh chuckles. “If this backfires, I’m blaming you.”

The two lean back and Stephen moves to roll. “I’m rolling to sneak up behind Daniel.”

His grin grows when he gets a six.

With an extreme ‘Matter of fact’ voice, Stephen reads the text aloud this time.

“Player 2 switches to ‘Assassin’ class and stabs Player 1 sixteen times. Player 1 dies. Player 2 switches to ‘Necromancer’ class and revives Player 1 as Player 2’s minion.” After reading all of what has happened, Stephen bursts into laughter.

Hosuh joins him in a fit of giggles.

Dan doesn’t join in, only glaring. His voice reaches high levels of pissed as he yells, “I CAN’T PLAY SHIT WITH EITHER OF YOU-”

Stephen rolls again. “Let’s see if I can make you slap yourself-”

And the game of: Let’s see how pissed Dan can get, was founded.


	11. By The Way, Tests and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!! Hopefully we'll be able to stick to the weekly schedule (A chapter every Friday night PST) now! I'm not going to promise we won't be a little late sometimes, but I can promise we will try to get chapters out on time. The next chapter may end up being especially long so I hope when that comes out next week, it makes up for the lack of chapters the past two weeks!

Stephen glares with nagging annoyance at his open notebook. Pages of scribbles and a lot of middle fingers stares back at him. He almost feels like it’s mocking him. As if he is the only one in that class that didn’t really take notes.

_Ugh I’m probably going to fail the test._

If only he was in middle school. In those days, sure everyone could agree that life sucked and hormones made people bat-crazy, but at least your grades didn’t really count for much if anything at all. Now he has to get good grades or he won’t be able to get a good degree for a good job. If he wants to achieve his goal of being some rich billionaire that looks down on others and flips strangers off in the road, he’ll need to get a well paying job.

Yet, here he is feeling as stupid as a goldfish. Though, what even is the brain capacity of a goldfish? So many people say it’s small, but honestly he doubts they know fuck about fish.

“I’m pretty sure glaring at doodles of middle fingers isn’t what a library is for.” A familiar voice hums behind him.

He turns around to see the expected face of Hosuh.

“I’m trying to study.” His eyes move to glare at the single piece of notebook paper again. “Emphasis on trying.”

Hosuh sits in the chair beside him. “What test are you studying for?”

“Dumbass history cold war bullshit.” He scowls, thinking about the stupid test.

The other nods, taking out two notebooks, both the color purple. “I actually have loads of notes for that class. If you want I could help you study?”

“Really? Shit, that would be amazing!”

Smiling, Hosuh opens the first notebook. It has loads of notes and columns, each section organized by a tab with the section of history labeled on it. He flips to the section titled ‘Cold War’ and glances up with a smile.

“So the first part of the test is going to be about the origins of the Cold War. However, my teacher covered building a timeline for the Cold War, since there will be a question about the time and date of certain events. So do you know when the Cold War was considered started?” His voice speaks smoothly, and for once, a bit confidently too. It gives Stephen a weird tingly feeling and he isn’t sure what to make of it.

“Uh 1940 something?” He feels odd, usually he’s the confident knowing one, but now the tables have turned.

A nod. “1947 to be exact. A good way to remember is that there’s four letters in cold and seven in cold war.”

“Wow that’s actually a smart method.”

Hosuh nods, grinning. “Yeah, I have trouble remembering all the information we need to know for the test so I like to think of tricks like that to help. Anyways, do you know who the main two governments fighting in the Cold War were?”

“Soviet union and the U.S?” He feels much more capable with that answer. He may not have taken notes or paid much attention in History, but there were things he remembered.

“Yep! What was the range of time considered the Cold Wars peak?”

“I know it ended in 1953, but that’s it.” He sighs, groaning after.

“Well the peak did end in 1953, and it lasted five years before that, starting in 1948. For that one, to remember it, you can think 1948 is one year after 1947. The peak ends six years after in 1953 and three is half of six.” He uses his hands to illustrate his words and smiles so brightly the sun would be jealous.

“That’s slightly confusing but also makes sense in a way-”

The silver-haired male nods, laughing. He holds his hand over his mouth to muffle it. Fortunately the librarian doesn’t seem to hear.

“Exactly!”

—

Hosuh grins, walking into chemistry. Lunch had been laughable, so he felt like he was dancing through clouds.

He sits in his seat, a small smile in place.

The clock ticks and he waves to Stephen as he walks in and takes a seat. A minute or two later, Ethan and Rick strut in and slump into their seats. The ringing of the bell makes a lump form in his stomach.

_I’ll be fine.. I’ll be fine.._

“Alright people, today we’ll be doing a reading and filling in your notes. Each table group will take turns to come into the back with me for the quick lab that you also have notes to fill in for.” Mrs. Wright speaks speedily and bluntly.

With a clap of her hands, she dismisses everyone.

Another group that isn’t his goes into the back, while he starts to read the assigned sections in the textbook. Everything goes fine for a while.

Then he feels a pain surface in his foot. He glances at his feet and sees Ethan digging his shoe into his foot. He glances up just in time to see Rick slam his open book on his hand.

Groaning quietly, he bites his lip tightly in pain.

_Why are they doing this?_

Eventually the digging in his foot stops and he opens his book and continues working. His hand is a little sore now, but it isn’t too bad.

“Table Three.”

Standing up, he feels a bit shaky on his sore left foot, but he manages fine. Once they reach the back room, Mrs. Wright turns off the lights and shuts the door.

“So if any of you three has already finished the first reading, then you’ll know that a carbon has only single bonds, then it is SP three hybridized. The geometry for that is tetrahedral, you three should know that. Now, can one of you step forward.” She instructs.

Ethan shoves Hosuh, causing him to stumble forward. Mrs.Wright hands him a flashlight that he is told to turn on. She notifies him to shine it, pointed at his feet.

“Now the two bonds are going to create a 109.5 degree angle with the center point being the carbon.” She guides Ethan and Rick.

She explains the ideal bond angles and summarizes a new way of looking at SP hybridization. After that she opens the door and turns on the light. She exits first, calling for the next table.

The group of three step to leave and as they do, Hosuh trips over something and nearly falls. He glances behind him as sees a grinning Rick.

Once they return to the table, he discreetly lifts his foot. It feels unbearably sore. To a point he almost wishes his foot would fall off if it meant not having the increasing pain attached to him.

After a few minutes of intense misery, he leaves to the bathroom. He limps a bit there, trying to ease the excruciating pain. When he falters through the door, he spots another person right away. It’s a hard to see pair of sneakers, but he can tell the guy is near the door most likely just hanging in the stall.

Hosuh opens the stall to the right of the guy and sits on the closed toilet seat. He lifts up his foot, groaning at the newfound horrific tension inside him.

A voice awkwardly stills the air. “Bad day too?”

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he nods to himself even though the stranger can’t see. “Yeah, I think I hurt my ankle.”

The voice on the other side hums. “That sucks. I’d recommend the nurse, but she isn’t exactly reliable.”

Chuckling solemnly, he leans his head against the wall behind him. “Yeah, same as the teachers here. They say the kids don’t know what they’re doing, but I feel like it’s the adults at this school that are clueless.”

That earns a laugh from the stranger. “Agreed. Y’know most times it’s awkward when you’re in the stall next to someone in silence or noise. I suppose those times you’re actually using the restroom though.”

“Yeah.”

Hosuh massages his foot, being careful not to make it worse.

“What period do you have right now?”

The other groans. “Calculus.”

“Ah I feel you there. I have Chemistry right now.”

A shuffle. “Y’know, we should probably be going back to the battlefield.”

He groans. “Probably.” He pushes open the door, getting up. He nearly runs into the stranger.

Said boy has brown hair, with a darker side shave. Green eyes and tan skin are other features along with a red and white t-shirt. He has a brown bracelet with a small crown charm.

“Oh and I’m Sultan.”

The silver-haired male waves awkwardly. “I’m Hosuh.”

The pair wave goodbye and part ways.

—

Stephen flops onto the ground, groaning.

His head hurts. Every once in a while in Chemistry, he found himself looking over at Hosuh. It’s confusing. Why would he find entertainment in purely looking over at Hosuh every now and again in class? It’s just because they’re friends right?

He feels like he’s using every brain cell on the same damn question: What is it about Hosuh that has him like this?

A memory from earlier plays like a movie in his head.

~~

Hosuh sits down at the table, his grin too bright for Stephen’s eyes.

“Hey there Hosuh.”

Said boy gives a little wave before beginning to eat.

Dan sits down and opens a small plastic bag full of juicy drop pops. “I have a gift today guys, look who found some of these and bought a few?”

Stephen gives him a deadpanned, “I want the blue one or else.”

The green-haired male rolls his eyes. “Which blue, there’s two?”

“The dark blue one Daniel, YOU KNOW THIS!”

“Yeah yeah, here you go. Which flavor do you want Hosuh?” Dan turns to said boy, who is currently staring at the bag of candies with utter confusion.

“Um.. What are those?” He turns his head, trying to understand. It looks sort of like a lost puppy.

With a ‘tsk’, “Only the best candy ever, try the red one it’s really good. Also make sure to dump all the syrup part into your mouth.”

“Okay..?” Hosuh takes the offered red juicy drop pop with a thanks and stares at it for a good second before looking at Stephen.

“Um.. How do you exactly open these?” HIs fingers pull loosely at the ring part, supposed to be worn on your finger.

That causes Stephen to snicker. “Unwrap it first Hosuh.”

“Oh!”

He carefully pulls off the plastic and figures out how to open it. “So I just… pour it all in my mouth?”

Dan watches from the sidelines in a simple amusement.

Trying to hold back a smirk, Stephen nods. “You got it.”

Hosuh dips his head back a bit and pours all the syrup into his mouth before swallowing. His face goes super red and he squeezes his eyes shut. His lips push together tightly.

“Ngk! You didn’t tell me that it was sour!”

Stephen wheezes, “Sorry I may have forgotten that part.” Laughter bubbles from him, Dan only adding to it.

However, the silver-haired male only pouts. He puffs up his cheeks, frowning. “Why would you guys even like those?”

The purple-haired male grins. “I like all things sour, plus I put it on the lollipop to balance it out.”

Dan smiles. “To be fair Hosuh, you usually don’t pour the entire thing in your mouth all at once.”

That causes the pair to only laugh more.

Hosuh slumps down, practically hiding under the table. His face might as well have been steaming.

“Sorry Hosuh, I couldn’t miss that opportunity.”

“No. You guys are mean.” He huffs, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, I love you.”

He slumps further down. “No!”

The other two laugh, unable to contain any chuckle.

~~

Stephen frowns, brain hurting from thinking.

_How was it so easy for me to say that I- those_ _words_ _even if it was a joke.._

_Was it a joke? Well in a way? I love him as a friend. Though, I’m not in love love with him. Obviously.._

“What’s with you lately and looking like your brain is about to explode.” The annoying voice he hears every day pops in. He glances up staring at Dan.

“Because of you.”

A scoff. “Yeah right, c’mon tell me. Even if you never admit it, I can actually offer decent advice.”

“Give me one reason to believe you and I’ll consider it.”

He raises an eyebrow. “That I can offer you helpful advice, or that you never admit things?”

“You know what I meant dipwad.”

The reply is a chuckle. “Well for one, I helped out James when he was confused about Adam. Look where they are now! Sure, Jaiden did more helping than I did, but I still provided advice.”

With a sigh, Stephen stares at the ceiling. “I don’t know what  _this_ is Dan.”

Said boy hums. “And what exactly are you labeling as ‘This?’”

A groan. “The stupid ass feelings and thoughts.”

The mess that is his head these past few weeks. How is it possible for one person to spur so many thoughts, questions, and unknown emotions?

Dan looks at him with a thoughtful glance. “Can you give me a bit more to work with here? What do these feelings… ‘feel’ like?”

Stephen flips him off, before running a hand down his face. “I don’t fucking know, it’s like my heart clenches and I malfunction for a moment.”

“Stephen- Nevermind.. Then when do you find yourself feeling like this?”

“I don’t know, it sprouts up randomly, at school, hanging out with Hosuh, while I’m at home-”

He interrupts him. “Hold up, excuse me go back.”

This time it’s his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Huh? It happens at home?”

A deadpan look. “No. You said it happens with Hosuh?”

“Oh right I did. So what?” He feels his voice raise slightly with defensiveness.

_Why am I defensive?_

“Is there specific things that, I don’t know, Hosuh does that makes this feeling pop up?” He inquires.

The purple-haired male opens his mouth and a lot more than planned falls out. “Well I don’t know, his smile always makes me want to smile, and his laugh is always nice. His hair also looks super soft and he just always catches my attention in chemistry. I also have this weird need to protect him at all costs? Just in general he’s really cool.”

Daniel casually snaps his fingers in front of Stephens face. “Are you done daydreaming?”

Stephen squawks indignantly. “What do you mean!”

The other shrugs. “All I ‘mean’ is that you were talking about him a lot. Have you ever stopped to think that the reason you’re feeling this way is because of Hosuh?”

Stephen’s mind blanks for a moment.

_Holy shit. What no lmao nice try dAniEL! Sure I feel this way mostly around Hosuh, but it’s not like this only has to do with him right?_

“No, not a chance Dan.”

Said boy rolls his eyes. “Okay fine, let’s say for a moment that it isn’t Hosuh making you feel this way. Do you like the feeling?”

That causes him to pause for a moment. “Kinda?”

“Then is the only thing keeping you ‘stressed’ the fact you don’t understand it?”

“I guess so.”

Silence.

“Then you should leave it be. It can be annoying I know, but the only way you’ll ever truly understand it is by living through it till you can comprehend it.” Dan crosses his arms, staring at him simply.

Stephen thinks on that for a second. “Comprehend it my ass.”

Dan glares. “Ha ha. I’m serious. You’ll figure it out, you just have to be patient.. For once.”

“I CAN BE PATIENT ASSHOLE.” He jumps at Dan.


	12. By The Way, Bruises Heal Best With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Originally this and Chapter 13 were gonna be one big chapter, but it got to be too long so we split it up x3

Hosuh wishes he could be numb. That way everything didn’t hurt.

~~

Hosuh shuts his locker closed. The bell rings, signalling school is over.

“Hey loser, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?” He smirks.

Turning around, Hosuh gulps. “E-Easy way..?”

“Good choice.”

Next thing he knows, his arm is being pulled as he is dragged to an empty classroom. Inside stands Rick with an unopened water bottle. Ice still lingered on the bottle, making it clear that it was cold.

Throwing Hosuh at a chair, Ethan cracked his knuckles. “This is going to be fun.”

After the collision with the chair, the silver-haired male crumples on the ground. His eyes peek up at the pair.

Said pair of boys begin to kick him. They act as if he is some sort of soccer ball, taking turns kicking him on both sides. Each jab digs at his skin, rubbing at his arms. It makes his skin sting and his sides burn. His breathing goes rigid and he curls into a ball. He only gets smaller and smaller until he can’t physically curl into a smaller, more compact ball. At some point the tears run dry.

Time passes. He isn’t sure how much. His mind is too locked in the permanent pain filling him to his core. It hangs off his shoulders, crawling down his spine.

At some point he thinks the kicking stops. He looks up and sees Rick holding the water bottle.

“Water bath!” Rick pours the water on him. It splashes, dripping down his head.

It seeps into his clothes, then seeps into his skin. It springs shivers through him. His teeth chatter as his ears fill with ringing. His eyes peek open and through soggy bangs, he watches Ethan and Rick exit.

~~

It’s been some time. It feels like time is passing excruciatingly slow, but Hosuh guesses it’s only been about ten minutes max.

He wants to move. So much, but everything is sore and it  _hurts_. Moving requires too much willpower and energy he definitely doesn’t have.

The door creaks open.

He doesn’t look at it. His eyes have been closed for a while. It hurts less that way. He just sits there, curled into a ball on the floor.

“Hosuh! What happened?”

He can hear frantic footsteps approaching him, but he can’t get himself to open his eyes. Instead he stays limp on the ground, drowning in his own misery.

“Hosuh? Are you okay? Why did those fuckers do this!?”

Hosuh now recognizes this voice, but he can barely muster a small groan. His throat is dry, a complete contrast from his hair, skin, and clothes, all of which are soaked to the brim. His body forces him to cough, but the action leaves him heaving for air to replace the lack of energy.

He feels a soft, warm texture on his cheek. The texture moves to his forehead and it takes him a moment to recognize the texture as skin. He assumes it’s a hand.

“What kind of sick fuck would do this to another human? I can’t fucking believe this.” Stephen’s voice is rough, angered obviously. Yet there is a protective warmth there too. Even though Hosuh is having a hard time finding it.

His throat roars for water, feeling even more dry. He groans again, trying to move, but failing to do more then uncurl a bit.

The center of gravity shifts and he realizes he isn’t on the floor anymore. He tries to open his eyes, but it takes a moment for him to ease the pain enough to do so. Once he does, he sees Stephen’s face and the world around them moving. He tries to look around as much as he can without moving his head too much and soon realizes Stephen is carrying him.

He wants to thank him. To tell him that he is sorry for the trouble. To hug him. He wants to do anything, but all he manages to do is close his eyes again and let his muscles relax as he is carried.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner..”

_No.. Please don’t blame yourself.. Please.._

Hosuh uses all his strength, his mouth forming simple words as cookie-cutter as they can get.

“Not your.. fault... don’t blame..” He gasps for air, lungs burning.

“I- I get it, save your strength Hosuh.”

So he does.

—

Stephen stares at the newly limp body in his arms. Hosuh must’ve passed out, which he supposes should be taken as a sign of alarm, but the other needs rest.

He walks past the nurse’s office, not wasting his time on a useless moron like her. Instead, he runs to the back where his Nissan is located in the school parking lot. The white car shines, a hero in a movie. He slams open the passenger door and carefully buckles in Hosuh before walking around and hopping in himself.

As he pulls out, he hears a grumble and sees the other’s face falling to lay on the windowsill.

_Good. That should make the drive more comfy for him._

Driving down the road, he nearly prepares to commit murder at how bad the traffic is looking. Cars line up in front of him, each one honking and making a buzzing sound that is iconic to heavy traffic.

Stephen honks the horn before screaming out the window, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? COME ON! THIS IS AMERICA, HURRY YOUR ASSES UP PEOPLE!” He throws up a middle finger for good measure.

Another voice yells back, echoing through the traffic. “YOU HURRY UP, NOT MY FAULT THIS BITCH IN FRONT OF ME IS GOING THE SPEED LIMIT DIVIDED BY TEN!”

A different voice this time yells from the same direction. “I WAS GOING THE SPEED LIMIT, IT’S THERE FOR A REASON YA BLOODY SWANKER!”

Growing annoyed by this already, Stephen begins to try and turn out of traffic to take a different route home. He yells his final words of, “GO SUCK A DICK!”

He takes a sharp turn and gets onto a different, empty road. After that, the drive home is much more simplistic.

As he pulls into his house, he rushes to set Hosuh on the couch. After that he scans the bathroom for the first aid kit. When he sees it, he wraps his hands around the cold metal surface and carries it to the living room.

Hosuh shivers, eyes squeezed shut.

_Don’t worry.. I’ll make it hurt less.._

Before he opens the first aid kit, he grabs a loose blanket and drapes it over Hosuh’s upper body. Taking off his shoes and socks, he spots a rather large bruise covering the entirety of Hosuh’s right ankle and heel. He clicks open the first aid and grabs the ice pack. He wraps it around his foot before lifting it to sit on the hand rest of the couch to keep it elevated.

His hands reach for other assortments of items, slowly but surely taking care of any major or small injuries.

—

Hosuh groans. He blinks slowly, trying to comprehend where he is. The room looks unfamiliar, with crisp oak linings and light blue walls.

“Hnngg.” He tries to sit up but is held in place.

“Don’t try to move just rest for now.”

He glances to meet with the most familiar pair of eyes. Glancing down, his vision starts to focus and he remembers what happened.

“What..”

Stephen sits down in the armchair beside the couch. “You’re at my house, I found you fucked up pretty bad and I knew the nurse couldn’t do shit..”

_I’m at his.. House? That’s a first.._

“I.. thank you.” He mumbles, laying his head on the couch as support for the stupid thing.

_He helped me.._

A feeling of guilt tugs at his throat. It cracks his skin and pinches his nerves.

The other simply hums in acknowledgement. “Don’t mention it.”

Silence. Unlike the last few times such a thing occurred for them, it isn’t pleasant in the slightest.

“Next time those asswipes try shit, you call me okay?”

“Yea… Yeah s-sorry I w-will.”

The world is still. He stares at his foot, currently rested on the sofa armrest.

His brain feels fuzzy with bittersweet melancholy. He’s happy that Stephen helped him, why wouldn’t he be? However, he can’t help, but feel a blistering pain and guilt heave in his stomach. He feels as if he’s continuously wasting Stephens time. Poor pathetic Hosuh needs help yet again. Is it his fault he isn’t strong enough to stand confidently on his own? He believes so.

The other’s voice filters through the air. “Would you rather have to dab everytime you entered a bathroom, or have a bowl cut forever.”

The pure oddity causes a small smile to grow.

“Probably the dabbing, I like my hair how it is.” He giggles.

Stephen grins, nodding. “I’d dab too, no way I’m losing this amazingness on my head.”

“Mmm.. Would you rather always be missing five puzzle pieces or only be able to eat one type of fast food ever?” Hosuh chirps.

“Probably puzzle pieces since I never do puzzles anyway, and I love food too much.” He shrugs.

Nodding, “Same.”

The pair stare at each other. Hosuh finds his heart leaping in his chest at the burning shades of red in the chestnut brown.

Stephen breaks the eye contact first. “Uh well how are you feeling?”

A yawn. “Better.” He smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

“If you want.. you can stay over..”

Hosuh smiles, waving his hand around frantically. “Ah! Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to intrude..”

The purple-haired male shrugs. “It’s not intruding if I’m the one inviting you.”

“Okay then.. Well thanks.”

“You should probably get some rest.”

The silver-haired male scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “Actually, do you have any clothes I could change into first? I’m a little cold.. And well.. wet.”

“Uh sure yeah gimme a sec.”

Stephen bolts to his room, immediately looking through his closet.

_Don’t give him something lame. Don’t give him something lame._

He picks a black sweatshirt and a plain pair of blue jeans. Walking back out, he hands the clothes to Hosuh, who smiles at him gratefully.

“Where is the bathroom?”

“Down the hall to the right.”

Hosuh nods and gets up, carefully walking to the bathroom. The door shuts with a scratchy click and Stephen just sits in silence.

His mind aches with worry for how to explain his ‘guest’ to Spencer and Nikola.

The familiar sound of a car pulling up breaks his focus.

_Speak of the devil._

Spencer walks through the door and opens his mouth to say hello. Stephen jumps up and slaps a hand over his mouth.

_Hosuh can’t find out I’m living with my Aunt and Uncle just yet._

“Ok remember that guy I told you about? Hosuh? Yeah well he’s here cause some jackasses hurt him, but I don’t want him seeing you guys so can you please go to your room before he comes back!” He rushes frantically.

The other raises an eyebrow. He pushes his hand away and whispers, “Wow, I don’t know if I should be proud you finally brought a friend into the house, or sad I’m not allowed to meet him.” 

Nikola walks in and looks at the pair. “Um.. should I be concerned?”

“Nope! Just go to your room! I’ll tell you when the coast is clear. Thanks bye.” He starts shoving the two towards the stairs.

Spencer grins. “You better tell me everything once he’s left.”

Stephen feels heat rise into his cheeks and he whisper yells, “Yeah, yeah sure okay.”

Just as he shuts the door on Spencer and Nikola, a click echoes behind him.  
  
“Stephen?”

Hosuh stands there in  _his_ clothes. He raises an eyebrow, oblivious to the people in the room behind him.

“Oh hey Hosuh! Do they fit okay?” Stephen grins, nervous sweat dripping down his neck. He gulps, ignoring his heart thumping. Thump thump. It booms as he tries to pretend Hosuh’s presence isn’t making him nearly swoon.

_That was a close one._

The other shrugs. “Pretty much, a bit loose, but that’s to be expected since you’re taller than me.”

“That’s good.”

The pair move into the living room and both plop onto the couch.

“I’m not really tired anymore, so do you mind if I hang out with you for now?”

“Well sure, we can watch a movie or something.”

Hosuh nods and smiles, leaning his side on the arm rest. “I’ve actually only watched a few movies. Actually.. Only three to be exact.” He chuckles awkwardly.

Stephen gasps. “So Birdbox was one of those? How have you not seen more!?”

He smiles, shyly, shrugging. “Actually Captain Marvel, Birdbox, and Princess and The Frog are the movies. The third one was Ann’s request, but I don’t really watch much besides anime. I kinda live under a rock.”

The purple-haired male shakes his head with a ‘tsk.’ “You should watch them more often, there’s a ton of amazing movies out there.”

A shrug.

He scrolls through until he hears Hosuh comment, “Death Note? There’s a movie?”

Stephen raises an eyebrow, “Apparently.”

He clicks to movie.

—

Hosuh frowns. “That was really bad.”

“Even worse than that last Voltron season.”

“Uh.. yeah?”

The pair look at each other and burst out into bubbles of laughter.

_Why are we laughing?_

He just grins, chuckling.

The other leans his head on the back of the couch. “I should be getting home, I’ll see you on Monday?"

“Uh…”

Hosuh frowns, nodding. “Um.. okay then. Well later I guess.”

He gets up and grabs his still moist clothes before turning around. “Oh actually, could I get a ride? I’m pretty sure it’s too far to walk.”

“No.”

“Um.. I- sorry?” He bites his lip, looking confused.

Stephen crosses his arms. “I said you could stay over. Remember?”

“O-Oh..” Hosuh just stands there awkwardly, still holding his clothes. “Um..”

A groan. “Here, I’m gonna throw those in the dryer.” He grabs the other’s clothes and walks towards the laundry room. Plopping them in the dryer, he quickly starts it and speed walks back to see Hosuh still awkwardly standing there.

“Um… what now?”


	13. By The Way, Resolving Problems One At A Time

Stephen shrugs. The pair stands there both unsure of everything.

Hosuh fiddles with the strings on his hoodie before pulling them. The hood wraps around his face in the stupidly funny way it usually does.

He laughs at himself and sits down on the couch again.

Thump. His heart clenches and he takes a deep breath before sitting back down as well. "Wanna play a game?"

"Oh uh sure?" Hosuh unwraps the hoodie from his face so he can see and looks at Stephen.

And oh boy that glance definitely  _doesn't_ make his heart leap and spin.

"Alright two truths and a lie?"

The other nods. "Okay, um.. You can go first?"

"Okay hmm.. I really wanna go to Disney.. I once got my hand stuck in a vending machine.. and.. I think the earth is fucking flat."

Hosuh snorts, laughing. "What, I-" He wheezes. "The last two, I can't-" He covers his mouth, hunching over in giggles and laughter.

Stephen squawks defensively. "Hey! It's not that funny! Just pick the dang lie."

"Sorry sorry. Um.. I guess that you got your hand stuck in a vending machine?"

"HOSUH! I AM NOT A FLAT EARTHER HOLY SHIT."

"Well how am I supposed to know? You think water is wet.."

"Because it is! For fucks sake no one LISTENS TO ME!" Stephen's face grows red in frustration.

The silver-haired male nods. "Sorry sorry." A giggle. "So you got your hand stuck in a vending machine?"

"Hosuh if I pay for an item, I AM GETTING MY FUCKING ITEM!"

Another chuckle. "Alright then. Um.. hmm." He sits in thought for a moment. "I used to have a fear of ghosts, I hate bears, and my favorite color is purple."

Stephen hums, "I feel like you've never been afraid of ghosts."

The other gives a small grin, with a happy, "Nope!"

"Oh so you are afraid of ghosts?"

"Well I used to be for a while, but I'm not anymore. I got over it a few years ago." He smiles and lays down on the couch opposite of Stephen.

"Aye that's the spirit."

Hosuh jumps and looks around in a panic. "Oh shit where?!"

He starts to laugh, snickering like crazy. "I- Hosuh nothings here-"

Said boy shrinks down, cheeks red from embarrassment. "Stop laughing at me." He pouts, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry, that reaction was amazing!" Stephen shakes with mirth, looking as if he can't breathe he's laughing so much.

"Yeah yeah, so what? Ghosts are practically told to only be scary.." Hosuh grumbles.

"Well there's none here, and if there is I will kick their fucking sorry asses."

"I know that.." Hosuh mumbles, still frowning.

"On that note... why don't we tell some SPOOKY STORIES!"

"Mm.. okay.."

"Okay. How about this one? It was October 31st Halloween." Stephen claps, grinning. "Oooh ooh. I like this start already, see that? I'm building tension."

Hosuh raises an eyebrow, smiling. "Even when you build tension you don't say that, but okay."

Wheezing, Stephen speaks normally. "So I remember this cause I also went 'Halloweening' that year- or trick or treating they call it, I don't remember what I was. I was like a reaper or something Grim reaper or like death? I was death that year and me and my brothers went trick-or-treating. Uh we got our candy as usual and bwablabwabla blah. Nothing exciting happened.. Until the third house. They didn't give us any candy, you know what we did? We egged their house. That was my first time egging anyone's house and then the guy runs out and like- not really runs but like goes in front like 'Hey what are you kids doing?' And we book it and then in the distance, I hear the guy saying, 'You damn kids! Candy's bad for your teeth have something better instead!' I was like what does that mean? It doesn't matter, cause we kept bookin it. We didn't pay any attention to the guy and we actually ended up trick-or-treating a couple streets over because we didn't want to see him again. When we're going home pretty normal. Nothing happened, we didn't think anything of the guy anymore. But when we emptied our bags to compare our hauls, there was something really strange with it. All our candy had turned into.."

He pauses for suspense. "HEALTHY FOOD. OHMYGOD."

"Stephen!" Hosuh laughs lightly.

"Pretty spooky am I right or am I right?"

"That was unexpected to say the least-"

The creak of a floorboard echoes throughout the room.

The pair turn to see Nikola frozen still in the kitchen.

"Uh."

"Oh hi there,  _what are you doing here?"_ He glares daggers at them.

Hosuh just looks between the two in confusion.

They shrug. "Well our room has no food and Spencer wants to watch a movie. Movies are only half as good without popcorn. Don't worry though, I don't plan to ruin your guy's  _'fun.'_ " Nikola smirks.

"Nik, I swear to my knife collection if you don't get out of here-"

With a eye roll, they grab a bag of popcorn and walk back down the hall. "Yeah yeah, sorry to ruin your kids fun."

The sound a door clicking is heard and Stephen sighs in relief.

"Sorry about that."

The other raises an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for, they seem nice. Can I ask a question though?"

_God damn it no please don't be what I think it is._

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Hosuh looks at the ceiling. "Well you said in your story you had brothers? Did they both graduate already or something? And well.. Why did you call your parent Nik?"

He rubs his arm, nervous. "If that's too personal, it's fine, you don't have to answer.."

_Damn it._

"Long story short, my parents kicked me out around a year ago. Spencer and Nikola are my Uncle and Auncle, they took me in and I've been here ever since. Haven't seen my brothers in ages either." He chokes a bit on his last few words.

_I wonder how they're doing... if only Mom and Dad had the same opinion as them.._

He remembers the yelling. How his brother Jay had stuck by him and tried to convince their parents that it wasn't wrong. Memories of the event flood his system. He remembers when Dad had slapped Jay and threatened to kick him out too. How Jo had pushed Jay and Stephen behind him, trying to protect them both. Each word..

The final.. "Never come back here you demon!" that he had heard as he left. The foggy numbness he felt as Spencer and Nikola had found him in a nearby park and took him back to their home.

A new warmth breaks the glass of his mind. His vision focuses and he sees that Hosuh is hugging him.

"I'm sorry that happened. I won't ask about it, since it's not my place to intrude, but whatever the reason, they were stupid to kick you out. You deserve to be happy just like everyone else." He hugs him tightly, but not too tight. Just tight enough to make a small drop of water build up in Stephen's eye.

He doesn't hug back, but he does relax slightly. His heart thumps in his chest as his mind fills with that unknown emotion. It takes him by the hand and leads him through a wave of unending peace. He's talked about the past before.. In much more detail for the certain case. Much to say the therapist didn't last. Mainly because he did better without. Even so, he's never found himself feeling so  _okay_ about it before. Left speechless, Stephen sits there accepting his friend's compassion. Slowly, the single tear falls, leaving a small spot on Hosuh's- well Stephen's hoodie.

Finally, he finds his voice, "Thank you..."

_I don't know why... but I feel like I could talk to him about anything._

"Anytime.. Hey, wanna watch vine compilations?"

"Hell yeah!"

—

Hosuh gets out of class late. He shuffles down the hall, ready for lunch.

It has become his favorite time of the school day. Dan and Stephen, the occasional James, Jaiden, Melody, or Adam, are all kind and funny. Each one fully accepts his company and welcome him to their table. They talk about all sorts of things, and Stephen finds stupid memes and shows them to Hosuh.

Sometimes he's not quite sure what they mean, but a good few times he gets a laugh.

As he nears the exit, he feels his arm pulled. He looks to the side to see Rick pulling him into the dead end hallway. It's the hallway that's usually the least populated.

_Oh no oh no.. Please no.. oh no.._

Rick pushes him towards the small box of lockers. The special aid kids usually occupy them. However, all he sees is Rick and Ethan. He's on his own.

His back hits the sharp creases of metal. It flares a stinging pain throughout his spine. His lower bicep grows numb after it's direct contact with the sharp side of a locker.

Ethan steps forward and pulls at Hosuh's ponytail. His head bursts with a throbbing torment. The other pulls until it falls out of it's ponytail, and then he grabs a handful and uses it to drag his head. He beats his head against the locker before shoving him the opposite direction.

An affliction ruptures in his skull, as he plummets through the air and falls onto his knees. He sits there, eyes squeezed shut and an aching misery thumping in his mind and back.

The one with too much hair gel, Rick, kicks his lower back. This makes him topple onto his side, agony filling him to the brim.

He lays there limp. There's no point in trying to defend himself. It's two against one. Hopelessness. Is that what this feeling is? Is that what he feels as each hit is endured? Maybe some of it is guilt or weakness. Probably even a bit of fear. Emotions are crazy like that. They spin and whirl until you don't even know what to call it. He feels numb. As if he's so used to this treatment that he has no other tears to spare. Though he supposes he isn't really quite numb, since he still has a bountiful load of despair in his blood. It pumps and flows through his veins like a sorry joke for the fun of it.

And then he feels it stop. It all stops. Maybe even time stops. There's a sound or two. Shuffling.. Movement. He looks to see Stephen.

He glances up, in shock at the boy in front of him.

_How did he know I was here?_

An unknown strength seeps from Stephen, his eyes glowing a flaming red unlike usual. He stands, head up high in front of Hosuh, protecting him. The strength soaks into Hosuh, making him feel a tad more brave.

Anticipation fills him to the brim, anxiousness, pain, anger, guilt, hope, and love. Too many emotions run through his brain causing his head to feel messy. His body is sore, bruises littering his skin. Fatigue yells at him to pass out, but he stays strong. Every ounce of energy in him goes to staying awake so that he can help Stephen, to make sure the other knows he's okay.

Everything around him moves slowly. Each movement and twitch is paced and cautious. It's as if things are in slow motion, every movement, slowed to almost frozen, every word yelled, slurred and incomprehensible. Stephen stands there, legs drilled to the ground. He raises his fists up. His voice filters through the air, now reaching out to Hosuh, anger undirected at him in each word. There's a tone of protectiveness and confidence too, one that fits him like a coat.

_"I told you to call me."_

And everything accelerates rapidly as the world catches up.

—

_"I told you to call me."_

He looks straight into Ethan's eyes, then to Rick's farther behind him.

His anger and fury turns to fire, it breeds and burns into his stomach.

_They hurt Hosuh. Over and over, repeatedly. I haven't been able to protect you much before Hosuh.. But I promise._

_I won't let them lay another finger on you._

Stephen throws a hook at Ethan, hitting his head. The other backs up and glares. His eyes show through with as much cockiness as a rooster.

A small nibbling pain pinches his knuckles, but he ignores it in turn with swiftly moving his upper body to the side. Ethan's fist collides with nothing but air. However, the fist briskly jolts to the right scuffing Stephen's head.

In return, he flings an uppercut, striking the other's ribcage. He directs his knee up and rapidly at the boy's crotch, before grabbing his arm and shoving him at the ground.

Rick steps up and launches a jab that he narrowly misses. Stephen hurls his elbow at his lower neck, but Rick turns in time and grabs his arm. He propels him at the lockers behind him. Stephen stumbles on his feet, but manages to catch himself before the collision with the many slacked boxes and the Hosuh lump behind him.

His lungs heave for air, and his mind thrives for control. He doesn't even want to know how fast his heart is, as it bangs against his chest as if a door. Every step and action he does, it's thought through. He tries to memorize the way the other pair fights, but his head is so filled with his own rigorous chanting, it's a struggle.

_Keep Hosuh safe, keep Hosuh safe._

Blood pumping chorus in his arms and legs, he moves to the left, sucker punching Rick. He lands the hit and swings his leg at the other's own pair. Rick stumbles to the side before wiping a small bead of blood and cross punching Stephen.

The sound of a different collision reaches his ears. He dodges the other's punch by bending back and his eyes peek at Hosuh.

Said boy kicks Ethan's shin and shoves him at the wall beside the lockers.

_Since when did he know how to fight? Huh.. guess I should give him more credit._

Apparently his small distraction is enough for Rick to attempt another hit as Hosuh turns and yells, "Watch out!"

Stephen kicks his leg behind him and feels it collide. He spins on his foot, facing Rick again. Rick has one hand on his groin and another in a fist shape.

He throws another jab, and it hits Stephen's jaw. The purple-haired male feels dripping heat and wipes his mouth. A small dribble of blood.

_That's all you're going to get._

Thump thump. He grabs a fistful of Rick's hair. Said boy throws a punch and Stephen side steps to dodge it. Thump thump. He steps on his foot, digging against it with his heel. Thump thump. Stephen launches Rick at the same wall Ethan is slumped against. Thump thump thump.

Rick collides with the wall and drops against Ethan. Both groan and ache.

Ethan lets out a breath, passing out. Rick tries to get up, but falls limp, letting exhaustion take him.

Tick tick. The clock on the wall above them ticks by as seconds pass.

The conscious pair both sigh in relief. Stephen turns around and gazes at Hosuh.

Said boy smiles. "That actually happened right? I'm not just imagining things?"

Stephen lets out a small relief filled, exhausted chuckle. He smiles loosely. "We kicked their sorry asses."

Hosuh smiles wider. His eyes glisten with unshed, tears building up. "Thank you.."

"Don't mention it."

—

Hosuh sighs in relief as Ann and Daniel show up.

He and Stephen had called the two to come and help them out. It was already far too late and not to mention difficult to try to get to the rest of their classes, so they all planned to have Daniel's dad call in and dismiss them so they could leave early.

Daniel looks at the two boys piled unconscious in the corner. "This an artistic preference Stephen?"

Said boy shrugs. "You could say that."

Ann snickers and helps Hosuh walk. "You two really dealt some damage. I'm so proud, Hosuh is all grown up now!"

The silver-haired male frowns, face a tad pink. "Ann, shut uppp."

Stephen chuckles and unusually accepts Daniel's help to walk.

The group of four walk out of the building towards Daniel's car.

"We should probably get you guys a check up."

"Maybe Hosuh, but I'm fine."

Hosuh shakes his head firmly. "If I'm getting a check up so are you, you got hurt just as bad as I did. No buts."

Ann helps them both get situated and the group drives off.

"Whatever, but I'm not happy 'bout this shit." He grumbles.

The other sighs, rubbing his head. "I can agree with you on that one. My head really hurts right now. I'd do anything but kill for a good nap right now."  
  


Daniel stares at them in the car mirror for a second. "I could ask my Mom to look at you both. You never know if either of you got majorly injured."

"Doubt those idiots did more than measly punches."

"You'd be surprised. They have a pretty painful hit when they want it." Hosuh rubs his head again, shifting every few seconds. He keeps trying to find a comfortable sitting arrangement.

"Well yeah or else we wouldn't be fucked up, just don't wanna admit it." He groans.

_He probably feels pretty sour still.. What can I do to cheer him up?_

"At least they got pretty hurt too? I mean at the end there you would've thought they were dating." He chuckles a bit, trying to rid of his nervousness.

Stephen snorts, "Oh my god Hosuh."

"What? It did."

  
Ann chirps in a, "It totally did. I bet you they're secretly gay for each other like those two guys in Heathers."

"You never know two assholes together doesn't seem that unordinary."

Hosuh nods. "I'm just glad to have finally gotten to stand up for myself.. Even if you did all the work." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, chuckling in nervous energy.

_I never expected him to be so capable in a fight._

"You're fairly strong yourself, you fucking yeeted one of those dicks straight into the wall."

Warmth. Heat rushes to his cheeks. "Heheh.. I guess so..But you also 'yeeted' Rick at the wall yourself." He smiles.

Ann looks at them bewildered before shaking her head and looking back out the window.

He yawns and continues searching for a comfortable position. "Ughhh. Why are cars so uncomfortable?"

_I just want to be able to not feel sore for one second._

Stephen glances at him. "You okay?"

Hosuh nods. "I mean I'd be better if this car was actually comfy, no offense Daniel."

A quick. "Non taken."

"But I'm pretty okay. You?"

His reply is pursed lips and invisible gears turning in his head. "You can rest on my shoulder if it'll be more comfortable."

"Are you sure, I mean I might accidently dig my jaw into your shoulder and we both know you don't need to be hurt more-"

He gives an ambiguous stare, interrupting the other. "Just do it." Stephen gently snakes his arm around Hosuh. He nudges Hosuh's head. Said boy leans into his shoulder and sighs.

"Thanks again Stephen, I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiles and closes his eyes.

The purple-haired male closes his own eyes and leans his head on the other's head. "No problem Hosuh."

Soon enough, sleep overtakes the two of them.

 

**I drew a scene from this chapter so ye:**

       


	14. By The Way, New Ideas To Be Acquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/By5ZQKwhcoD/?hl=en  
> ^  
> THIS AMAZING GOD OF A HUMAN BEING DREW FANART FOR THE LAST CHAPTER GO SCREAM AT THEM WITH LOVE I CAN'T-

The lines look too shaky. He hates it. Why does art have to work this way?

A foggy sketch of Stephen mocks him. He frowns tightly. It has to look perfect. He can’t just draw a bad picture of Stephen. No, it has to perfectly encompass him. So… the question is how does one draw him accurately?

“Is this the art piece you’ve been working on?” A dry voice questions.

Hosuh glances to the side to see Jamie standing there. Their hands are covered in splotches of paint.

“Oh hey.. Um yeah, but I don’t know how to fix it. I’m not happy with how it looks right now.” He sighs and looks back at his light pencil sketch.

Jamie pats his shoulder. “I mean, it looks pretty good to me, but I’d say just make the lines a bit lighter and create a new sketch. You can never have too many sketches.”

With that they walk back over to their own work in progress.

_Even if I did another sketch, I still don’t have a proper reference to make sure it looks right.._

A picture. That’s all he really needs right? Maybe he could discreetly take a photo tomorrow at lunch? No.. if Stephen or Daniel caught him, he’d definitely be thought of as creepy. His best bet is probably to just ask. Yeah, that won’t be too hard, right? Next time he sees him, he’ll just casually ask for a photo and give an excuse as to why he wants it.

Yep. Not hard at al-

Oh god he can’t do this.

_Frickfrickfrickfrickfrick…_

He looks down at his hands and he gulps.

_What if Stephen thinks he’s weird? What if he accidentally gives away why he needs the photo? What if the photo comes out blurry and he has to ask again? What if-_

Hosuh takes a deep breath. His heart races in nervous energy, while his lungs take the offered deep air. He needs to stay calm and not over worry. It’s Stephen. He’ll be fine.

Right?

—

Hosuh’s feet feel extra heavy. He takes another deep breath, nearing the lunch table.

_It’s just Stephen, there’s no reason for me to be worried._

“Hey Hosuh.”

_ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT! THE SHIP IS SINKING, ABORT, SWIM AWAY-_

“H-Hey..” His voice shakes.

“You okay? You seem a bit off.” Stephen raises an eyebrow.

_Oh god don’t look at the eyebrow.. Don’t look at him.. Don’t look.. Don’t look into his eyes.. You know better than to look into his eyes._

Hosuh nods, smiling nervously before sitting beside him.

Daniel still hasn’t arrived, so it’s just the two of them. In a deafening silence.

Thump thump. Ask the question.. He has the opportunity.

_Nope nah, I can ask later or just accept my fate that I’ll never get a reference and then the drawing will turn out bad and no one-_

“You’re extra fucking quiet today, like way more than usual. You sure you’re fine?” The other stares at him in a mixed confusion, phone forgotten in his hand.

_Just give an excuse.. Nod, smile, wave, something-_

“Can I get a photo of you?!” Hosuh blurts.

_Oh shit._

He sits there frozen. A blossoming red grows in his cheeks as he realizes what he just said. He prays for all that is holy that he can just up and poof from this table. Maybe he can rent a bike and drive up to Seattle. Or he can just hide under his couch. Many places to hide, but the real question:

How does he get out of here so he can hide in the first place?

Stephen finally breaks the awkward silence. “Well yeah, if you want one then sure I guess.”

_Wait really? Oh my god I didn’t think this far ahead- What am I supposed to do- He said yes!_

“Uh-W-Yea-Ok-ah.” He gulps.

_What am I doing?!_

He smiles nervously and reaches for his phone, but his fingers slip and it falls out onto the ground between the pair. He bends down to grab it, but bumps foreheads with Stephen who also reaches for it. He feels a sting of warmth as their hands brush and he grabs it. He speedily leans back up. Warmth flares through him and he almost feels dizzy by it.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

“I-Um..” Hosuh shakily unlocks his phone and opens the camera app. He glances up at the other.

Stephen throws up a peace sign as a smirk grows wide on his face.

Click.

Hosuh looks down at his phone and blinks a good three times before he realizes he has it.

_I DID IT- I have the reference- I- Ahhh!_

He smiles a bit at his phone, not even realizing it.

Smirk not leaving his face, the purple-haired male chirps, “How’s it look? Good right? I know I’m hot.”

So much heat. Is it really that hot in here? They should probably set it to a lower air conditioning, at least.. He bites his lip, glancing up at Stephen, nervously.

“I- Um.. Heh.. I-Uh….” He stumbles over words.

The other looks amused. “Ha! I knew it! You’re at a loss for words.”

“W-What- No-I-Ha-What-”

_What is wrong with me? Why can’t I work properly??_

He scoots back, laughing nervously, before.. He feels himself start to fall backwards and a rush of panic immediately fills him from head to toe. He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable crash.

Except it doesn’t.. happen?

Hosuh opens his eyes and sees Stephen only a few inches away. He feels arms pull him up back onto his seat.

Thump. Thump. His heart pounds in his chest. He stares blankly at the other.

“I- um.. Thank you.” Thump. Thump. He gives a small lopsided grin.

“Don’t mention it.” He grins in return.

“What the heck is going on?”

Both turn to see Daniel looking at them with both eyebrows raised in inquiry.

The silver-haired male looks down and fidgets with his fingers. “Um..”

_What’s this feeling? Why…_

Thump.. Thump.

“What does it look like, dip shit? Hosuh almost fell and Stephen saved him like the heroic bitch he is!” He swats at Daniel.

Said boy gives a ‘Uhuh’ look and sits down. “Yeah sure, what a hero. Oh great king, however may I be worthy of your presence?” He sighs dramatically.

“Pfft.” Hosuh gives a small breathy laugh.

“Give me your fucking oreos peasant.” A glare.

“No way, these are the last ones from the box. I’ll get you oreos later, you broke nerd.” Daniel sticks his tongue out at him and begins to dig into his lunch.

“Whatever.” He fake yawns and reaches over, grabbing an oreo.

A gasp. “How dare you-”

Stephen is the one who sticks his tongue out this time, smirking. “Your fault for leaving the bag open buddy.”

“Heathen.”

“Pussy.”

“Weirdo.”

Hosuh lets out a chuckle at their banter.

—

Stephen hums to himself. It’s always been hard for him to think of something to do during his free period. Sometimes he sleeps, sometimes he plays games on his phone or studies, but today he has no idea what he should do. Daniel has teacher assisting this period, so they sometimes chat and hang out while he does his work.

_I wonder what class Hosuh has right now? Maybe I could pop in?_

Taking out his phone, he types lazily on the digital keyboard.

**Stephen: hey what class do you have?**

**Hosuh: I’m in art and design right now, why?**

That peaks his interest. Maybe he could go and watch Hosuh draw stuff. That’d be a fun time. More so than scrolling mindlessly through his phone.

**Stephen: can i come over my free period is boring as shit**

A few seconds of dot, dot, dot pass.

**Hosuh: Sure, the class is in the B building, classroom 14**

**Stephen: gracias**

And with that, he makes his way over towards the B building. When he reaches the classroom, he peeks through the window and spots Hosuh washing his hands in a sink while conversing with some guy with reddish brown hair.

He looks comfortable and happy.

_Finally he’s being treated kindly._

He clicks open the door and eyes lock onto him.

“Stephen!” Hosuh grins, walking over to him.

“Hey.”

The other grabs his hand and drags him over to the group of other people.

“Everyone, this is-”

A girl with short white hair interrupts. “Stephen Ng. You’re in my PE class.”

He recognizes her as someone who is often with a girl named Bella and someone named Rei during group games.

The silver-haired male nods, smiling awkwardly. “Ah well yeah, um, Stephen this is Mona, Ivu, Pau, Jamie (They pronouns please), and Jay.” He motions to each individual.

Stephen gives a loose nod, eyes still focused on Hosuh instead of the various strangers. “Nice to meet you.”

The teacher, Miss Shai looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “Are you joining?”

“Apparently so, had a free period and Hosuh said I could come.”

“I see, well we’ll be playing Mafia, are you familiar with that?” She crosses her arms as most of the class sits down in a group of seats arranged into a circle.

“Played it once or twice.”

She nods and gestures to an empty seat next to Hosuh and Jay. He plops down and glances over the other ‘players.’

Shai starts off as the narrator and has them all lower their heads. He receives no taps on his head so he’s an innocent. When he looks back up he sees Shai sit back down and narrate the night, meaning he has to close his eyes and look down again. Night passes in the game with a few shuffles and muffled giggles from others.

“Wake up. Jay, you were walking to the mall one night, chilling and hanging about. Then as you leave you slip on a puddle of oil and die.”

“Okay so I think it’s Hosuh.” Ivu chirps up.

“Ok- but that’s so sad..”

Jay nods. “How do you think I feel? Oh wait I don’t feel.. I’m deeaaadd!”

Hosuh speaks a, “What- I- It’s probably Stephen.”

“Well it does seem like a fine hour for stabbing!” He smirks.

“What the heck is that? We don’t do threats in this department, big boy.” Jay shakes his head.

“Oh nothing, I just have a flare for the theatrical~” He hums.

That causes the boy beside him to giggle under his breath and raise an eyebrow in question. “Okay, so we need to vote someone off-”

“I think it’s Mona..” Pau motions.

Mona gives a side eye and shakes her head. She pulls down her watermelon face mask. “It’s Pau.”

Said girl shrieks. “No!”

“Pau has no reasoning as to why it is me.” Mona argues, speaking more than she has in years.

“Let’s just vote. Point to who you vote off.”

Surprisingly, no one points at Stephen, however many point at both Hosuh and Pau.

“Pau has more votes, she shall be hanged.” Shai gestures.

She narrates the ending and reveals the correct guessing of the mafia.

Stephen turns to Hosuh. “Dang, I really wanted to kill people.”

The other rolls his eyes with a smile. “Oh? Well I’m sure your life goal will be completed around the same time you go to jail.” He raises a slightly sarcastic eyebrow.

“Ha. Ha. Good one.”

The pair chat for the rest of the period.

—

Hosuh gulps, staring intently at his ceiling.

_What is this feeling?_

He presses two fingers to his neck and hears his thumping heartbeat play in his ears. It might as well be a rap song with how fast the beat is. It’s a bleeding rhythm he can’t stop.

Thump. Thump. He thinks of earlier today when he spend half of sixth period with Stephen.

_He laughed a lot.. I like it when he laughs._

Of course he does though. Friends can appreciate other friends laughs, right?

Now that he thinks about it.. He likes a lot of things Stephen does. The way he laughs, the way he talks, everything. Wait- everything..

_What no- there has to be something I don’t like right?_

How snarky he is? No, that’s too lovable. Maybe his hair? Nope, his hair is cool. How caring he can be? No way is that bad, that’s a great quality of his.

_I can’t think of anything bad about him.._

His mind clouds with millions of thoughts, memories, and images. All having one thing in common: Stephen.

_Stupid mind, stop thinking about him._

Yet, it increases. He feels himself get lost in thought just imagining how their next interaction will be like.

His heart clenches in hope of seeing him soon, each part of him longing for more conversion with the purple-haired male.

_Why can’t I- What is with me?_

He thinks about what he feels when he thinks of Stephen.

_Happy. So so happy._

Still, another feeling hides in the midst of all that happy.

A feeling that pricks at his skin and makes a pleasant swirl in his stomach. An emotion that makes him want nothing more than to just be with Stephen for a little longer.

That feeling has a name and he knows it.

But what is it?

Jealousy? No.. Maybe admiration? Possibly, but it doesn’t fit. His mind fogs with confusion.

Then pop.

Ideas, thoughts.. Everything forms into a clear sky conclusion.

_I’m in love with Stephen._


	15. By The Way, Excuses + Lying + "No I'm Not Crying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER PERSON MADE FANART IM GONNA CRY AHHH:  
> https://mavi-sumukler.tumblr.com/post/185765371840/art-dump-d-last-one-is-a-wip

Hosuh has an issue.

He hates that he has it, but he knows it won’t go away. Ever since he realized his true ‘opinion’ on Stephen, he can’t stop his stupid heart. Each time he sees him, everything inside him turns to squiggly jelly. He hates it because it makes his mouth not work well and his heart go haywire. All he wants is to be able to go back to when he could talk to Stephen without this happening:

~~

He walks towards their lunch table.

Stephen gives a lazy wave. “Buenos dias.”

_A god his voice- Abort- ABort_

Hosuh smiles and opens his mouth when a slippery, “Hi-Hell, I’m gonna- bathroom.” comes out. He grins tighter and finds himself turning around and walking speedily to the bathroom.

~~

A groan rumbles from his throat at the memory.

_Why can’t I just last at least a single conversation with Stephen?_

Talking to Stephen isn’t his only problem. Just thinking about something even slightly related to the boy makes his mind break.

There’s too many times these past few days where he just started randomly thinking about Stephen to count.

He doesn’t know what he should do. Should he just power through it? Maybe he should start avoiding interaction with him? It seems like each possibility is as equally problematic.

Even so, he feels like he’s already started to somewhat avoid Stephen without even trying.

And a part of him is glad. Does that make him a bad person? It probably does and that only makes him feel guiltier and like more of a jerk. However, he doesn’t want to give away his feelings. Who knows if Stephen might notice his crush?

So he sticks with his own conclusion.

_I’ll avoid him._

—

He hears his phone ding after a few minutes.

Hosuh expected this of course, considering the fact that it wasn’t normal for him to not be at their lunch table without any mention of why.

Except that he didn’t plan to tell them that he is choosing to hide in the bathroom instead of being around  _him._

His eyes peek at his phone.

**Stephen: did you fall in the toilet or something**

Giving into his urge to respond, he grabs his phone.

**Hosuh: Why would I fall in the toilet?**

**Stephen: cuz youre taking forever**

He bites his lip.

_  
_ _I need to make an excuse, don’t I?_

**Hosuh: Oh I must’ve forgotten to message you**

**Hosuh: I’m helping out one of my teachers right now sorry**

Staring at the screen, he watches the three dots for a few seconds.

**Stephen: well where are you ill help**

Frick.

What is he supposed to do? He can’t  _not_ respond or Stephen will realise he’s lying.

He types the first idea that comes to his head.

**Hosuh: Hold up, she’s asking me to put away my phone. I’ll see you in Chemistry.**

**Stephen: i- ok? cya**

**Hosuh: cya**

A sharp relieved breath comes from him as he leans back against the wall.

_Sorry, but at least this way you won’t find out._

He taps his finger against his knee. Boredom crawls at his head, but he doesn’t mind it too much.

A few minutes pass before he hears the bathroom door open and his heart leaps.

_Please don’t be Stephen, please don’t be Stephen-_

He glances at their shoes and immediately bounces to his feet. He moves to sit on the closed toilet seat, pulling his feet up and holding them tightly. He takes a deep breath, holding in air.

A questioned mumble echoes through the stalls. “Hosuh? You in here?”

_Don’t move, don’t make any sounds._

Knocking starts. It seems as though Stephen is knocking on each stall door or something. This makes panic rise in Hosuh’s stomach.

_Oh god- Please give up and go- Please give up and go-_

A knock on his stall door. He watches as the handle shakes a bit.

_He knows someone is in here…_

A voice ripples through the air. “If this isn’t Hosuh, let me know.”

Inhaling sharply, he tries to deepen his voice as much as possible. “It’s not.” He mumbles.

“Okay.” He seems to walk away.

Hosuh sighs in relief and drops his legs, slumping down.

“Hi Hosuh.”

His heart stops. He breathes shakily. “I..” His lip quivers.

“So were you helping a ghost teacher clean the bathrooms?” Stephen deadpans.

“Um, I’m just taking a bathroom break.” He lies, hands shaking.

“For half of the lunch period?”

“Uh..” He looks at the ground. “Yes?”

“Truth.” The other’s voice is dry.

He hunches over, feeling hopeless. He really is a jerk. Stephen can tell he’s lying and is probably mad at him for it. Why does his heart have to be like this? All he wants is to have never realised he felt this way at all.

Thump thump. He doesn’t know what to say. There’s no way he’s telling him that he likes him. So he tells a half truth behind the locked stall door.

“No.. sorry. I’ve just been feeling.. Kinda gloomy lately I guess, and didn’t want to give you guys my ‘bad vibes.’” He mumbles, voice stumbling slightly.

A pause. “Hosuh, you have friends for a reason, we can try to turn your shitty day into a better one.” His voice is soft and sincere.

_God, I love him._

Heat rushes to his cheeks at that thought. He seriously needs to control himself.

Finally giving in, he unlocks the stall door and peeks it open. Stephen stands there, leaning against the wall beside the stalls.

“So, what’s up?”

He stands up and walks out of the stall, sitting beside Stephen’s feet. He chooses to look down at the ground to avoid his heart beating faster by looking at the other.

“I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling down. And I guess, a bit like a donkey-hole too.” He sniffs, sighing.

The purple-haired male hums. “Well you aren’t an asshole, that’s my job, but if there’s anything I can do to help let me know.” A comforting warmth radiates from him, making a small smile unfold on Hosuh’s face.

“I, uh, thanks. And you’re not a donkey-hole, that shouldn’t be your job.” He glances at him, feeling his heart burst.

“Stephen takes pride in being the asshole™.” He grins.

Hosuh pouts. “Why-” Sigh. “Y’know what, I’m not going to question you.” He fiddles his fingers, feeling his insides melt even by the presence of the other. Thump. Thump.

“Wanna go back to our table?”

He thinks it over.

_It might be easier.._

He nods, silently. The pair stand up and walk through the empty hall back to their table. Dan sits there in conversation with James and Adam.

“So- Oh hey guys.” Dan chirps.

James gives a wave, while Adam gives a nod.

“Why hello there Daniel.”

They both sit down in their usual spots, Hosuh choosing to sit silently.

“Hey check this out.” Dan holds up his phone, the screen showing a picture of a sculpture made from pizza.

“Well.. that’s one hell of an idea.”

Adam adds, “Sure is.”

Hosuh just stares at them all. His heart is working overtime, fingers tapping anxiously at his knee.

Thump thump. He wonders how long it’ll take until he’ll be able to tolerate his stupid heart. Will that ever even happen? He’s not quite sure.

His own heart rate drums loudly in his ears, making him lose track of the conversation.

“And that’s how I fit an entire chicken leg down my throat.” Stephen finishes.

_What the- frick?_

He giggles at that. He shrinks in on himself, laughing quietly.

“Told you guys my stories are amazing.” Stephen grins triumphantly.

Dan raises a questionable eyebrow. “Making Hosuh laugh is easy, your story was weirder than you.”

“No you.”

Thump thump. Hosuh tries to ignore his insides as he glances at Stephen, then Dan.

“Hey! I’m great at telling stories.”

A scoff. “Sure, sure…”

They go back and forth until Dan mentions, “Hey, today we should go to that arcade that opened up downtown! I heard they have ‘The Haunted Island’ and everything.”

Stephen shrugs. “I’m down.”

James shrugs. “Sure. Adam?”

Said boy nods. “Ye.”

Now they all turn to stare at Hosuh.

_I can’t go. That’s too much for me.. No way._

An excuse rolls off his tongue. “Actually, Ann and me made plans to work at her parent’s bakery and hang out, so you guys can go without me.” He smiles encouragingly, praying they buy his lie.

“Aw, it’ll be no fun without you. Dan will annoy me constantlyyyyy.” Stephen whines.

Dan nods, ignoring Stephen’s last comment. “If you can’t make it though, it’s fine. I hope you have fun with Ann.”

Hosuh nods. “Yeah.”

Lunch ends and they disperse.

—

Stephen stares at the ground intensely.

Excuses from the past few weeks play in his head.

_‘Ann and me made plans to work at her parents' bakery’_

_‘Sorry, I’m watching my neighbors cat tonight.’_

_‘Actually, I have too much homework, maybe another time.’_

_‘I’d love to, but I have a test tomorrow I have to study for.’_

_‘Sorry, but it’s the annual premiere of the new My Hero Academia season so-’_

_And now.._

_‘I lost my drawing pen and I have to look for it-’_

Stephen is pissed. Very much so pissed. At first, he didn’t think much of Hosuh not being able to hang out with them after school or on the weekends. People have lives, it’s not unheard of.

However by the time Hosuh reached cats, he was getting suspicious. Each and every time, for the past month or so, the other gave some reason for why he couldn’t hang out with them. With  _him._

It stings in his throat. The thought that Hosuh has gotten to a point where he  _lies_ just to avoid hanging out with them.

_What’s happened? Is there a reason he’s avoiding them all?_

_Avoiding me._

Sure, he sits with them at lunch, but he doesn’t actually talk much. He mostly just sits and watches them interact.

He thinks back to when they talked in the bathroom. Is that’s what’s happening? He thought they worked through that, but maybe not.

It’s not as if he hasn’t tried to confront the other though. He’s tried, but every time he’s gotten close to it, Hosuh diverts the conversation to something else or leaves.

_I just want my fucking friend back._

Stephen slams his fist against his wall, frustration seeping from him.

“Stephen!? Are you okay?” Spencer calls.

His voice shakes with equal the amount of exasperation. “Completely fine.”

“You sure? Your voice sounds shaky- Are you crying?” He speaks through his door, concern lacing each word.

“N-No!”

Silence.

He touches his cheek.

_Oh my god, I’m crying. Fuck._

The door creaks open, Nikola peeks through. They stare dully. “Spencer apparently thinks you talk to me more, so here I am.”

They walk inside and sit beside him. Their eyes lighten at the sight of his face.

“Something up?”

“No not at all, clearly.” He replies sarcastically, sniffing.

Nikola narrows their eyes, unimpressed. “Okay, fair. What’s making you traurig?”

He frowns at their slight German, but glances to the side. “A friend is avoiding me.”

The other nods, face softening. “Ah, I see. Do you have any idea why?”

“Not really.”

“Well, first off, give your friend the benefit of the doubt. I’m not really one to say that considering I don’t usually do that myself, but Spencer does and he is a better example than I am.” They laugh at their own words.

“I have been, for weeks! I just feel like I’ve done something wrong ‘cause he isn’t normally like this.” He cries with vexation cracking from each corner.

Nikola narrows their eyes. “No. Never blame yourself. Guilt, now that’s allowed, but only when you actually did something wrong. There is no 100% that you are the reason for him avoiding you. Honestly, I’m guessing it’s something else.” They sternly state.

“How am I supposed to know if it’s my fault... if he won’t talk to me about it?” He mumbles.

“Then don’t. Ask Dan or someone else to talk to Hosuh for you.” They stand up, patting his shoulder. “Listen, I have to get to bed since I still have work tomorrow, but if you want to talk about this more, than Spencer and I are here for you when you need us.”

With that they reach his door. “Goodnight Stephen.”

“Night Nik.”

They close the door, leaving Stephen with one last question.

_I’ve never had something bother me this much._

_So why did this bother me so bad?_


	16. By The Way, He Hates That They're Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has some issues and gets some advice

He stares at the back of Hosuh’s head. There was another excuse today. It makes him frustrated to watch as his friend slowly drifts from them. He can’t even remember the last  _actual_ conversation he’s had with him.

Mrs. Wright blabbers on about molecules or something useless. Stephen honestly isn’t paying much attention.

Why do that when he has too many thoughts right now that he needs to process?

The head he’s been glaring at for the past fifteen to twenty minutes suddenly turns around. He blinks as he realizes Hosuh is looking at him with a confused facial expression.

_Oh shit-_

Stephen looks to the side rapidly, feeling his face warm under Hosuh’s gaze. He got caught. He didn’t think he’d get caught.

“Mr. Ng? Are you still with us?”

_OH SHIT-_

His eyes dart over to see Mrs. Wright beside his desk. He nods.

“Uhuh, well make sure that my class is deemed more important than Mr. Lee’s head.” She shakes her head in disapproval before walking back towards the front of the classroom.

_What a bitch. Am I not allowed to multi-task?_

A tap on his shoulder makes him turn. A girl with red hair piled into a bun adjusts her glasses with a smile.

“Do you need notes? I’m pretty sure what she’s going over today will be on the test.” She whispers.

He shrugs. “I don’t know, I’ll probably be fine.”

She nods and hands him a small paper filled with notes. “Most people say they’re fine when they’re not. Good luck with whatever problems you and Hosuh might be having.” She winks.

_Mind your own business._

“Whatever.”

With that, he tries to focus on the lesson until the bell finally rings. He moves quickly from his chair and looks towards Hosuh’s desk. Except, Hosuh’s already gone.

_God fucking damn it._

His mind is somber, he pauses in front of the door to his next class.

_Wait... Why am I so obsessed over this? It’s not a big deal-_

Stephen runs a hand down his face. He can’t believe he’s been acting so weird about this entire thing. He needs to chill out.

He shakes his head and sits down at his seat.

—

_He’s not even here._

Stephen stares at Hosuh’s empty seat. It’s halfway through lunch and he still has yet to show up.

His eyes dart to Dan, who is currently chatting idly with Jaiden.

“Have you noticed Hosuh acting off..?” He crosses his arms, gazing intensely.

Dan shrugs. “Well yeah, he’s been busy lately. Maybe he’s working on something we can’t know about? Whatever it is, it’s his choice and we need to respect his privacy.”

“His privacy?! We’re his friends, he shouldn’t be avoiding us! He’s not even trying to lie either- have you heard his stupid excuses?!” He glares holes into Dan’s head.

The green-haired male raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this bothered by something someone else has done.”

_I’m bothered..? No- This is a normal reaction. What is Daniel thinking? Idiot._

“Screw off, I’m not bothered.”

The look he gets is filled with ‘I don’t believe you one bit, but I’m going to nod and agree anyways.’

“Uhuh.” Dan takes a bite of his sandwich. “So, do tell me, why are you so angry about it?”

Stephen’s face crinkles up defensively. “‘Cause I am, Daniel!”

“Right, there’s no other reason?” He shakes his head disapprovingly.

A mumble. “God, you’re oblivious.”

_Oblivious? OBLIVIOUS?!_

“You’re oblivious you twat!”

“Says the one who is sitting there and telling me that there’s  _no_ other reason you’re angry. For someone so ‘wise,’ you seem completely unaware of the obvious elephant in the room.” He crosses his arms.

“It’s ‘cause he’s our friend you idiot, why wouldn’t I be mad?” He raises an eyebrow.

_Is Daniel high?_

Dan shakes his head, mouth a straight line. “There’s a certain level to your anger though. One that makes my previous guesses clear as day.”

He looks up and his eyebrows furrow. “Do you seriously have no clue what I’m talking about?”

The purple-haired male frowns. “You sound like you’re trying to be fancier than you actually are, get to the point.”

The next few words make his entire world nearly stop.

“You’re in love with Hosuh, Stephen.” Dan leans in and speaks in a hushed tone. “Get over your bullshit and admit it.”

“You’re insane. Do I need to get a straight jacket? What nonsense are you shoving at me?”

The other narrows his eyes and leans back. “Oh yeah? Fine, I’ll believe you if you can look me dead in the eyes and tell me you don’t love Hosuh.”

_Easy._

He narrows his eyes and stares straight into Dan’s muggy green irises.

“Simple. I don’t lov- I don’t- I don’t lo...ve h- Okay what the fuck.” He tries to say it, but each time the words get caught in the back of his throat. His heart thumps loudly in his chest and his lungs burn.

_Why can’t I say it?! I don’t love him, I should be able to say it._

“That’s what I thought.” Dan starts cleaning up his lunch. “You can lie to yourself all you’d like Stephen, but the truth won’t change. You love him, and that’s why it’s bothering you even more than usual. That’s why you do things for him. That’s why you can’t stop thinking about him.”

With that, Dan stands up and throws away his lunch. He walks out of the cafeteria as lunch ends.

_I don’t love Hosuh.. right?_

—

The walls are a cream color. A poster near his door is tacked to it. The poster is of some band he used to listen to.

For a while, he stared at his hands. Watching them shake.

His short attention span, however, opted for something more interesting. So now he stares at the walls.

_I don’t love.. him._

He thinks it to himself over and over again to the point his brain feels like combusting.

Eventually, he reaches for his phone.

_I can’t keep thinking about this._

Stephen scans through his apps, playing a bit of dragon city and punch the dummy.

His eyes move to a red one on his voicemail.

_Who..?_

The voicemail is from an unknown number. Except he could’ve sworn he’d installed a spam call blocker.

_Should I listen to it..?_

Shaky, he taps the play button with his thumb.

“Hey, I didn’t want to call you till you picked up so I hope this voicemail reaches you.” A familiar voice starts. “It’s been a while. A long while, but I finally moved out of the house and I needed to call you.”

Thump thump. His heartbeat fills his ears alongside the voice.

“I’m sorry. I know I could’ve done more. I didn’t though and that was shitty of me. Anyways, I want to talk to you again. Call or text me and we can call or meet up.”

There’s a second of shuffling before the call ends.

_That voice.. Jay._

It’s been a year. A long year, since he’s spoken to his brothers.

Now out of the blue, Jay’s called him. Reached out a hand and offered him to take it.

_Should I meet with him?_

He runs a hand down his face. Life being complicated is why he wishes he lived in a trash bin with no responsibility or decisions sometimes.

His thumb hovers over the phone. He could message him. Right now. Or he could ignore it.

_I want to have a brother again._

**Stephen: hey**

It only takes a few seconds before he gets a response.

**Jay: Hey, how have you been?**

**Stephen: been fine, what about you?**

**Jay: good, adjusting to college life**

**Jay: y’know my college is only an hour drive**

_Oh..?_

**Stephen: o h**

**Jay: Since tomorrow is Saturday, are you free? We could take over the local coffee shop**

Tomorrow? He stares at the screen, jaw set. He could see his brother tomorrow? The possibility seems nice. Maybe he could even get some advice about his ‘situation.’

**Stephen: sure**

**Jay: nice**

Stephen sighs in relief.

_At least now I’m not thinking about.._

His mind begins booming with memories of silver hair and conversations with a certain Hosuh.

_God damn it._

—

His lips tighten as he stares at the door to the coffee shop. It looms in front of him. A year. How much could’ve changed in a year right?

He pushes the door. Once, twice before he looks and sees ‘Pull.’

_Fuck you door._

Stephen angrily yanks the door open and enters. It takes about two seconds before he spots a head of messy blonde hair.

Jay sits in at the window, where a long counter is, with stools every few inches. He walks over and sits beside him.

“Hi, Jay.”

Said boy turns his head to look at him. A smile grows on his face.

“Hey.”

They sit in awkward silence for a moment before Jay speaks up.

“Remember when we were younger, and whenever it snowed we would shovel snow at our neighbors till they yelled at us?” He chuckles.

“Yeah.”

He looks down and sips his coffee. “Well, I thought you’d like to know, this previous year Jo wanted to play in the snow during Christmas. I ‘accidentally’ threw a bunch of snow at Dad for ya.” He grins.

“That’s cool..” He looks to the side.

_This feels so weird._

Jay nudges his side. “Listen, I was kind of a shitty brother when you needed me most. I’m sorry for that.. and if there’s anything I can do to make it up, let me know.”

_..We’ve both changed a lot, haven’t we..?_

Stephen runs a hand through his hair. “I made a friend. Besides Daniel.”

His brother smiles. “Oh really? Tell me about this so called friend. I’d like to know what sort of people you’ve been meeting.”

“Okay well, he likes art, he’s more of the shy type, and he’s got pretty cool gray hair.” He laughs, a small smile worming its way onto his face.

“Sounds nice. Do guys hang out a lot?” His eyes shine with glossy interest.

_Hang out.. I wish.._

“Hanging out? Never heard of it.” He leans back and stares at the white paneled ceiling.

The other frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

That question makes his head feel heavy. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t seem to understand anything that’s happening anymore.

“I don’t know. He’s been avoiding me and Daniel gave me stupid advice and I don’t know what to do anymore.” His voice strains.

Silence. Jay doesn’t respond for almost an entire minute.

“What did Dan say?” He asks, his tone more serious.

_Not this again._

“He tried to tell me I’m fucking annoyed so much about it because…  _I’m in love._ Stupidest shit I’ve heard..” He forces a laugh at the end.

_Me? In love with Hosuh? No way._

Jay doesn’t laugh. “Well, tell me why not. Why  _don’t_ you love him?”

This makes his chest tighten.

_Why not?.. I can do why not. Yeah, of course I can. I’m not in love with him._

“Because… because I just don’t!”

An eyebrow raise. “You ‘just don’t?’ Stephen, when you’re with him, how do you feel?” He narrows his eyes.

Stephen grits his teeth. “Fine? Like it’s fun being around him? He’s my friend how else would I feel?”

He facepalms. “No, physically, emotionally. Do you feel your heart beating a lot, or do you feel more at ease with him than you do Dan?”

“Shut up.”

His eyes grow wide, but Jay obliges. He turns to face the counter.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. It’s tense and stressful.

_I’m not in love with Hosuh._

He clenches his hands into fists.

_I’m not in love with Hosuh._

“I’m sorry.” Jay sighs. “I thought, maybe I could help.. even if you aren’t in love, you shouldn’t immediately turn it away without considering it.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“Being in love. It can be the best and most messy feeling. It isn’t a bad thing. I know, you’re scared. After what happened, I’d be scared too. But I don’t think you should ignore it, if you ever do find yourself to be in love.” He pats his shoulder.

Tossing his cup in the trash, he gives a smile. “I have class, but I hope you can figure it all out. It was nice to see you.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

He watches as he leaves.

It’s frustrating. How even after not seeing each other for over a year, Jay still seems to see right through him.

Stephen never asked for this fear, but now it stings his brain with lies. At least, some lies. Some are true, hopefully.

Though a small part of him, minuscule at best, knows he’s been denying it for too long.

_I’m fucking in love with Hosuh._

_Goddammit._


	17. By The Way, Apologies Are Given

Dan stares at his phone.

_Oh boy._

Stephen had asked him a few days ago to speak to Hosuh for him. Of course, being a good friend, he texted Hosuh to try and meet up. While he waited for a response, he had to deal with Stephen’s oblivious nature. How is it that it took him so long to notice the feelings he has?

Either way, apparently he noticed them because now he won’t stop reminding him to talk to Hosuh.

_Talk about lovesick._

His eyes dart to his phone. He expects to see another message from Stephen, yelling about Hosuh. Except that this time it  _is_ Hosuh.

**Hosuh: I’ll meet with you after school in the Quad**

**Dan: Alright**

So now there’s no backing down. He has to get Hosuh to stop ignoring Stephen. Either that or his ears will burn as he continues to listen to Stephen unintentional whining.

His fingers tap against his phone keyboard a second time as he messages Stephen.

**Dan: Going to be talking with Hosuh after school today, don’t worry I’ll get your boyfriend back for you**

**Stephen: STFU he’s not my bf you dick**

Rolling his eyes, Dan shuts his locker closed and walks towards his next class.

—

Walking into the Quad, he immediately spots Hosuh.

“Hey, Hosuh.”

The said boy turns and smiles weakly. He looks absolutely exhausted.

“Hey Dan, it’s uh, been a while hasn’t it.” He chuckles dryly and sits down. Dan sits beside him and takes a deep breath before he lets his voice go cold.

“You’ve been avoiding him lately.” He glances at the other in time to see a wave of guilt wash over him.

He nods. “I have.. I suppose.”

Dan sighs. “I don’t know what’s been going on with you, but you avoiding him needs to stop. He’s been way tenser lately, and he probably thinks he did something wrong. Even if he won’t ever voice any of that.”

Hosuh bites his lip and looks at the ground solemnly. “I didn’t.. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not really the one you should be apologizing to, am I?”

“No.. Not really.”

There’s a pause.

“What happened? What caused this shift in you?” He speaks quietly.

The silver-haired male shrinks in on himself. In a whisper, “I think I love Stephen.”

So much silence.

_I knew it._

Though, he never felt one-hundred percent sure. How is one supposed to know something that can onlybe confirmed by themselves?

“So you’re scared?”  
  


A nod. “Yeah.. Extremely so. What if I make a fool of myself?” He chokes out.

Dan turns and gives him a hug. “It’ll be okay. Trust me. You’re gonna have to stop avoiding him though. Stephen needs his friend back.”

Hosuh sighs. “Yeah.. Okay.”

With that, they both sit there.

“I can message Stephen. Would it be easier if I was here with you two?”

He shrugs. “I think so.”

The green-haired male takes out his phone.

**Dan: Hosuh and I are in the Quad at school. Are you still here?**

**Stephen: yea. do i have to come-**

**Dan: You don’t HAVE to, but Hosuh is here and he has an apology for ya**

**Stephen: fine omw**

“He’s on his way.”

The other gulps. “Okay, yeah.”

The pair sits there, Dan staring at the entrance, while Hosuh stares intensely at the ground.

After about five minutes, a familiar purple head enters.

“Well, well, well.”

Hosuh looks up and his eyes widen. “Stephen..”

Said male walks towards them and stands with his hands in his pockets.

Dan nudges the male beside him with a whisper. “You got this.”

“I’m sorry!” Hosuh speaks speedily, closing his eyes as the words leave his mouth. He shrinks back, scared and nervous.

Stephen narrows his eyes and his lip twitches. “Why..?”

“I was scared.. I think I was worried I wasn’t.. Enough?” He gulps.

Looking between the two, Dan leans in to whisper. “Think you’ll make it by yourself?”

He nods.

With that, he gets up and exits.

—

Dan exits.

Hosuh moves over more and Stephen sits beside him.

“You scared me, I thought I did something horrible. You’re more than enough.”

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that..” He bites his lip, frowning. “I’m guessing my excuses weren’t very convincing?”

_Convincing my ass._

He raises an eyebrow. “Not at all.”

“Ah…” He chuckles.

They both sit in silence. Hosuh looking at the ground and Stephen looking between Hosuh and the exit.

_I wonder.._

Thump-thump. His heart feels so much more obvious now. It’s weird. He kinda hates it and likes it at the same time. Ugh, that’s annoying. Shouldn’t it be one or the other? A thought crosses his mind. What if he… tried ‘flirting?’

That makes him feel sick. What even qualifies as ‘flirting?’ A wink? Maybe a pick-up line. He’s definitely not being that obvious. That’d be stupid. Maybe he could just be sneaky about it?

Or what if he was obvious, but then joked it off? Ugh, this seems so complicated. He hates it. The fear. That’s what’s keeping him from being able to just come out and say it. He can’t even say it to himself aloud. At least in his head.. It’s less real.

He takes out his phone and looks up how to flirt with someone without being obvious.

A wikihow article is at the top and he finds himself grumbling. Is this considered his lowest point? He’s  _actually_ considering clicking on it.

_No no, I’m not that fucking shitty at this. Probably._

After he scrolls down a bit, he clicks a non-wikihow article. The first step it says is eye contact.

_Okay, that doesn’t sound too hard._

The next one talks about getting them to speak about their interests.

_Isn’t this just normal human interaction?_

The last bullet point is to give subtle compliments.

Overall, not much to work with, and definitely confusing. He’ll be fine though, probably.

He turns to look at Hosuh. “Well, what have you been up too, haven’t actually talked in a while.”

“Um... Not much? I’ve been drawing and stuff. Oh! And I’ve been watching anime too... Not much still I suppose.” He chuckles nervously and looks at him.

“Ah. I miss seeing your drawings, to be honest, they’re really cool.”

“Oh! Um.. heh.. Thanks, I guess. I’m pretty sure the last time you saw my art was um, that one tim- Oh yeah, how’s it going with Faith?” He asks, face pink from the compliment.

_oH shit._

“Uh… I- um…”

Should he be honest? How is he supposed to mention how Faith doesn’t exist and never did? Just say, ‘Oh yeah that bitch fake.’ No way.

“I hope you guys got to talking more?” Hosuh smiles.

Stephen gulps. “Oh yeah.. Uh… we don’t talk anymore?”

“Oh? What happened?” He tilts his head in inquiry.

“She.. faded out of existence.”

That makes Hosuh narrows his eyes with a frown. “‘Faded out of existence?’ Stephen, what’s the last message Faith sent you?” He crosses his arms.

_Fuck it._

“Okay, Faith might not be an actual person.”

That makes the other pause for a moment. “Okay, then what were you talking about that time?”

_Uh.. think of something think of something-_

“I… was just thinking about my family… and didn’t really want to get you involved in that, I guess.”

_Nailed it._

Hosuh’s eyebrows arch as his eyes fill with sympathy. “Oh- I’m.. I’m so sorry. Your family as in.. from before you moved in with Spencer and Nikola?”

_Ohhh fuck._

“Aha… yeah.”

“Oh.. Do you ever... Do you ever miss the past?” He asks. Though it sounds like a question for himself more than Stephen.

Stephen finally breaks eye contact and glances to the side. “Not that much..”

He nods. “Right... Yeah. Why would someone miss the past.. Ha..” Hosuh looks at the ground.

Silence..

_This feels.. awkward?_

“Some people have better pasts than others, at least the present gives better opportunities.” He shrugs.

“Yeah. I mean, the present has people like you.” He smiles happily at him.

_Oh god no-_

Thump. Thump. Just the short statement makes his heart feel a hundred times heavier. Why is this how love works? It seems unfair. For anything a person does to have this much of an effect on him.

“Well… you’ve made my present pretty good.” He gives a small smile.

Hosuh leans back and looks up at the sky. “Yeah, ever since I met you.. I think things really started looking up for me ‘cause of you. So thanks for that.”

_God damn it, I love him._

“Mhm.”

“Hey- uh.. So do you like Spencer and Nikola? Like living with them and stuff?” Hosuh asks with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, they’re both amazing.”

He nods. “Heh.. yeah. They seemed pretty nice… Y’know, maybe sometime in the future, I could come over again?” He glances at him.

_Hosuh.. Coming over-_

Thump-thump. The thought of it all makes him feel a weird tingling joy in his skin. It’s strange how happy even thinking about hanging out with Hosuh can make him. Especially after he realized…  _that._

“I’d like that.”

The pair stare at each other. Sky blue interacts with burgundy as they both lock gazes.

Then a ringing starts.

Hosuh looks down and takes out his phone which is screaming loudly with a call. “Oh- uh, give me a moment.”

He presses the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

His expression falls as he looks at the ground. “Yes.. No- I- I haven’t.”

Stephen can’t tell what exactly is happening. All he knows for sure is that Hosuh’s face is growing paler, and a frown is becoming apparent.

“No, I can do that..” He swallows nervously. “Yes ma’am.. I’ll make sure to do that.”

After a longer pause, Hosuh mutters, “Yes mother.” He pulls the phone from his ear and clicks the ‘End Call’ button.

With a weak smile, he glances back at Stephen. “Sorry ‘bout that..”

“It’s okay. You alright?”

A shrug. “I guess. Anyways, what have you been up to lately yourself?”

_What a big ass lie…_

He clicks his tongue, “Mostly waiting for you to talk to me again.” he smirks.

The other flushes pink. “Oh- I- I’m sorry..”

“It’s fine, we really need to hang out again soon though.” He sighs.

“Yeah.” Hosuh folds his hands on his lap. “I’m a bit sad I missed so many opportunities to hang with you guys..Heh..”

_Fuck yes. Can’t believe he missed the arcade._

“You’ll get more now that you’re speaking to me again lol.”

A nod. “Yeah.. though I’ll be busy in a few months or so.”

“How come..?”

Hosuh gulps and shakes his head. “Parents.”

_Parents..? Wait... I don’t think he’s ever mentioned them before?_

“If it isn’t rude to ask.. What are they doing to keep you busy?”

The other is silent. His face contorts with inner turmoil.

_What’s-_

He watches as Hosuh squirms. His head aches with confusion about what is going on in Hosuh’s head.

“Um.. well, they kind of just won’t be okay with me hanging out with anyone for a week or two..? It’s kind of hard to explain now that I think about it..” He chuckles nervously.

“For no reason or..?”

“Well I mean technically, the reason is that I’m gay..?” 


	18. By The Way, Homes and Hoes

“Well I mean technically, the reason is that I’m gay..?” 

_ Or is it just because I’m broken? They never use the word gay or pan.. More so just.. Disease? _

Hosuh peers at Stephen in the corner of his eye. 

_ Is he going to hate me or? I know he’s bi, but… what if he agrees with my parents? _

The other’s frown grows tighter until his face is so scrunched up it looks like he’s going to explode, “Homophobic parents, huh? I know the feeling.”

_ Wait he does..? _

“Uh yeah.. But anyway I’ll be sort of.. ‘Preoccupied’ for a week and a half in June and then another week in the beginning of July..” He laughs dryly, pain layering the back of his throat. 

“What are they doing.” 

He pauses, looking at Stephen, “Um.. what?”

Voice growing less patient, “What. Are they making you do?”

“I mean- they aren’t making me do anything.. I just- I’ll be stuck at home most of the time unless I’m gone for… for therapy,” He swallows at the thought of the last word. 

_ Oh god.. They’ll be mad when they find out I haven’t been going weekly or monthly.. _

Stephen glances at him. He narrows his eyes, “Bastards."

“Um..” 

He bites his lip, fiddling with his fingers, “Anyways.. Thought you’d like to know. So you know I’m not ignoring you..”

It’s quiet. He wonders if the other is lost in thought. Personally, it seems to be a common attribute among those with too many worries or too many memories.

After a moment Stephen speaks, “What are your parents like?”

_ My.. parents? _

“Well… I mean- they’re really good people.. They care a lot about me. You see, last year, when I came out as pansexual, they got super worried about me.” He glances to the side, avoiding looking at Stephen. “They started becoming more sort of- protective? Basically, I wasn’t allowed to leave my house unless it was for school or they were with me.. Then after a few months they asked if I still thought I was gay and whenever I told them yes.. They’d get frustrated..” 

His eyes widen and he scratches the back of his neck, “Ah- Sorry for rambling.. Um, but they’re nice.”

“Just can’t seem to wrap their heads around people being out of the social norm?”

He shrugs, “I guess.. I mean they think that I have some sort of disorder? I uh-” He laughs awkwardly. “Actually started going to some sort of conversion therapy? Then after that didn’t give immediate results- they decided to take more time with their trips for work. So now they’re out of town a lot, but when they come home for a week or two they always make sure I’m going to therapy and not interacting with many people. Apparently I could get ‘badly influenced?’” 

_ I can still feel the electricity.. _

Stephen’s eyes widen and he scowls, “That’s garbage, other people can’t ‘make’ you gay.”

“I mean- technically other people being attractive or pretty can, but yeah you’re right. It’s okay though, I mean high school’s nearly over and they plan for me to start up in the family business after I get through college... But they can’t make me go to therapy forever!” He smiles at the thought of no more ‘Dr. Collins.’

“Yeah…”

He stares at him with an unknown gaze. Hosuh can’t pinpoint the emotion in his eyes.

It doesn’t seem to matter for long though, as Stephen’s phone rings this time and he picks it up.

“Hello? Yeah, what’s up? I- yeah- I KNOW! I’m with…  _ Hosuh-  _ OKAY! You can calm down! I’ll see you when I get home. Yes. Bye,” He lets out an exasperated breath. 

Hosuh raises an eyebrow, “What was that?”

“ _ Someone  _ thinks me being away from home too long equals that I’m dead.” He rolls his eyes at his own words.

“Oh, then I’m guessing you need to head home now..?” 

“Probably. Keep in touch, alright? If your parents give you a rough I won’t hesitate to beat their asses.”

He laughs, “I’ll be fine, I’m a tough guy.. I hope.” He grins. “Anyways- Bye! Have a good weekend!”

Stephen nods and the two part ways. 

—

Hosuh knocks on Ann’s door, “Ann? Where are we going? Why do you never tell me these things?” 

Ann opens the door, “Wow Hosuh, straight to the point. For your information- We’re going to an outdoor party! I know you hate social interaction, but I promise it’ll be fine. My friend is hosting the party and a lot of the people there I know from high school I’m homeschooling.”

“Annnnn,” He whines. 

_ A party?! I’m going to dieeeeee insideee. _

“Can’t we just like, I don’t know, stay in and watch a movie?” He asks. 

She shakes her head, “Hosuh, listen. We made plans and then my friends I barely get to talk to in real life invited me to a party, so I thought what if I bring my favorite person ever with me? I didn’t want to cancel our plans cause that’s not allowed in our friendship- but you gotta understand I also want to spend time with these friends?” 

He nods, “Okay okay..” 

Ann hugs him, “You’re the best Hosuh!” 

With that, the two hop in Ann’s dads' car and drive along in the fading night. They pass by trees among trees until he can see a clearing area with tables, chairs, and a dj set up. 

Parking the car, she pats his shoulder, “You got this, Hosuh.” She encourages with a toothy grin.

Some guy with a red shirt comes up to her, “Hey Ann!” 

“Hey, Hart! How have you been?” 

Hart grabs her hand, “Great- Now you gotta say hi to everyone else!” 

They begin to walk speedily towards the crowd of people. 

“Wait Ann-”

“Just wait with the drinks- I’ll be back in a sec!” She calls.

_ Seriously? MMmmmmm…. _

Shivering at the sight of teenagers, he makes his way to the drink table quickly. When he gets there, a girl with long blonde hair and a short pink dress is sipping something in a red solo cup.

He takes a peek at the assortment of beverages. By assortment, he means beer, vodka, some weird red mixture, and water. He chooses water and sips it slowly. 

The atmosphere around him makes his skin crawl. There’s so many people. Parties never made sense.. Doesn’t anyone notice that a ton of drunk teenagers in the middle of nowhere is a sign for madness?

His eyes move towards the girl at the other end of the table. She stares at him eyes slightly red from what looks to be- oh god did she do drugs? 

She licks her lips creepily. 

Hosuh gulps and steps slightly to the side, moving farther from her. 

_ She’s scaring me… _

The girl places down her cup and walks towards him.

_ No no no no- Please no thank you please- _

Her eye closes quickly as she winks at him, “Hey cutie.~” 

He gulps, eyes widening as he shrinks in on himself. 

“You look lonely,” She hiccups slightly, clearly drunk. 

_ Oh god can’t she go away? _

Setting his cup down he holds his hands out in front of him, “Thanks, but-”

The girl runs her hand along his bicep, “Wow, you’re so well built.. I bet you’re good in bed.”

_ Oh god no thank you- please go away- _

She puts her hand on his chest and gets extremely close into his personal space, “Y’know, I’ve been meaning to have some fun tonight and you seem like quite the cutie.~”

He’s pretty sure a small bit of puke has began to form in the back of his throat at the thought of doing whatever this girl wants. 

_ Sorry, but I have to keep at least a somewhat pg rating on my life. _

“No thank-”

Her eyes close as she looks as if she’s waiting for him to kiss her. 

After a few moments, she opens her eyes, “I see how it is- You like your girls to take the lead, huh?”

She smirks and rubs his arm. 

A voice interrupts her, “Oh hey babe~ Is this girl bothering you?”

_ Huh- What? _

A familiar purple-headed boy puts a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I’d suggest leaving him alone if I were you.”

_ Is that- STEPHEN?! _

The girl frowns, but quickly smirks, “Oh so you’re gay.. Well I’m sure a night with both of you could turn you straight instantly,” She winks.

_ Oh god. _

In a flash, Stephen shoves her backwards, “There is no  _ turning anyone straight _ you hear me? We’re not fucking interested.”

Her eyes narrow and she growls, “Rude. Whatever fags,” She pokes Hosuh on the nose with a wink before walking away.

“I- Um-” He gulps down the sick feeling at what just happened.

“Are you okay? Did she do anything?”

Hosuh shakes his head, “N-No, I just- thank you..”

“It’s fine, I’m glad I was here,” Stephen sighs.

“Why are you even here?”

“Daniel dragged me here against my will,” He complains. 

He laughs, “Ann dragged me here.”

“I ditched him ‘cause he was being annoying, just happen to find you while sneaking away.”

“Thank god you did. She was talking about.. beds..” He shivers.

“Not in my Christian Minecraft channel,” He claps between each word.

That rises a giggle from Hosuh, “Right. I’m glad you’re here, I’m bad with parties.”

“Well, that’s okay because I’m great with parties.”

“Right.. what even happened that caused that guy to pull a knife on you when we met?”

“I ran into him and he threw a fit over it,” He laughs at the thought of the memory.

Hosuh raises an eyebrow, “Right.” He glances at Stephen, who is wearing a black jacket with a purple striped shirt.

_ Don’t think about it- Don’t think- _

_ Gosh darnit, he looks so pretty. _

“I like your outfit,” He smiles, happy he managed to say it.

The other’s eyes widen for a moment before he responds, “Thanks, yours is cool too.”

The pair stare at each other. 

It lasts a good few seconds, filled with shades of blue and red. 

He breaks the ice, “How has your weekend been so far?”

“Boring as usual,” The other responds.

“Oh- That sucks,” He frowns.

The purple-haired male smiles softly, “You’ve made it pretty un-boring though.”

_ O my- He just-  _

He feels heat threatening his cheeks, “Same. Heh, you honestly make everything ‘un-boring.’”

“Same goes for you.”

Hosuh bites his lip. “Y’know, I’m not a fan of this party.”

“Honestly me neither, nothing fun is happening when Daniel promised it would be  _ fun _ .”

“I’d leave, but Ann is here..”

“I mean- We could slip out of here for a bit to the park down the road if you’re uncomfortable,” Stephen suggests.

“Good idea.”


	19. By The Way, Pasts and Paintings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comments about it, yes this chapter includes Jocat and he is aged to be a child. This is purely because we aim to include most if not all the people that have been in their videos and to create the backstory we aimed for Stephen to have, we needed to have a child character. We already have included Spencer and Nikola which are OCs and we didn’t want to include any more OCs if possible. Also considering the main antagonists in this fanfiction aren’t real characters and are random OCs as well we felt it was better to make Jocat the child character. Please know we mean no harm by doing this. ~Red / Ice

The pair exit the crowds and music towards Stephen’s Nissan. It screams when he hits unlock with his keys. 

They both hop in and he turns to Hosuh, “You gonna message Ann?”

He nods, taking out his phone, “Are you gonna message Daniel?”

“Nope, he can suffer.”

“Right,” he types away. His phone dings a second later and his face lights up with a bright red color. 

_ What the-? _

“What is it?”

That comment only seems to make his face more scarlet, “N-Nothing! Just um- Ann’s fine on her own!” 

Raising an eyebrow, he decides not to question it. He continues his drive down the road before turning to the left and driving down the road towards a small park. Parking the car, he opens the door, hopping out. 

The two both walk into the empty park. 

“I like the silence,” Hosuh comments.

He grins, “I usually hate quiet, but this is pretty nice I guess.” 

Both sit down on the grass, leaning against the bottom of the slide. 

“Hey.. you said before that you know what it’s like to have homophobic parents. You being bi.. Is that why they kicked you out?” He asks.

“No, I totally got kicked out for thinking water is wet,” he laughs awkwardly, “Yeah… they did.”

It makes him think back to it. 

~~

Stephen’s eyes move from his mom to his dad. Back and forth. 

“So..?”

“You’re gay?” His father growls.

He gulps, “Bi actually.”

His mom glances up, tears beginning to form, “Stephen, dear, did you start hanging with atheists? What has made you fall from god? Do you need someone to pray for you, oh baby boy, I can pray. We can solve this, it’ll be okay.”

“Mom… it isn’t changeable. I told you I was born this way, just stop it.”

Father stands up in a flash, his eyes narrowing, “Do not speak to your mother like that. She is concerned. You seem to have fallen to idiocy.”

“So I’m an idiot for being myself? Great to know.” 

Pain. It rushes through his cheek as his father slaps him. 

“Get out. Don’t fucking act this way in my household.” 

This causes Jay to speak up from the other side of the living room. 

“Dad, you do realize that he told you guys because he wants to be honest with you? Isn’t that a stronger policy in the bible more than the non-existent presidence of gay being wrong?” He crosses his arms. 

The other turns, speaking loudly, “Honest or not, he has fallen to the devil. Satan isn’t allowed in this household.” 

Stephen raises a finger, “I’m not satan. I should be allowed to love who I love-”

Mom begins sobbing, “I just can’t believe my baby boy believes in gayonism!”

Jay glares, stepping closer, “Guys, shouldn’t you be more loving and faithful to your son?” 

“Not when our son is believing in satan and this fake gay shit!” He yells. 

Everyone stops when they hear a new voice, “Mom..? Why is everyone yelling..?”

_ Fuck no- Jo- _

Jo stands at the staircase with his teddy bear, “What’s going on?” 

“Jo, go back to bed, we’ll be quieter, okay?” Jay soothes. 

“I would, but I can’t sleep, I’m too nervous.. What if no one likes me tomorrow?” He calls. 

Jay smiles, “It’ll be fine, I promise fourth grade will be great.” 

He nods, “Okay.. why is mom crying?”

“Your brother seems to be blindsighted,” Father speaks roughly. 

“I’m not bli-”

“Yes, you are!”

“How is Stephsteph blind? I thought he could see fine?” Jo’s eyes widen with concern.

Mom chokes on a word, “He isn’t blind- He’s g-g-gay!” 

Jo tilts his head in confusion, “That doesn’t sound like a bad thing? My friend read the dictionary, he said it means happy.. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Jo, what friend said this?”

He blinks, “Liam.”

Father glances at him, voice commanding, “You will stop hanging with this ‘Liam’ from now on. You are not allowed to be badly influenced.” 

“But Liam is my best f-”

“Do you hear me?”

“Yes Papa,” He frowns.

Stephen smiles, “Jo, Liam is your best friend. Don’t listen to Dad ‘cause I’m sure he’s a great kid.”

“Get out. Now. I want you out. Do not tell  _ my _ kids what to do you faggot,” Father speaks in a cold, angry tone.

Jay steps in front of Stephen. “Dad, shouldn’t we be discussing this away from Jo?!” 

“No, he needs to learn that believing in gay is wrong.” He growls. 

“Stephen is your son! Stop talking about things being wrong, when you don’t even have any actual evidence or reason for it to be considered-”

Father slaps him. “If you are going to defend those who have fallen to satanism, then you can get out of my household too.” He yells. 

Jo runs down the stairs and comes near them. “Dad, please don’t hurt bubba!” 

Mom wipes her eyes as more tears fall. Jay gulps and side glances, stepping back.

Stephen speaks up, “Leave them out of this. This is about me.”

“It is. And you will leave my house right now, you demon.” Father demands. 

Jo hugs Stephen, tears falling from his face. “No! He’s my brothe-”

**Thwack.**

Father shoves Jo away and grabs Stephen’s arm. He walks over to the door, opening it and pushing Stephen out. 

“Never come back here you demon!” 

The door is slammed shut. 

He walks with a teary face to a nearby park. 

A car pulls up and Uncle Spencer gets out. He’s the uncle that his dad never lets them see anymore. Not after he married someone non-binary. 

“Heya sport, what are you doing out here so late?” 

“Dad kicked me out…”

Spencer hops out and sits beside him on the bench, “Lemme guess.. Are you gay?” 

“Bi.”

“Really? That’s cool, did y’know that Nikola is bi too? They’ve been radiating blue, pink, and purple energy since age thirteen. Along with proud intersex energy too, of course. It’s been a while, any new interests besides guys?” 

Stephen bites his lip in a sad shrug, “Not really besides knives- fuck my knife collection is back home!”

The other chuckles, “How about we collect an even bigger and gayer knife collection for you? How about it kiddo? Want to stay with me and Nikola?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope! We’ve been wanting to adopt a kid for a while now, and isn’t it better to take in our favorite nephew? Don’t tell Jay or Jo, we don’t want any sobbing,” He whispers the last part with a devious grin.

“Spencer… thank you.”

“No need to thank me Stephen, we love you too much for this to be a favor or gift!” 

With that, the two go home.

~~

“Stephen?” 

“Huh, what?” He glances over, finally out of his memory daze.

Hosuh’s eyes are wide, expression riddled with worry. “You sorta got lost in thought..”

“Just thinking bout’ the past.”

The other sighs, “Yeah.. Instead of the past, what are you planning for the future? I mean we graduate soon.”

“I’m not really sure.”

“Yeah.. I mean, I guess I don’t really get an opinion, y’know? Considering my parents are planning for me to continue their business.” He frowns at the thought.

_ Sounds stupid. _

“You should be able to do what you want to do.”

He shrugs. “I don’t even know  _ what _ I want to do. I’d like to do something art related, but honestly, I feel like I’d fail at that.” 

“You still have time to figure out what you want to do, screw your family business. Don’t doubt yourself, your art is incredible.” He adds.

“I guess so, right back at you. And I guess I am pretty proud of my painting..” He says with a smile, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

_..Painting?.. What painting? _

Stephen raises an eyebrow, “What painting?”

Hosuh turns into a tomato, “NO PAINTING!”

“Oh ho ho, are you sure about that?”

“Y-Yep! Just a project in art I’m presenting tomorrow, nothing special about it!” He chokes out.

“Hmmm, maybe I should come by again?”

He shakes his head, “Nope! It’s good, you’re good, we’re all good!”

“Alright, alright.”

_ I’m totally gonna come. _

—

The bell for the end of fifth-period rings. Students begin to pack up their stuff and exit. 

“And remember- All your work from the current unit will be due tomorrow on my desk, no later!” Mr. Woodsby yells as he starts to clear the whiteboard for the next class. 

Leaving the classroom, he makes his way towards where Ms. Cypher’s classroom is. He has to be there for a few minutes to get attendance over with before he can go. 

As he arrives, the bell rings for class to begin. He hops into his seat and taps his fingers in impatience. 

_ I want my freedom already- goddamnit.  _

After around five minutes, she lets them free and he practically flies out the door. 

Taking out his phone, he quickly texts Daniel.

**Me: fuck you i shall not see you this period**

**Daniel(Shitface): What are ya doin?**

**Me: watching hosuh present something he doesnt want me to see >:)**

**Daniel(Shitface): ooo Hosuh** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Me: shut the fuck up before i get my knives**

**Daniel(Shitface): omg kinKY**

**Daniel(Shitface): im kidding have fun**

Choosing not to respond, he rolls his eyes.

He checks his messages with Hosuh and reminds himself of where the classroom is. It takes about three or four minutes to walk there, but once he gets there the door is slightly cracked open. 

Stephen widens the gap, peeking inside. 

The girl he vaguely remembers as Pau is currently presenting. Her painting is some sort of cat. 

“Alright, thank you Pau. Next up is, Hosuh.”

_ Finally, no more cat shit. This is the only reason I’m here. _

The silver-haired male steps to the side out of his field of vision. He returns, walking into the front of the room with a medium-sized painting. 

Stephen widens the door, whispering to a guy nearby. He’s pretty sure his name is Jay or something. 

“Hey, can I watch Hosuh present?”

Jay whispers back, “Sure thing.”

So he sneaks open the door more and walks quietly over to Jay’s table, squatting beside it to keep him hidden when Hosuh turns around. 

Finishing setting up the painting on a stand, he turns around with a shy smile. “For my painting, I chose to paint something that I not only care about, but also that changed my life for the better. This incorporates two of the five themes given, but it also could sort of fit the other given themes.” 

He lifts the drape over the painting, revealing...

_ Is that me?! Holy fuck that’s me- I look kinda hot in that pa- HOLY SHIT HE PAINTED ME _

Heat fills his face like lava. Hosuh painted him. He painted him for those themes for damn shit! 

Hosuh takes a deep breath, “I chose to paint my friend Stephen. You guys know him, but well- um- Anyways, I not only care about him as my friend, but meeting him has made my life a lot brighter than it used to be.”

 _Fucking hell- God damn I’m_ “I thought that it’d be nice to do acrylics and make something with the idea of him being the light in a dark place.”

Thump. Thump. He tries to ignore it, but his heart is going nuts. He gulps, staring at the absolute masterpiece. The painting has a forest filled with dark greens and grays. In the center is him, standing in water up to his ankles. He is drawn with light purples and blues. 

“Thank you Hosuh, your painting is lovely,” Ms. Shai compliments. “The next presenter is Jamie.”

Hosuh nods with a smile before walking over to the table that Stephen is currently at. 

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK _

“Good job dude!” Jay congratulates as the other sits down.

It takes exactly two seconds before he notices Stephen. 

His face grows a shade of red that’s so bright it could be neon, “STEPHEN?!” His voice is pitched as a whisper, but it’s still surprised and embarrassed.

_ FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT PENIS DICKS PENIS _

“Um... Hi?” He smiles innocently.

“What are you doing here?!” He exclaims in a whisper.

He gulps, face probably the shade of an apple by now, “I wanted to see the painting you were talking about…”

Hosuh’s eyes widen as he bites his lip in nervous embarrassment, “I didn’t want you to see it, ‘cause it  _ is  _ you!” He covers his face with his hands, shrinking down in his seat.

“I think it’s cute.”

_ Just like you- _

“Yo-You like it?” He peeks through his hands.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.”

He smiles in response, nodding, “Okay, I guess I’m okay with you seeing it..”


	20. By The Way, Bastards and Babywipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b a b y w i p e s hAhA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT* Sorry for this chapter being a few days late! Also, warning for any gays reading: This chapter has a lot of cruel homophobic wordings, so read with caution!

Hosuh grips his bag tightly, smiling as he walks towards the front of the school.

_I missed the arcade before, so let’s hope he’ll agree when I ask.._

He steps to his left, turning and taking long strides towards the side of the school. Stephen stands there, leaning against the wall as Dan talks about something that he’s rolling his eyes at.

“Hey, guys!” He calls.

Turning to glance at him, Stephen gives a welcoming middle finger, “Yo.”

Dan waves, “Hey! You look happy, is something up?”

“Your fly, for once.”

Kicking Stephen’s knee, he smiles, “Shut up.”

Hosuh blinks, before shrugging off the weirdness of what just happened, “Well I actually was going to ask you both something? We should hang out at the arcade this weekend! I mean, of course, we don’t have to… but I don’t have plans and I really wanted to spend time with St- you guys..”

“Sounds fun, I’m in,” The tiniest of smiles appears.

The other scratches the back of his neck, “I would, but I promised a classmate I’d help them with stuff.”

“Oh- That’s fine! Guess it’ll be just me and Stephen.”

_At least he’s coming, that makes me happy._

The bell rings once, meaning students are allowed inside now.

Dan waves as he heads a roundabout way since his locker isn’t near theirs. The other two head inside, walking side by side down the halls.

The feeling of eyes staring daggers into his side make him glance around. Everyone is either looking or taking a quick glance at them as they pass. None of the stares are very… friendly.

_Why are they staring at me… and Stephen.. Why are they…_

Anxiety bubbles like boiling water in his stomach. He gulps and looks down, gripping his backpack tightly.

Stephen glances at him and then looks around. His eyes narrow and he stops walking. Hosuh stops as well, gazing nervously at him and the floor.

“What is everyone’s problem?” He speaks loudly catching people’s attention.

Someone steps closer, hands on her hips. “My problem is that you two are stanking up the halls with your disease.”

Shrinking in on himself, he looks at his feet.

_Why.. I thought I was invisible…_

The other’s fists tighten, “Sorry, but last time I checked we’re both perfectly fine. Stop staring asshats.”

She rolls her eyes and backs off, while a different person, a boy, walks over. “I’m s-sorry… I j-just didn’t r-realize… that you guys were… g-ga-”

Another student interrupts him, “To be honest, it’s been pretty obvious for a while.”

“How? Stephen acts so strai-”

“No, he doesn’t! You just say that cause you think he’s hot!”

_What’s going… on….? And I mean.. I can’t blame the last girl…._

Stephen groans and runs a hand through his mohawk before speaking to Hosuh under his breath, “They’re assuming things, just keep walking and try to ignore them.”

He nods.

The pair make their way to Stephen’s locker. Said locker is a horrific sight, it’s covered in sticky notes. One says, ‘Fag! Get out of the school!’ while another says ‘I just wanted you to know that I totally support you guys making out at lunch.’

Overall, it’s a mix of mean comments, weird ones, and then single supporting one.

_How do they…._ **_They know we’re gay?_ **

The color drains from Stephen’s face as his eyes widen.

“People know…”

Jay from Hosuh’s art class walks up to them, “Hey- I’m sorry bout’ your guy’s locker. That stuff is pretty rude.. Are you guys holding up okay? The rumors are pretty shit.”

Hosuh’s lip trembles as he speaks, “R-Rumors?”

The other raises an eyebrow, “You guys don’t know? Oh man, uh, well there’s a rumor about you two dating.”

_They…. Why?..._

_Why do people hate us so much?_

Stephen stares at his locker, jaw locked, “I’m never gonna understand why people think it’s okay to assume things about people they don’t know.”

He bangs his fist against his locker, gritting his teeth. With that, he storms off down the hall.

“Stephen-” He looks at the ground, “This is really bad… Who would..”

Jay gives a small wave, “Sorry ma dudes, but hey, I’m sure it’ll blow over in a day or two!” He smiles, before frowning, “I gotta head to class, later.”

He walks away.

_I…. Is this my fault? Did I hang around Stephen too much..? Why do they care so much about if we’re dating?... Frick… He looked so hurt…._

Hosuh bites his lip, holding back the tears threatening his eyes as he slumps down the hall to his locker.

—

Stephen sits down in second period. He had skipped first period to calm himself down, but now he is on a hunt.

_I am going to find the fucker who did this…. Hosuh looked so hurt… Ughh_

A girl besides his seat taps his shoulder, he looks over, “What do you want.”

She smiles, “No need to be pissy, I don’t mind your gay stuff, I was just wondering… So like who’s the top and who’s the bottom?”

_What the fuck is wrong with this bitch? You don’t fucking ask people shit like that?!_

“Hey guess what?”

Her eyes shine with a mix of curiosity, amusement, and pure  _excitement._

_God, that’s fucking sick, is she finding enjoyment in knowing shit like this? What a hoe._

“Don’t go around asking people shit like that, and who would have guessed!? That’s not your information to know.” He flips her off before standing up and sitting in a new seat away from her.

Class begins and the teacher gets through attendance. She begins to explain an assignment and near the end, she asks for any questions.

One kid with more zits than hair raises his hand. She picks on him.

“Yes, Felix?”

He smirks, grin twisted in a broken manner, “Can we open the windows? The smell of faggot is making me sick.”

_Oh, you son of a bitch._

Stephen bangs his fist against his desk, glaring at Felix.

“Says the one who looks like he hasn’t showered since 1990!”

Felix gasps dramatically, “Did the fucking ponce just speak to me?! Know your place puff!”

His eye twitches as he grits his teeth.

_This fucking pickle-faced twat._

“Do you wanna g-”

The teacher interrupts them, yelling angrily, “BOTH OF YOU, OFFICE NOW!”

Jamie raises their hand.

Rubbing her temple in annoyance, she calls on them, “Yes Jamie.”

They speak plainly, extremely calm, “Stephen shouldn’t have to go to the office when Felix insulted him instead of actually asking a question. He also used three words that are against the school handbook. As well as he was rude to Stephen twice in a row, which by dictionary definition is bullying, shouldn’t Stephen only have to endure a warning? All he did was try to stand up for himself.”

_They… stood up for me? Huh.._

Sighing, the teacher nods, “I suppose that’s true. Felix go to the office now, don’t make me ask you again. Stephen, don’t act that way in my class again, understand?”

Still surprised by Jamie’s comments, he just nods.

Class bores on with everyone in silence. As the bell rings, he gets up and walks over to Jamie.

“Thanks for that, I owe you one.”

They give a nod, “No problem, Felix is a dick anyways. He thinks he’s all that just cause his dad is rich from selling painkillers.” Jamie leans closer, speaking in a whisper, “Ethan and Rick started the rumor by the way.. They’ve been growing in popularity ‘cause of it. They both have Mr. Shawarma's literature class before lunch so it’s likely they’ll be late, if you’re trying to find a way to wipe this rumor off people’s minds, they’re the ones to start with.”

Stephen processes the information before frowning, “Thanks, Jamie. See you around.”

—

Third period drags on until about halfway into the class, Mr. Septic splits them into pairs for essay peer corrections.

Hosuh gets paired with Kevin, who fake coughs when Hosuh approaches.

“Um…?”

Kevin fake coughs and bats his hand at him, “Go away batty, I’m allergic to you.”

_How can you be allergic to someone….._

“But we were p-”

The other groans, “Go do it alone. Goddamn, gays are so needy. I get that you like- Want to be a girl or some shit, but stop being selfish and just buzz off.”

“Stop being such a shitface and do your work,” The girl near him comments.

“Mind your own business, Tabbi.”

She looks at him and with a neutral expression, kicks his chair making him flinch and grab the desk as the chair tilts slightly before falling back down.

“The name is Tabbes, not Tabbi ya rat.”

He rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah just shut up, I’m dealing with my allergies here.”

Tabbes deadpans, “Allergies? No one’s gonna believe that 1950s bullshit.”

Hosuh stands there awkwardly, looking back and forth between the two.

Kevin opens his mouth to speak, but Tabbes beats him to the punch. “Hosuh, just join our group, gotta fight off the freaky chicken shit over there.”

He just nods nervously and sits with them.

The other curses under his breath.

_She.. stood up for me?_

“Thanks for um... Helping me.”

She nods, shrugging it off, “It’s cool, that bastard tries to be cool, but he’s a snake more than anything else.”

The conversation ends there, but he doesn’t mind.

—

“Sup fuckers.”

Ethan and Rick turn around. Both smirk when they see him.

“If it isn’t the Gaylord,” Rick cocks his head.

Stephen rubs his thumb over the surface of the plastic knife in his pocket. In his other pocket, he clicks a round button, a barely noticeable ‘beep’ being sounded.

“Takes one to know one.”

Ethan rolls his eyes while Rick is oddly silent. The two stand side by side.

“You know, in hindsight, you could’ve prevented this,” Ethan scoffs, “All you had to do was stay out of our business.”

Growling, he grits his teeth, “You’re the one who shoved yourself into Hosuh’s business. He did nothing, yet you attacked him, I wasn’t just gonna stand there!”

The other snickers, “What we do with our worker doesn’t relate to you.”

_Worker?! That’s it you fucking-_

Gripping the plastic knife in his pocket, he pulls it out. Smiling, he narrows his eyes, “Knives are usually too informal, but you’re an exception.”

Before they even have a chance for a response he dashes forward. He stops right in front of Ethan with the knife inches away from his neck.

Looking at him with a small tilt, his eyes darken as his mouth stretches into a crazy grin. Letting his voice go low and gravely, he speaks, “I won’t hesitate to tear your heart out with the sharpest knife imaginable, so shut the fuck up you filthy bastard.”

As he gulps, a sharp pain hits Stephen’s cheek. His eyes dart quickly to stare at Rick.

“Don’t mess with Ethan! And us in general!” He frowns.

Stephen winks, “Wrong move,  _buddy_.”

Without moving the hand at Ethan’s throat, he grabs a handful of Rick’s gelled hair and bumps their heads together before shoving him backward.

“Holy fuc-” He stumbles back.

Ethan’s eyes widen and he blurts out, “Hands off my boyfriend!” His eyes widen more, “I said friend! Hands off my friend!”

His hands drop with a smirk, Stephen steps back and clicks the button on the device in his pocket. He grips it and pulls it out.

“Thanks for that insightful information  _buddy,_ ” He shoves his other hand with the knife into his jean pockets. “Now I’m going to give you guys some tasks, first off, I’m getting pretty sick of this dumbass rumor. You guys are going to admit you were wrong and make sure people stop talking about Hosuh and me. Next, you are going to never mess with, not even  _speak_ , to Hosuh, Me, or any of our friends. Lastly, you are never going to tell anyone about what just happened.”

Rick gulps looking at the device before swapping to look at him, “What exactly… what is that?”

Giving another wink, he tosses it in the air and catches it, “Oh just a little ol’ Voice Recorder.”

The pair both look at each other and then back at him. Ethan’s hand shakes, “What if we don’t want to... Do the things you requested?”

Stephen smirks, “This recording goes out to the public, simple as that.”

Both of the gay cockroaches in front of him nod and cower backward. Rick mumbles, “Okay..We agree to your.. conditions.”

With that they both make their way down the hall, moving speedily away from Stephen.

_Guess the asswipes became babywipes._


	21. By The Way, The Stress That Is To Come

Hosuh wakes up to a phone call. His eyes turn to look at his phone, he blinks a few times before he recognizes the caller ID. 

_ ‘Dad’ _

He grumbles incoherently before groggily accepting the call. 

“Hey Dad?”

There’s shuffling before he hears a voice on the other end, “Hello Hosuh, how are you doing?”

His hand drags down his face, “I’m fine, you?”

“I’m pleasant, thanks for asking. I hope you remember your mother and I’s coming?” He asks, voice calm.

_ Shit shit shit, is that soon? No please no- I thought I had more time… _

“I-Yes… I remember.” 

Dad’s voice lightens, “I’m glad. Please make sure to clean up the house for our arrival next week.” 

_ No… No… Next week?! That’s so much sooner than I remember- Why is it so soon! _

Hosuh bites his lip, muttering a small, “Yes sir.” 

His dad says goodbye before hanging up, leaving him with his worries and anxieties about what is soon to come. 

What if he slips? What if something bad happens and his parents get mad at him? His throat closes up as he grabs at his hair. 

_ I have to do everything perfectly. I have to make them happy.. I have to make them happy… I have to make them happy with me. _

A message brings him from his thoughts. 

**Stephen <3: IM AT SOUP **

**Me: what..?**

**Stephen <3: i said im at sOUP **

**Me: Am I supposed to know what soup is?**

**Stephen <3: c’mon its a meme**

**Me: oh**

**Stephen <3: look it up its worth it ;)))**

He stares in confusion at his phone before sitting up and grabbing his laptop. He opens it and types ‘Im at soup.’

A video pops up and he watches it. 

_ This is oddly stupid and amusing. Makes sense why Stephen would like something so chaotic. _

**Me: I’m not that surprised you like that meme**

**Stephen <3: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i cAnT finD eM thERe’S oNly SoUp**

**Me: what do u mean there’s only soup?**

**Stephen <3: ITS MEANS THERES ONLY SOUP H O S U H**

**Me: then get out of the soup aisle?**

**Stephen <3: alright you dont have to shout at mE :c**

**Stephen <3: theres more soup-**

**Me: What do you mean there’s more soup?**

**Stephen <3: theres just more sOUP**

**Me: go inTO the next aisle?**

**Stephen <3: THERES STILL SOUP**

**Me: Where are you right now?**

**Stephen <3: IM AT SOUP**

**Me: What do you mean your at soup?**

**Stephen <3: i mean im at SOUP**

**Me: what store are you iN?**

**Stephen <3: IM AT THE S O U P STORE**

**Me: Wait are you actually at a soup store?**

**Stephen <3: no hosuh god damn iT**

**Me: Oh sorry**

**Stephen <3: dont say sorry you didnt do anything**

**Me: oh i didnt?**

**Stephen <3: ya anyway**

**Stephen <3: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE**

**Stephen <3: fuCK yOu**

**Me: o h well then**

**Stephen <3: i know no need to applaud im an amazing actor**

He giggles at his phone. His small laughter grows into a mix of obnoxious snorting and loud chuckling. 

_ God, I love him. _

Hosuh rereads the previous messages once before responding.

**Me: *apple***

**Stephen <3: id prefer a banana but ok-**

**Me: Wait i meant to type applaud oops**

**Stephen <3: UJBWUFUQBIEU APPLE??**

**Me: AUTOCORRECT I CAN SPELL I SWEAR**

**Stephen <3: well you just did so i believe you**

**Me: what ?**

**Stephen <3: you spelt i swear correctly B)**

**Me: oh lol**

He laughs again, starting to type out another message before he remembers his parents. 

_ I need to clean the house and make sure everything is ready… _

**Me: Have to go, ttyl**

**Stephen <3: aw ok cya**

_ Time to clean… _

—

His parents used to have three rules. They were more important than everything else. They went, ‘Don’t talk to strangers,’ ‘Always be respectful,’ and ‘Never question their orders.’ The last one was always the most important. 

When he was eight, he talked to the woman at the cash register. He got a warning. When he was ten, he called the creepy neighbor next door scary and he got grounded. When he was eleven, he asked why they were making him leave the room, and he got yelled at before being spanked and locked in his room. 

That made it clear to him from a young age that he should never disobey the rules his parents gave him. 

He stares at his hands. They’re shaking.. It’s odd, he doesn’t remember why. Either way, he glances up, it’s dark outside now. He was cleaning the counters before he got lost in thought. Now most are probably going to sleep. 

_ I’ll sleep later...again…  _

Hosuh continues to clean. Eventually, he finishes the counters and moves onto the cleaning the sink and cabinets. Then as he’s finishing those, the sun peeks from the bottom of the sky.  

His eyes move to the clock on the stove. 

_ 6:01 AM.  _

He feels tired, his eyelids keep falling over his eyes. Instead of going to bed, he makes some tea. 

_ There’s not much caffeine in tea is there..? Maybe if I mix it with something..? _

Making some coffee, he pours it into his mug already filled with tea. He takes a sip and gags at the awful taste. He stares at it before giving up and taking another wretched sip. He gets ready for school, sipping on the concoction of disgust as he does so. 

He leaves soon, walking to school, every now and then as he walks his vision goes blurry. 

As he arrives at school, he sits on a bench instead of going to meet up with Dan and Stephen. 

His phone beeps. 

**Stephen <3: where u at**

**Me: school**

**Stephen <3: no shit sherlock i mean w h e r e**

**Me: school?**

**Stephen <3: hosuh where in the SCHOOL**

**Me: oh somewhere i think**

**Stephen <3: are you messing with me**

**Me: why would i mess with you thats mean**

**Stephen <3: what area are you b y **

**Me: i mean i see people**

**Stephen <3: hosuh this is a school PEOPLE ARE EVERYWHERE please tell me specific things around you i need to find you**

**Me: really? That sounds annoying**

**Me: i see a tree**

**Stephen <3: are you outside **

**Me: yes unless outside isnt got trees**

**Stephen <3: hosuh please for the love of god WHAT BUILDING ARE YOU NEAR**

**Me: school**

**Stephen <3: hosuh did someone drug you?**

**Me: whats a drug?**

**Me: Is it friendly**

(An -Ice: DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS!)

 

**Stephen <3: hosuh what LETTER building are you near and do not say school p l e a s e**

**Me: Letters? Like abc? Or like 123**

**Stephen <3: YES ABC NOW WHICH BUILDING**

He looks up to find an answer, but the bell rings. 

**Me: bye bye step hen**

**Stephen <3: step hen? i swear im about to ditch class and go to yours-**

Hosuh gets up and walks inside. 

_ Wait what just happened? Fuck I didn’t say hi- _

—

He stares at Hosuh’s empty spot in question. 

_ Did he die from those drugs? _

That seems like a valid possibility. Either way, he spins right back around and walks out of the cafeteria. 

_ Where could Hosuh be? _

Stephen decides to give messaging his drugged friend one more time. 

**Me: hosuh where the shit did you go**

**Innocent Bean** ™️:  **I think i went to school?**

**Me: hosuh we are obviously at school what r o o m are you in**

**Innocent Bean** ™️:  **All I see are walls and paper**

**Innocent Bean** ™️:  **the paper is deformed though**

_ Deformed paper? Is he talking about the bathroom or a mailing office? _

**Me: ok so youre in one of the bathrooms?**

**Innocent Bean** ™️:  **oh i didnt know this place had baths in rooms**

**Innocent Bean** ™️:  **b ut yeah i think so**

**Me: im coming for you**

He picks up his pace, speed walking past the people entering the cafeteria until he reaches the hallways that are empty. Then he sprints into the first bathroom

“Hosuh speak now or forever hold your peace!” He yells.

There’s a pause before he hears, “Steve?”

“Stephen,” he corrects. “Open the damn door,” he walks up to the stall the voice came from, knocking on it over and over. 

A sniff, “Huh- door?”

He rubs his temple, growing frustrated, “Open. THE DOOR!”

The door clicks open, Hosuh sitting on the floor inside the stall. His hair is a mess and his eyes have bags bigger than Nicholas Cage’s wallet. Tears stream from his eyes as he laughs a bit every now and then. 

_ What the fuck happened? _

“Hosuh what the fuck? Are you okay?” He squats down beside the other. 

Said boy looks at him and smiles, “Oh hi Stephen, where have you been all day?”

Stephen stares with a look of utter confusion, “I’ve been here. Looking for you.”

Hosuh gazes at him in silence before crying more, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t apologize it’s okay. What’s going on?” 

Looking at the ceiling, Hosuh laughs before sighing, “My parents are coming next week..”

His face weakens before it lightens for a second as he laughs before he falls limp again.

_ Oh my dick in a basket, he’s a wreck. _

“So you need to go to sleep, that’s for sure. As for your parents… I’ll think of something,” He tries to think of something to make Hosuh laugh. 

_ Eh, there’s only one truly superior joke. _

“Penis.”

Hosuh looks at him before cracking up with giggling. He falls over with a smile, “Haha- That’s a word!”

Stephen smiles, “Yes it is, very good Hosuh.”

“Ha- I’m tired..” Hosuh yawns, “Are you tired? Or do you sleep?”

“I actually have a normal sleep schedule so yes I do sleep- Hosuh when’s the last time you slept?” He inquires. 

The other hums in thought, “I think Friday night?”

“Hosuh it’s Monday.”

His eyes widen, “Wait it is? I thought it was yellow- wait-”

“I’m bringing you home.”

He stands up and grabs Hosuh. 

“No- Aliens! I’m being abducted!” Hosuh cries aloud.

“Wow I thought I was hot, but okay, guess I’m an alien,” he feigns offense.

Hosuh pats his head, “It’s fine, you’re a pretty alien.”

_ How is one a ‘pretty alien?’ Wait-  _

He freezes. 

_ Did he mean that as in.. does he think that  _ _ I’m _ _ pretty? Or was he meaning something else…? _

“Y-yeah alright let’s get out of here now.”

The pair exit the building and he quickly phones the front desk. 

“Yes, this is Mrs. Bartleberry, attendance assistant at Mapletree High School. How can I help you?” She asks. 

Making his voice as deep as he can, “I’ll be taking Hosuh Lee out for an appointment.”

“Alright, I assume this is Mr. Lee?”

“Yes.”

After he makes sure both of them are signed out, he hops into his Nissan. 

—

Arriving at Hosuh’s house, he parks his car and gets out. 

“Where’s your key?”

“In pocket, I think...” He mumbles. 

Stephen clears his throat, “Can you grab it?”

He nods, “Right- key... Yeah...” He reaches into the back pocket of his backpack and takes out a bronze-colored key. 

Looking around a few times, it takes a few seconds before he pinpoints Stephen, “Here ya go, Steve...”

“Stephen.”

“Steve in where?”

“Hosuh no, my name is Stephen.”

Hosuh yawns, “Oh.”

Stephen steps forward and unlocks the door before dragging Hosuh inside. He walks down the hall, reaching the other’s room. He opens the door and sits Hosuh down on his bed. 

“Oh wow hi room.” 

“When are your parents arriving?”

He lies down, “Next week- this weekend.”

_ Damn that is soon. _

“Okay, are they going to make you do anything when they’re here?”

The other yawns, “Probably…”

He sits on the edge of the bed, “There’s gotta be something I can do… I just don’t know what.” Frustration boils at his spine, “I can’t fucking think right now damn it!”

Arms wrap around him, “It’s okay, I can handle them... Just be here when they’re gone...” Hosuh mumbles.

_ Be here…. Is that really all I can do? That’s pissy…  _

“Text me the minute they leave then…”

The arms fall, “Will do Stephen… Thank y…” 

He feels a weight against his back. He turns his head to see Hosuh asleep. 

A small smile worms its way onto his face.

_ I’ll be here every time you need me Hosuh..  _

  
  
  



	22. By The Way, Sometimes Life Is Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has extremely strict homophobic behavior along with a bit of heavy internal doubt. Please read with caution as well as understanding that the topics referenced in this chapter have been researched and are to be treated carefully and respectfully to those struggling.

Time has never mattered this much. He gulps, staring at the door as if it is the end of the world. The door is a bomb the size of Canada and the only thing he can do is wait. Wait for the time to tick down. 

His parents. The two beings who made and raised him, they are coming today. He glances at the clock again. They said they would be here at 2:00 PM, which is code for 1:00 PM. 

They have a tendency to always be an hour early to these visits, so they know he wasn’t preparing last minute. They hate when people procrastinate. 

It’s 12:51, which means they will be here any moment. 

Hosuh feels as if his heart is running around in his chest. Maybe it’s pacing because of stress. Who knows. He looks at his hands, they clatter like plates. 

A knock. Then two. 

_They’re here…_

Putting on a brave face, he smiles and stands up. He walks over and hovers his hand over the doorknob. His hand shakes more, looking as if he is having a seizure. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

Mom and Dad stand on the other side. Mom is wearing bounts of jewelry and heavy makeup as per usual, while Dad has on a formal pair of slacks, hair gelled back as per usual. 

“Hello Ma’am, Sir,” He steps to the side, letting them in. 

Dad nods, taking off his coat. His eyes scan the area. He points to the couch, “Did you clean the furniture?” 

“Yes, sir.”

He nods, a tilted expression of slight please takes over his face, “Good. Now did you make tea? We have things to discuss.”

Hosuh speed-walks into the kitchen, pouring the hot water he had warmed into two cups. He makes peach tea for his mom and mint tea for his dad. Carefully making his way into the living room, he sets down both drinks. 

“How have your studies been?” Mom asks.

_You can do this Hosuh. Only a few days and then you can talk to Stephen again._

“They’re going well, I have As in all my classes.” 

Mom narrows her eyes. She’s always had a way of showing if she’s about to ask the question. It’s always her who asks it, not Dad. Every time he sees them nowadays, her eyes will narrow. Then she’ll ask a simple question, before speaking slowly and asking the next question. The next question is always his least favorite. 

His hands ball into fists on his lap. She asks about his day. It’s toned lightly as if she thinks he doesn’t know what’s next. Lying about his day by saying, “It’s been great,” he feels his throat dry. 

“How has your therapy been working?” 

You know those moments. Those moments when you hear a word and it makes you break. It shatters you almost like you’re glass. It’s so similar that you can even hear a ‘Crack!’ 

That word always makes his shatter. Especially when it’s _her_ saying it. 

_Therapy…?_

He hasn’t gone. When they first started making him go, he’d be frequent like they wanted. However, as time grew and as the therapy got more excruciatingly terrible, he stopped going when they went out of town. They never ask the therapist, they only ever ask him. 

“Good, Ma’am.”

Her hand pats his knee, “‘Good?’ You say it’s good?” She tightens her grip, digging her nails into the denim of his jeans. 

“I don’t care if it’s good or not, Hosuh. I care about whether or not it’s fixing you. So let me ask again. How has your therapy been working?” She smiles, but it isn’t friendly. The smile doesn’t make him feel happy. It makes his insides want to become outsides so they can run away from this situation. It makes his mind become fuzzy as he wishes he had the power to become invisible. 

Hosuh gulps, his smile becoming strained, “It’s working. The therapy is working, Ma’am.”

“Attaboy. That’s what I wanted to hear. So now that you say it’s working, I want to see the improvement. Go grab a piece of paper,” She instructs.

_No, please.. No…_

“Yes Ma’am,” He stands up and goes to his room. He looks at his phone before hiding it. 

_I can’t let them take away my friends._

He grabs the notebook under his bed. He hates looking at it. He hates it more than Stephen hates Dan. Sadly, the book is a magnet and Hosuh is filled with iron. 

The book continues to stay with him. 

Leaving his room, he walks down the hall and takes a seat on the couch again. 

“Do your exercise now.” 

Hosuh nods, skin growing pale as he uncaps a pen. He wishes he could avoid this. It’s difficult and makes no sense, but he has to. Whatever his parents ask of him. Whatever they want him to do to prove he isn’t diseased. He’ll do it. He just wants his parents to be proud of him for once. 

So he begins. He starts to carefully write lists of words. Each letter aims to be neat and ‘straight.’ He writes words until he’s covered the back and front side of the paper. 

He hands it to his dad, who reads them. 

“Egg can be considered closer to female, but since it can be related to men as well, you won’t be punished.” 

_Shit, how did I mess up? I thought I was thinking through things well enough, stupid stupid stupid. I can’t let myself mess up again._

With that, his parents both leave the room to their bedroom. 

_Okay, you can get through this Hosuh._

Said boy goes into his room and prepares for the next pained event. 

_Wait, right I can’t use hot water... Well, let’s hope it becomes room temperature soon._

He goes to take a shower, keeping his phone safely hidden beneath his pillow. 

—

Walking out of therapy, he feels numb. 

Extremely numb. 

Which he supposes is a good thing. This session wasn’t as bad. Dr. Collins only gave him the usual medication and then spent the next hour making him smell vinegar while looking at pngs of gay couples. 

_At least I didn’t see any… ‘inappropriate videos’…_

He looks at the ground. His parents arrived yesterday and he’s already had to endure a therapy session and the hallmark movies with more straight couples than plot. 

_What a pleasant weekend…. This hasn’t been._

On the bright side, his parents leave Tuesday morning. So all he has to do is get through the rest of today and then tomorrow. 

Hosuh walks home from the clinic and tosses a few pills out on the way. That way his parents think he already took the ‘medication.’ All it really looks like is advil. 

When he gets inside, his parents are silent. Dinner is silent. The entire house is silent. He can’t speak unless spoken to, his parents aren’t in a mood to talk. 

_I wish Stephen was here. Then it wouldn't be so quiet._

The night goes by swiftly and soon enough he’s at school. 

_At least Friday is the last day. Then I’ll be graduating Saturday._

He sighs, sitting down on a bench. 

“Hey, how’s it going?”

That voice.. He looks up and sees his favorite purple-haired friend. He smiles for a moment before slumping. 

“Fine, I guess. We can’t talk today though. My parents will want me going into detail about what happened so they know I didn’t do anything they dislike. You know I can’t lie that well.”

_I just want this ordeal to be over with._

Stephen frowns, “When do they leave?”

“Tomorrow.” 

His eyes glint with idea, “I’m gonna come over and we’re gonna have the best day ever.”

_Of course he’s going to cheer me up. He’s such a good human being._

“Thanks.” 

The bell rings and the day of school begins. 

—

He grabs his backpack and closes his locker. 

_When I get home, I’ll be able to do whatever I want without my parents. Finally._

Stephen pops out of nowhere, “Pop goes the weasel.”

Hosuh back steps, “Holy-” He smiles, “Oh it’s just you. Hi Stephen.”

The other gives a small salute, “At your service.”

_I’m so happy I get to see him._

“Let’s go on a trip in our favorite rocket ship-”

“My Nissan.”

The pair walk outside running into Dan. 

“Hey guys, where are you goin-”

Stephen raises a hand like a stop sign and walks past him, “No dick, no balls, no service.”

Dan raises an eyebrow, face scrunching up like an anime ‘WTF’ facial expression. He stands there in confusion, “Stephen I’m pretty sure I have a dic-”

“Nah.”

Hosuh walks beside Stephen, whispering to him in absolute question, “Wait Dan doesn’t have a pp or are you joking? I’m confused-”

“It’s a joke don’t worry.”

With that, they head to Hosuh’s house. 

When they get there, Hosuh unlocks the door and plops on the couch. Various things are still about from his parents visit. He glares at the notebook over on the coffee table and reluctantly opens it. Circling the word ‘Egg’ he closes it and looks at Stephen. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Whatever you wanna do.”

He frowns, leaning back and looking at the other in the corner of his eye, “Well _I_ wanna do whatever _you_ wanna do.”

Stephen rolls his eyes, “Fine then. Drawing?”

Opening the notebook, he tears out the pages covered in his stupid ‘exercises’ and uncaps a pen. Humming in thought, “What should I draw?” 

“Well your weekend was shit, what about something that makes you smile?”

_Something that makes me smile..?_

He lets his mind take over. He sketches out a face, then eyes and a mouth, a nose, and a neck, then hair and- 

_Shit, this is Stephen._

Wide eyes, he looks up at Stephen, who is currently lost in thought. 

_I CAN’T SHOW HIM THIS_

Quickly, he turns the page over and draws out a rough sketch of a puppy. Then he clears his throat, “Stephen?”

Said boy snaps up and locks eyes with him, “Yeah?”

“I finished drawing something- I uh, do you want to just watch a movie or anime?” He asks.

“Hell yeah movie time! Can I see what you drew though?”

Hosuh scratches the back of his neck, “Uhh yeahhh!” He holds up the notebook, showing the picture of a dog.

The other squints before grabbing the notebook, “What’s on the other side?”

_Oh god oh god oh god-_

Is this the definition of that thing he read online called ‘Gay Panic?’ Though he’s pan, so does that even apply to him? Who knows, all he knows is that he is currently panicking. 

“Uh-Nothing I- It’s a hou-A potato! It’s a potato because I just love potatoes, ha ha!” He blubbers on the spot, face growing warm. 

_HHHhHHHhHHH_

Stephen raises an eyebrow and looks down, flipping the page over. His eyes widen, “Oh my god you drew me! Aw it’s so cute.”

_It is you so..._

“Ha ha- Thanks! Anyways- onto that movie amirite-”

“So I make you smile huh?”

Is it hot in here? Who raised the temperature-

“Wha- I- Pfff what? N-No I just.. You’re my friend y’know!” He looks to the side, face on fire.

The other smirks, “I see, I see.”

“MOVIE!” 

The two watch Spirited Away. 

Halfway through, Stephen goes to the bathroom so they pause the movie. 

Hosuh stares at the screen when thoughts bubble in his mind, they bubble to the point of boiling. 

Does his parent's strict behavior come because of something he did? Well technically yes, but is there more to it? What if he was bad so the universe punished him? Some religions believe in karma right? Is that what they are? 

It makes him wonder. He’s always thought he was a good person. He hoped and believed he did the right thing more than the bad, but what if that isn’t the case?

_What has made me a good person?_

By definition, is it egotistical and bad to consider himself a bad person? If that’s the case, then that would mean that by thinking he’s a good person, he’s really been acting as a bad person?

He wants to be good. He wants to be someone who helps others, but now that he thinks about it: What has he done to help? Stephen, for example, has helped him in so many ways. Yet, here he is having done absolutely squat. 

How is that a sign of a good person?

Stephen re-enters the room and plops onto the couch. 

However, Hosuh doesn’t unpause the movie. He just stares at the screen.

“Yo? Earth to Hosuh?”

_He’s a good person. He’s better, kinder than I’ll ever be.._

He wants to be a good person so badly. He wants to have parents that love him and aren’t constantly trying to ‘cure’ him. 

But not everyone gets what they want.

“Am I a good person?”

—

_What..?_

He stares at the boy in front of him. 

“Stephen..? I asked if I’m a good person.”

_What the fuck.._

“Of course you are, what are you talking about?”

Hosuh’s face scrunches up and he sinks down, covering his face with his hands. 

“What if I’m a bad person? And what if I’m not meant to be loved? Maybe I did something bad in a past life and… I don’t know..” He sighs.

_Why does he-_

Gulping, he stands up and sits down beside Hosuh. His lips tighten into a straight line, “Hosuh, I’ve known you for a pretty long time now. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, and you always try your best to make everyone happy. You do deserve to be loved and cared about.” 

There’s a sniffle. 

“Then why does it feel like no one loves me?” He gasps, tears forming. 

_Ha. That’s a laugh._

It’s weird. In this situation, he knows more about Hosuh than Hosuh does himself. _He_ knows about someone who loves Hosuh. Someone really loves Hosuh. To extreme levels. 

_I love Hosuh._

It’s a nice feeling. Even if it’s scary as balls. It’s a feeling that he wants to have forever. One he wants to hold onto and never let go of. He wants to express it, but expressing it is like jumping off a cliff into water far below. It can be terrifying. 

For so long, he’s been scared. Never aloud will he admit it, but he’s scared. His family has already rejected him, so why should he risk it? Is there anything that comes from risking it? In his eyes the only outcome is either an acceptance or a rejection. A coin toss. A 50% chance for both. 

A part of him thinks that maybe the feeling he’s grown to like, maybe it gets better. Maybe the feeling grows inside him until he feels like he’s flying. There’s a chance, a sliver of hope that maybe there won’t be a rejection for him to fear. 

So what if he tries?

What if he tries opening up?

Maybe the reason he’s scared, is because he hasn’t tried. He hasn’t tried letting out his emotions or feelings. So what if all he needs to do is step a bit further and fall. There’s water at the bottom to catch him, so why is he afraid? It might seem scary, but at the end of the day, he doesn’t just want to leave the feeling inside him swim inside his mind. 

_I want to take the leap._

“I don’t know Hosuh, but I love you.”


	23. By The Way, Flowers and Chit-Chat

“-I love you.”

_What._

_What. What. What._

Is he dreaming? Is it a prank? A multitude of questions fill his head as he tries to think through this. Maybe he misheard? What’s similar to ‘I love you..?’ Maybe I love poo? That makes no sense. What if he’s talking about a show? Isn’t there some story or comic called ‘I Love Yoo?’ But why would he be bringing that up? Possibly I govern to…. To what? Darn what could this-

“Hosuh…?”

Gulping, he smiles, “Um, I- Are you talking about the comic..?” He fidgets, brain still unsure of what’s happening. 

“Comic? What the hell are you talking about?”

_He isn’t talking… there’s no way though? Why would he of all people like me? He has so many better options.._

Looking down, he closes his eyes and tries to think. So maybe he actually heard Stephen right and he said what he thinks he said. Why does he like him? Maybe it’s pity love? That would make sense.. But would that make their friendship the same scenario? A pity friendship? If that’s what it is then why would Stephen continue being his friend even after it caused him so much trouble? Is the amount of pity he feels that heavy? 

“So… I- um.. You said you ‘love’ me?” 

Stephen nods, furrowing his eyebrows, “Yeah, I do.”

_It’s got to be pity._

Gazing away, he hugs his knees and mutters, “Why..?”

“Well… there’s so many words I could use. Uh, you always give me a weird feeling in my stomach, but it’s a good weird! Your smile always makes me want to smile even when I’m upset or mad. You make me want to be a better person… I- I could go on for a while, but uH STEPHEN ISN’T EMOTIONAL WHAT DO YOU MEAN? hAhA-”

That feeling. The one he mentioned… is it the same one he has? The weird way his heart leaps out of his chest at the thought of Stephen laughing. 

_Does he actually love me? Just like I love him..?_

The world moves slowly and he feels his mind gets paused. His worries, his anxiety, all of it. 

Wrapping his arms around Stephen, he kisses his cheek. He musters up a smile, “I love you too.”

The other looks frozen in time. His jaw is hung as his eyes are wider than the ocean. 

“I- you- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

_Huh, I actually did that? Is it weird I’m proud?_

He lays his head on his shoulder and whispers, “Though I technically love you more so...”

That does it and Stephen gasps dramatically, “Bitch you thought, I love you more.”

_Oh, this son of an angel-_

“Ohohoho, are you sure about that?” 

Stephen narrows his eyes, “Wanna go?”

Hosuh smirks, “Sorry for stating the truth, tough luck, it's a fact that I love you more.” He sticks his tongue out mischievously.

_There might as well be a giant red button labeled ‘Anger Stephen.’_

The other rolls his eyes and moves forward.

“Holy fuck-” Hosuh is cut off by Stephen kissing him. 

It’s short and sweet as before he even has enough time to process it, he pulls away. 

“Sorry, but no swearing in this house,” He winks.

_Hosuh.exe has stopped responding, please reboot the system or come back later._

He sputters for a moment before glaring, “You’re supposed to give a warning-”

Giving a shrug, Stephen snickers, “You didn’t give me one, fair is fair am I right?”

“I-”

_Damnit he’s right._

Lying his head on Stephen’s shoulder again, he screams gibberish. He sighs and peaks at the other. 

“I don’t like your fairness logic.”

That springs a laugh, “All is fair in love and war.”

“Ew stop it. This isn’t school.”

Stephen raises an eyebrow, “I never said it was.”

The two sit in silence, staring at each other. 

_I want this moment to last forever._

Two dopey smiles and lots of seconds later, Hosuh breaks the silence streak, “So what do we do with our newly found information?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d know-”

“Pf-” He chuckles and hums in thought, “Do we go on a...” Pausing, he feels heat travel to his face at the thought. “Date?”

The other gets red in the face as well, “Well I mean that seems logical.”

There’s another moment of silence as the two both have their own mental freakouts. 

_Ahhh, this is so not what I expected…. I wonder.. Does this make us a couple? Or wait- Oh my god was that rumor a message from the future? But that’s not possible right? Wait does time travel exist? Holy shi- Wow.. Stephen is really rubbing off on me. Have we been friends that long? Though now we are- or well we aren’t but... We could be soon?_

His heart flutters as he glances at Stephen. 

_Gosh, he’s so cute.. How is it I managed to meet someone as perfect as him?_

He hugs Stephen, “This all just happened kinda fast for me, but I really love you and I- thank you for being in my life.”

“Thank you for going to that party.”

Hosuh giggles, “Technically you should be thanking Ethan and Rick for that.”

“Ew, I have to thank the bully gays for our meeting.”

Laughing more, he rolls his eyes with a smile, “Technically they could be bi or omni, but yeah.. It’s sad that they were jerks to us with that rumor.. Speaking of- what happened with that? All of a sudden it was like everyone forgot..”

Stephen freezes for a moment before smiling evilly, “Oh nothing I just did a little _persuading_ per-say.”

“Oh? Please do explain.”

“I might have maybe gotten them to admit they were boyfriends on a recording?” He smiles innocently.

_God, I love him._

“Wow, I’m not sure if I should be impressed or not.”

Stephen grins, “Don’t question it.”

With that the two continue their movie.

—

Stephen stares at his phone. 

_Ask him out c’mon._

He doesn’t move his fingers. 

_You can’t let Hosuh ask you first, c’mon._

Glaring at his screen, he gives in and clicks on the message app. He begins typing:

_‘Heyyyyyy hosuh’_

_No who types like that?_

Deleting it, he tries again. 

_‘Howdy wanna go out?’_

_What the fuck-_

And then again. 

_‘Please go out with me’_

_Too desperate my GOD-_

He grits his teeth and tries again.

_‘What’s crack-a-lacking?’_

_HE’S NOT AN EGG!_

“This sucks ass.”

He hears a ding and looks at his phone.

 **Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: Hey, do you want to go to the arcade after graduation? It could be like a date or something..?**

_Fucking hell, he beat me to it. Good job Stephen._

Frustrated, he types a response.

**Me: sure >:C**

The other replies instantaneously.

 **Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: Are you mad?**

**Me: y e a >:C**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: whY?**

**Me: i was gonna ask you out first but you beat me to it >:C**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: ha**

_He’s laughing?! At my agony!? How dare he-_

**Me: dOnT LaUGh aT mE**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: Sorry, but last time I checked I love you more, it makes sense that I would ask you first**

_Oh this son of an angel-_

**Me: ok i was trying to type the perfect message i think thats a pretty valid reason it doesnt mean you LoVE mE mORe**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: but I do love you more**

**Me: no me**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: do not try and start this u beautiful heathen**

_Oh my god, he called me beautiful-_

That causes his brain to implode as he smiles and stares at the message. 

 **Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: hA i am intimidating u cant even try and fite me**

_What-_

**Me: maybe intimidating to the babywipes but you’re as innocent as a puppy to me**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: HEY**

 **Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: SAYS THE CAT**

**Me: cat??**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: if im a dog then your a cat cause youre cute and adorable**

_I can’t tell if this feeling is offense or gay._

**Me: >:/**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: >:)**

**Me: fuck u**

**Innocent Cutie** ™️ **: not my fault ur bitter that I love you more ;)**

Frowning grumpily, Stephen hits the call button.

It rings for a moment before Hosuh picks up. 

“Stephen!” He whisper yells, “I’m not home- people are gonna judge me!”

“Screw them, I like using my voice better.”

There’s a bit of shuffling, “Oh wow, lazy. Anyways, hi,” he laughs.

_Damn, I love his laugh._

He smiles, “Hey.”

Hosuh is silent for a moment before he talks to someone, “Thank you, have a good day.” 

There’s the bing of a cash register, “For no reason in particular, are you home right now?” 

“Ya.”

“Can I come over?” 

_Hmm. He’s planning something, I know it._

“Sure.”

_But I shall be prepared._

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. He grins and hops up from the couch before opening the door. 

There stands Hosuh with a bundle of flowers in hand. It’s a mix of red tulips and yellow irises. Having done a plant symbolism project last year for English, he knows that both have some sort of love related meaning. 

_How is it possible to love him more?_

The other smiles and hands him the flowers, “I was thinking about you.. So I bought you these.”

Stephen feels his face get warm as his heart melts. He leans closer and kisses Hosuh. Said boy smiles and wraps his arms around Stephen’s neck, kissing back. 

Speaking against his lips, “I’ll take that as a thank you.”

They break apart and Stephen smirks, “Indeed.”

Hosuh steps inside and sits down while Stephen puts the flowers in a vase. 

“Are Spencer and Nikola out?”

“Yeah.”

He walks in and places the flowers on the coffee table before sitting beside Hosuh. He snakes his arm around him and the other does the same. 

Laughing, “If I was told I’d get cuddles, I’d have come sooner.”

_Dang, it._

“What do you wanna do?”

He hums happily, “I don’t know, anything that’ll make this last longer.”

_Shit, I’m Bi-_

Stephen grabs the remote and turns on My Hero Academia. Hosuh glances at it and laughs, “We really are weebs.”

“Weeb ‘till I die.”

“I can stand by that phrase.”

With that the two watch anime. 


	24. By The Way, Boyfriend Aquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy a date wee woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! SORRY WE'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG SCHOOL HAS KICKED OUR BUTTS BUT WE'RE BACK! We're gonna finally finish this up soon so be prepared for an ending >:)

Stephen stares at his closet, then his hands, then his feet, then back to his closet. 

_ Shit... What do I wear? How should I dress for the date? I mean it’s the arcade but is there proper date-wear etiquette?  _

He grabs his pillow and throws it at the wall. 

“Fuck!”

Closing his fists tightly, he flops backwards on his bed.

_ What do I do? I want this to go well. _

He gazes at his phone. 

_ Should I ask for advice? No. Stephen doesn’t need no one else’s help. He is independent.  _

Staring for a few more seconds, he grumbles and grabs his phone. 

_ Except in this case. _

Typing and deleting, it takes a full minute and a half to decide on what to say. 

**Me: jayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy helppppppppppppp**

_ Straight and to the point. Kinda like me. Minus the straight part.  _

**Jay: Help with what?**

Internally screaming, he huffs and squashes his phone close to his face as he responds. 

**Me: I HAVE A DATE IDK WHAT TO FUCKING WEAR**

**Jay: *You* have a *date*? You’re serious?**

Using every ounce of energy he can at that exact moment, he manages to not throw his phone at the wall.

**Me: YES NOW HELP ME**

It’s nearly a minute before Jay replies,

**Jay: You’re home right?**

**Me: y e s**

**Jay: I’m coming over**

_ Well damn. Either he’s really desperate to get away from college and all the thoughts of debt he has or he’s a really great brother.  _

_ I’m doubting it’s the latter.  _

He sits in place, trying his best to not think about his date later in the day. 

The doorbell rings. 

Stephen gets up and opens it, never more glad to see his elder brother. 

“Took you long enough.” 

Leading Jay to his room, he plops back down on his bed. He grumbles incoherently. 

“So who’s the date with?”

That causes his thoughts to swap to that exact person. His head goes haywire with Hosuh correlated thoughts. He gulps and drags his hands down his face, which is beginning to warm. 

_ I’m so excited to go on a date with him.  _

He grins like a dope, “Hosuh.”

Jay smiles, eyes crinkling with amusement and nods, “Of course it is.” He opens the closet and filters through the clothes. 

“Where are you two going?” 

More excitement, “The arcade.”

Grabbing a few things, the other nods. He looks over a few t-shirts and hoodies before throwing a black hoodie and dark blue t-shirt at the bed. After a few more minutes of looking through his closet, he adds a dark gray beanie and pair of jeans to the mix. 

“There you go. I’m not a professional, but I think it’ll look fine. When is the date?” 

Stephen stands up and grabs the clothes, “A couple of hours.”

He nods, “Good luck. I’m happy for ya.”

Giving a small thankful expression, he takes the clothes and goes to change. 

_ I wonder what Hosuh is doing right now? Is he also panicking? What was that thing I saw on tumblr…? Bisexual distress? I’m pretty sure I experience that to unhealthy levels. At least around Hosuh.  _

Looking into the bathroom mirror, his lips curl into a satisfied grin. With that, he goes back to his bedroom. When he enters, he sees Jay looking at a photo. 

It’s from multiple years ago when they went to Disneyland as a family. It was a rare occasion considering how in their household, Mickey Mouse is the devil, but either way, he had enjoyed it. So much so that he can consider it one of his favorite places ever. The photo is of baby Jo, Stephen, Jay, and their Dad. Mom had taken the photo. However, Dad still looks ever so disinterested in that photo. 

Jay’s eyes glisten as he stares at the photo. He gulps, his adam's apple moving. 

“You kept this photo? How did you... When did you get it?” 

Sitting down on his bed, he sighs, “Took it off of mom’s facebook.”

His expression shifts slightly, “Of course... Right..” His mouth tightens into a line, “That night.. After you left... Every day after it... It made me learn to understand every side of our parents. Especially the ones I hate... “ He laughs, dully, “I haven’t mentioned it, but after you left, they would punish us for bringing you up even slightly. If Jo ever got caught being in your room, I’d lie and say I did something way worse so he wouldn’t get punished... He misses you. For that month after you left, once he realized you weren’t coming back... He locked himself in that room until Dad eventually came home and broke the door down..” 

_ Wait.. what..? _

Unsure of what to say, he nods, words not turning into full sentences, “I… they-”

“And then one day I got so caught up in guilt about that night I snuck into your room one night to just try and feel like you were still home and our family wasn’t broken. I ended up falling asleep and Dad took that as the last straw. He made us burn everything in that room,” Jay’s eyebrows arch as he looks at his hands. “Jo and I agreed though. We both took one or two small items and hid them. Jo took your bubbles wand and that old attack on titan t-shirt you had. I took a few of your knives and that wristband from your emo phase.”

_ Pff... My emo phase... _

Laughing slightly at his words he glances at him, “Everything else is gone though. If we tried to refuse burning any single item, he would grab our hands and force us. Then he took all your baby photos, and other various photos you were in around the house and he cut you out and burned that part of the photos. Every piece of you.. He burned.” 

_ Guess he really hates me, huh? _

“Didn’t know they were that harsh. They must believe I’m actually Satan.”

Jay sighs, “Yep. They’re so caught up in overanalyzing a single sentence, they’re forgetting every other damned ruling and line in that mood swing of a book. Sucks though, I didn’t manage to save the glow-in-the-dark knife you had.”

_ Damn it. A true tragedy.  _

“That was rare.” He sits emotionless. 

The other laughs, shaking his head, “Yeah yeah..” 

—

_ Oh god, he’s going to be here soon. Do I look okay? Please let it be that I look okay. _

Hosuh glances at the wall, checking the time again. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Though he fails. Yet again. 

There’s a knock on the door. He stands up and makes his way to the front door with speed. 

He drags it open and tries not to freak out. 

_ Oh my god, he looks so ho-... cute.  _

Gulping, he smiles. 

“Hi.” 

Stephen stands there and smiles awkwardly, “Howdy.”

There’s quiet. 

“Ha-Hi..” Hosuh repeats, smiling like a massive dope as he tries not to go into cardiac arrest at how adorable the other is. 

_ Ignore the beanie, ignore the beanie.  _

“Um... You look cute?” He stumbles.

_ Omg, why is this hard? _

The other stands tall, proud grin in place, “So do you.”

_ AHHHHH _

Awkwardly glancing at each other, the two silently make their way into the familiar Nissan.

“This is new to me.”

“Me too..”

He shakes his head and grabs his phone before beginning to play Mother Mother. He personally likes the imagery of the song ‘Body’ best for probable psycho reasons. 

Hosuh listens as the thumble of unfamiliar music begins. 

They drive in simple conversation towards the Arcade. When they get there, the parking lot is cramped like a school hallway. 

It takes nearly ten minutes to find a decent parking spot.

“Is there a fucking concert going on why is it so crowded?”

“Possibly,” He laughs. The pair step inside. Music thumps through the air, cries of joy and excitement mixing with the screaming from the different games. A neon sign hangs above the doorway, glowing a bright pink.

He steps up to the front desk and takes out his wallet. Stephen moves beside him and raises an eyebrow, “Who said you get to pay?”

Snickering, he speaks matter-of-factly, “I did. You can pay for food, then it’ll be even squat.”

He hands the payment over the desk. The woman behind it stamps his wrist and then stamps Stephens.

“What do you want to do first?”

The two look at each other, brown mixing with blue.

_ Ha.. his eyes are so pretty. _

Hosuh jolts and averts his eyes readily as Stephen shrugs, “Wanna try air hockey?”

“Okay!”

The pair of boys trot over to the air hockey table and take their places.

As they begin the game, the thin white disk slices through the air and zooms down the blue, red, and white table.

A few rounds of whining and winning later, Stephen admits defeat. He puts down his puck.

Hosuh smiles and pats his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He frowns as Stephen jolts and bends his neck away. He gulps, eyeing the surroundings.

Leaning away, Hosuh stands awkwardly and glumly.

Stephen sighs, rubbing his arm, “I’m still tense doing this in public after the school fiasco, I’m sorry.”

_ It’s more than that... _

He sees the pain in his irises. It’s obvious, but untelling. He decides to drop it.

Speaking quietly, his voice falters, “Okay… Um, let’s play Mario?” 

The two mutually nod, awkwardness apparent. He swallows hoarsely before walking alongside Stephen.

_ Of course, everything isn’t going to immediately be perfect. _

He wants to reach out and grab his hand. However, as he reaches, Stephen’s hand is placed in his pocket. 

It stings. He isn’t quite mad. Merely hurt by the fact that his affection is being blatantly blocked. It reminds him of his parents. The way they used to take his love and trust, then shoving it down the drain. The same place his happiness and hope went.

_ He’s just scared. Don’t do anything, but respect his boundaries. _

They reach the single old edition Mario game. He motions for Stephen to go first.

The other nods, before biting his lip and shaking his head.

“This is gonna be hard, Hosuh.”

His voice doesn’t reach his ears. 

_ Are we… This is.. I feel like we won’t be doing any actual ‘date’ things..  _

Hosuh swallows glumly and shrugs, somewhat aware that Stephen said something, “Good luck.”

Stephen doesn’t move, he reaches his hand outward a bit, but it falls back to his side, “I- Okay.”

After a few rounds of Mario, then a few more games, the two retreat to the restaurant part of the building. Settling in, they receive water and menus before the loud waiter with bright red hair disappears. 

Silence. Awkward and thick. It’s awful. 

“If- If you weren’t ready for this, then I’m so-”  Hosuh begins.

“No I am, I don’t know why other people are bothering me so much,” He sighs, “I guess... I didn’t realize my parents messed me up this much.”

Staying quiet, Hosuh urges him softly to continue.

“They really drilled me hard that… this is wrong… but I know it isn’t so I don’t know why I’m acting so stupid!” He covers his face with his hands, grumbling to himself in frustration. 

_ I… He feels bad for today...  _

Hosuh grabs Stephen’s hand, lowering it from his face and gripping it softly. He squeezes it and smiles at him, “It’s okay.. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I’m here for you, eventually, it’ll be more comfortable for you and I’ll be here no matter how long that takes.”

The other’s eyes widen and he breaks out into a pure, mushy smile. He sharply exhales, squeezing back. 

“Thanks, Hosuh.”

The waiter comes back, joking with his co-worker about dick sculptures in his living room. He grins at them, “What can I do for you?”

They both order and then Stephen gulps before his eyes filter onto Hosuh’s blue ones. 

_ What is he planning to say? _

Ideas flow through his head, multiple, if not most of them are outcomes that would make him hurt as his heart tears apart. However, he chooses to focus on the good outcomes, knowing that Stephen is too kindhearted deep down to ever say something that would result that way. 

_ He’s the actual angel. _

Stephen taps his spare hand on his knee while his other one still rests in a hold with Hosuh’s.

“Wanna come over to my place for dinner with me? Oh and Spencer and Nik too.”

_ Huh. _

_ Huh. Huh. Huh. _

A warm presence bubbles on his face. He feels swarming heat in his cheeks like the buzzing of a bee hive. 

_ That’s something. That’s something  _ _ boyfriends _ _ would do.. _

“Um, yeah, definitely!” 

The date continues peacefully.


End file.
